El orfanato
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yuugi, Joey, Malik y Ryou viven en un orfanato dirigido por Anzu que les hace la vida imposible, pero todo cambiara cuando llegen 4 CEOS a brindar su ayuda al orfanato. Anzu intentará por todos los medios de conquistarlos ¿lo lograra? YYxY SxJ YMxM YBxR
1. El comienzo

La idea de este fic no me pertenece, es más bien de Lady Seika Lerki que subió un desafió y yo simplemente lo acepte. Espero que les guste y ya saben "Yu-Gi-Oh" no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, fue Kazuki Takahashi quien creo esta seríe, ya que si hubiera sido por mi hubiera sido Yaoi xD Bueno ls dejo con el fic, ojala les guste n_n

**El comienzo**

Como en toda ciudad del mundo existen orfanatos, en Domino existe uno llamado el orfanato del cariño, estos la mayor parte del tiempo son dirigidos por gente que desean darle un apoyo a los niños que han perdido a sus padres por una u otra cosa y que no tienen quien se encarguen de ellos, pero este no es el caso de este orfanato ya que la dueña de este simplemente desea sacar el provecho de este lugar para poder hacerse de dinero sin importarle si les hace o no daño a los niños que viven allí.

Un chico de unos diez y seis años estaba llorando tristemente mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus piernas, sus ojos cafés estaban irritados tanto derramar lágrimas y aunque le ardían no dejaba de llorar ¿por qué? Había sido castigado de la forma más cruel, según él, que existía en el orfanato donde vivía por el simple hecho de haberse tardado cinco minutos en llegar a su cuarto, lo habían encerrado en una habitación oscura en la cual apenas si podía agacharse para estar en la posición en la que se encontraba ahora. Habían pasado seis horas y él todavía se encontraba encerrado en aquella habitación, sabiendo que aun le faltaba un largo rato para que aquel castigo se terminara. El joven era claustrofóbico por lo que aquel encierro siempre era un infierno y la mayor parte del tiempo que sufría aquel castigo se desmayaba, recibiendo como otro castigo el no comer nada durante todo un día.

En otra habitación se encontraba un chico de ojos violeta y pelo plomizo, que a pesar que intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba muy preocupado por su amigo de toda su vida que por su culpa se había tardado en llegar y ahora estaba sufriendo el castigo más cruel del lugar. Él había intentando hablar con la dueña del orfanato para que lo castigaran y no a su amigo, pero el resultado fue que le dieran una cachetada y lo mandaran castigado sin poder obtener el desayuno del día siguiente por ser tan imprudente, según la dueña

Al día siguiente Ryou por fin fue liberado de su castigo Malik y al enterarse de que su mejor amigo había sido liberado fue corriendo a verlo, pero simplemente recibió un desprecio por parte de este por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir y se fue a bañarse. Malik quedo triste por causa de esto, él había intentado por todos los medios que su amigo no fuese a dar ese lugar ya que conocía su miedo y por eso cuando se entero de todo fue hablar con la dueña, pero nada resulto como él deseaba y ahora su mejor amigo lo "odiaba".

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Mientras que en otra habitación se encontraba un chico de ojos color miel y pelo rubio intentando que la fiebre de su mejor amigo se le bajara, pero sin resultados buenos ya que cada minuto que pasaba parecía que empeoraba su situación y a pesar de que había pedido que alguna enfermera fuera a verlo, ellas no atendían hasta las ocho de la mañana y recién eran las seis. El menor de los dos respiraba cansadamente y con dificultad, se movía mucho en su cama intentando buscar algo que lo ayudara a que aquella sensación desapareciera, mientras que su sonrojo en sus mejillas mostraba que su estado era bastante grave y que si no lo atendían pronto lo más probable era que agravaría mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Por fin llega las ochos y Joey estaba con su amigo en brazos esperando que llegara alguna enfermera para que lo atendiera, cuando la enfermera vio al pequeño se alarmo bastante ya que aquel joven estaba muy enfermo y no entendía el por qué no se le había llamado para atenderlo.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Por otro lado la dueña del establecimiento se encontraba en su despacho hablando por teléfono con un importante empresario del país, el cual había decidido ayudar aquel orfanato para que saliera de la crisis que tenía en aquel momento.

Anzu: _sí señor, no hay ningún problema que venga durante la siguiente semana para que vea el lugar como está_

CEO: _iré con otros empresarios más para ver si no es solamente aquella ayuda que le dije, pero tendremos que ver el lugar en persona antes de tomar algún otro proyecto, así que por el momento sería aquella ayuda que ya le mencione_

Anzu: _le reitero mis agradecimientos señor y estaré esperando su llamada para saber qué día viene con los demás empresarios, hasta luego_ – cuelga el teléfono y se pone a girar en su silla – _no puedo creerlo, por fin vino esa ayuda que por más de un año estaba alegando _– se levanta de su silla y aquella sonrisa en su rostro se borra – _espero que esos mocosos no lo arruinen otra vez_ – y después de decir esto se dirigió a donde se encontraban los mayores del lugar

Anzu miraba fijamente a los chicos que estaban delante de ella, realmente los odiaba y solamente los tenía allí porque entre más huérfanos tuviera era mayor la cantidad de dinero que le daban para poder costear los "gastos" del orfanato. De pronto Joey enfadado al ver que la directora del lugar no hablaba se puso de pie, dispuesto a llevarse a su amigo a la habitación

Anzu: _adonde crees que vas? _– mira molesta al rubio

Joey: _a cuidar de mi amigo _– iba a tomar a Yuugi en brazos cuando siente un golpe en la cabeza y se da vuelta para encarar a la culpable – _que cree que hace?_

Anzu: _eso te debería preguntar a ti mocoso, los cité aquí para hablarle de algo muy importante. Lo más seguro que a principio de la otra semana lleguen unos importantes empresarios, por lo que no quiero que ustedes metan sus narices cerca de ellos_

Malik: _por qué? Tiene miedo de que le digamos la verdad a esas personas?_

Anzu: _porque si llegan a meter sus narices cerca de ellos me encargare de enviarlos al reformatorio y que no salgan de allí hasta que sean mayores de edad _– los cuatro chicos al escuchar esto temblaron de miedo – _así que ustedes deciden: se acercan a aquellas personas y van derechito al encierro o si desaparecen durante el tiempo que ellos estén quedarán libres por una semana _– sonríe victoriosa

Joey: _si eso era todo nos vamos, mi amigo necesita dormir _– Toma Yuugi en brazos y se va, seguido de Malik y Ryou

Malik: _odio a esa bruja, como quisiera ya ser mayor de edad para no estar más en este lugar_

Ryou: _lo mejor que podría pasar es que pongan a otra persona a cargo de este orfanato, porque sino este vicio de ella nunca se acabara_

Joey: _se aprovecha de las personas de buen corazón para sacarle la plata y gastársela en quien sabe que cosas_

Yuugi: _Joey me siento mareado… aun no llegamos? _– pregunta escondiéndose en el cuello de su amigo

Joey: _ya casi, intenta respirar tranquilamente hasta que lleguemos _

Al llegar a la habitación Joey dejo a Yuugi sobre la cama y pidió a Malik que cuidara de su amigo mientras él iba a buscar su desayuno, Ryou se disculpo diciendo que tenía que terminar la tarea del día de hoy ya que el día anterior por obvias razones no la había podido hacer.

Yuugi tocia muy seguido y la fiebre se mantenía alta a pesar de tener solamente una sabana cubriéndolo y unas toallas frías sobre la frente ¿por qué se había resfriado tanto? Porque cuando se había sentido un poco mal y pidió que se le atendiera el día martes en la noche no quisieron hacerlo porque no era "tan grave" y al día siguiente le dieron el castigo de estar media hora bajo el chorro de agua fría, sin la posibilidad de sacarse después la ropa mojada.

Malik veía como su amigo le costaba respirar a veces, pero no podía hacer mucho solamente le cambiaba la toalla cuando estaba caliente por una fría y esperar que su amigo pudiera superar aquello. De los cuatro era Yuugi el que siempre sufría más a menudo los resfriados ya que era de defensas bajas y siempre se tenían que hacer turnos para cuidar a su amigo

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ya había era domingo por la tarde, Anzu estaba ansiosa al saber que pronto llegarían cuatro empresarios a el orfanato para darle aquel jugoso cheque con ayuda que tanto ella deseaba, solamente había tenido que esperar dos días por la respuesta del CEO para saber que vendrían cuatro personas en total. Así que ahora estaba en la puerta del orfanato viendo como aquella limusina negra se acercaba trayendo a las personas.

Cuando se detuvo la limusina el chofer camino rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a su jefe y compañía que traía, el primero en bajar fue un chico de mirada fría, ojos azules y pelo castaño; el segundo fue otro chico con mirada fría, más sus ojos eran violeta, cabellos desafiantes de gravedad y de color plomizo; el tercero tenía una mirada sería y se notaba un poco molesto, sus ojos eran café y su color de pelo era blanco; por último venía un chico que se bajo mirando cada uno de los aspectos de aquel orfanato, sus ojos eran rojos y el pelo era de tres colores.

Anzu impresionada de que aquellos empresarios fueran tan jóvenes le costó salir de su impresión, pero cuando por fin reacciono se fue a presentar cordialmente con cada uno de los chicos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Anzu: _bienvenidos al orfanato del cariño _– hace una inclinación de cabeza – _soy la dueña del lugar y mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki_

Seto: _es un placer conocerla en persona señorita Mazaki _– le toma la mano y se la besa, lo cual hace que la chica se sonroje – _permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Seto Kaiba y vengo acompañado de los tres empresarios que le había comentado que vendrían, se los presento por orden: el primero es Marik Ishtar, le sigue Bakura Ishtar y Atemu Kaiba _– Anzu saluda de mano a los tres jóvenes ya mencionados

Anzu: _por favor pasen a ver el lugar _– dice sonriente

Mazaki le mostro todas las instalaciones y adonde dormían los chicos, realmente se notaba lo demacrado que estaba el lugar y que necesitaba con urgencia reparaciones en muchos sectores, además de que la mayoría de las habitaciones de los niños eran para dos y al final dormían allí tres o cuatro e incluso en algunos cuartos dormían seis. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la dueña del lugar por fin hablaron los jóvenes empresarios

Marik: _por lo que veo el lugar necesita muchos arreglos, realmente no entiendo como no se ha caído este edificio_

Bakura: _además que necesita lugares más amplios para la diversión de los niños, porque tienen aquel terreno pequeño que está a la entrada y apenas si tiene juegos_

Atemu: _el terreno que esta contiguo a este lugar se podría comprar para hacer un edificio más grande y cuando esté listo, simplemente cambiar a los niños de lugar para demoler este y hacer alguna otra cosa_

Seto: _pero saben que aquello va a costar varios millones y no creo que el gobierno le dé suficiente a este lugar para hacer aquello_

Marik: _si, pero la pregunta es ¿qué ha hecho con el dinero que anteriormente se le ha dado señorita Mazaki?_

Anzu: _resulta que el anterior dueño del lugar tenía una deuda demasiada alta, por lo que he tenido que ir destinando dinero para pagar esa deuda, además el anterior benefactor al final no quiso ayudar a la institución porque según él sería dinero perdido _– dijo fingiendo tristeza

Seto: _pues realmente es dinero perdido en aquel lugar si pensamos que no obtendremos ningún beneficio nosotros al desembolsar dinero aquí, a lo que más ganaríamos sería una "buena reputación" con los medios y la gente en general por nuestra buena acción_

Atemu: _pero a pesar de aquello yo propongo ayudar igual a este lugar, en todo lo que podamos_

Anzu: _señor Kaiba Atemu muchas gracias _– le brillan los ojos – _no sabe cuán felices hará a los niños por su gentileza _

Marik: _yo también apoyo a Atemu, después de todo quizás de aquí salga gente que después me ayude a mi compañía… uno nunca sabe_

Bakura: _bien entonces creo que los cuatro ayudaremos, pero tenemos una condición señorita Mazaki _– está mira extrañada al chico peliblanco – _que nos deje quedarnos aquí durante dos semanas _– sonríe al ver que la chica tenía la boca abierta

Atemu: _aparte de dejarnos a nosotros encargarnos de contratar a la mano de obra que va a arreglar este lugar_

Anzu: _pe-pero… quedarse aquí? Señores no creo que sea una buena idea, ustedes vieron el lugar es imposible casi el vivir, además de que hay muchos niños enfermos y se pueden enfermar_

Marik: _que ocurre señorita Mazaki? Tiene miedo de que veamos algo que usted no desea que veamos? Porque no creo que le afecte realmente que nos quedemos aquí partiendo de mañana_

Anzu: _de… de mañana? _– se altera

Seto: _bueno señorita Mazaki que dice a las condiciones, si no las acepta pues iremos a otro lugar a ver si quiere ser beneficiario de nuestra "buena obra" _– sonríe malévolamente

Anzu: _/si digo que no, el dinero que van a dar quizás nunca más lo vea… pero si digo que si, ellos no solamente se van a quedar aquí viendo como trato a estos mocosos, sino que también se que también manejaran gran parte del dinero… ¿Qué hago?... no me queda otra que aceptar, quizás cuando llegue otra oportunidad de tener tanto dinero/ está bien acepto, entonces desde mañana ustedes van a quedarse en este lugar?_

Bakura: _si y descuide, mañana nosotros mismo veremos en qué habitaciones nos quedamos _

Anzu despidió a los empresarios en la puerta del orfanato y entro enfadada al lugar, necesitaba hacer una reunión especial ahora mismo con todos los que trabajaban y los mayores del lugar para que esas dos semanas fueran perfectas y que nada, pero nada echara a perder aquel dinero que le sería pasado al final de esas dos semanas, además de que podría incluso hacer que uno de esos cuatro chicos guapos se enamorará de ella.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Era lunes por la mañana y un auto bien lujoso apareció por el orfanato del cariño o como le decían los que vivían allí "la casa del terror", de aquel auto bajaron los cuatro CEOS que a partir de ese día vivirían allí por lo menos durante dos semanas, cada uno cargaba un bolso con lo necesario y se acercaron a donde estaba la propietaria esperándolos para saludarla como correspondía

Anzu: _es un agrado verlos de nuevo _– hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza – _vengan pasen, creo que las habitaciones que elegí para ustedes les van a gustar_

Seto: _descuide yo ya elegí a donde voy a dormir_

Anzu: _pe-pero yo…_

Bakura: _acuérdese que una de las condiciones era que nosotros elegiríamos los cuartos _– sonríe molesto, aquella chica no le agradaba para nada

Anzu: _está bien, como deseen _– suspira resignada, esperando que ninguno de los cuatro eligiera estar en el cuarto de los mayores

Atemu: _disculpe, pero he notado que hay bastantes niños pequeños ¿hasta qué edades los tiene aquí?_ – pregunto curioso al ver a niños de 2 años hasta 10 años aproximadamente

Anzu: _en este orfanato los cuidamos hasta que son mayores de edad y salen ya sabiendo algún tipo de profesión como carpintería, soldador, constructor, entre otras cosas_

Marik: _entonces adonde están los cuartos de los mayores? _– pregunto molesto al ver tantos niños correr cerca de ellos, realmente no le gustaban mucho los niños

Anzu: _el cuarto de los mayores? Para que desea saber?_

Atemu: _es que en el recorrido de ayer, nosotros no vimos aquellos cuartos es por eso que nos llama la atención_

Anzu: _lo que ocurre es que están con una gripe bien fuerte, es por eso que para protegerlos no los lleve allí _– mintió muy nerviosa

Seto: _entonces llévenos ahora, porque nos quedaremos allí _– Anzu al escuchar aquello se le helo la piel, ya que si los mayores del lugar les decían la verdad a los CEOS sus planes se irían por el drenaje – _¿ocurre algo señorita?_

Anzu: _no para nada, vamos _– le sonríe lo mejor que puede

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey estaba intentando hacer la tarea que le habían dado ese día ayudado por sus amigos en la pequeña biblioteca que había en el orfanato, más no podía entender nada ya que las matemáticas nunca han sido su fuerte, así que prefirió dejar aquello hasta allí e ir a su habitación para poder descansar un poco. Entro a su habitación y se tiro sobre la cama, pero cayó sobre algo duro y al percatarse se dio cuenta que era un bolso bien grande.

Joey: _acaso tenemos nuevos compañeros de cuarto? _– se pregunto al ver que el bolso tenía ropa, de repente algo le golpeo la cabeza y al darse vuelta vio a un chico alto como de un metro ochenta y seis, con una toalla en la cadera, un pecho bien marcado, el pelo mojado y unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no babear por aquella imagen – _q-quien eres?_ – pregunto confundido después de un rato, ya que se notaba que aquel joven era mucho mayor que él

Seto: _soy Seto Kaiba y tú dime qué haces en mis cosas perro _– miro enfadado al chico ya que estaba revisando sus pertenencias

Joey: _como me llamaste? _– preguntaba enfadado

Seto: _aparte sordo _– le quita su bolso – _no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas mocoso _– Joey le iba a responder algo, pero la voz de su amigo lo interrumpe

Yuugi: _Joey habías visto que… _– se queda mirando al joven semidesnudo que estaba en su cuarto – _quien es él? _– pregunta sonrojado y Seto sonrío

Joey: _ni idea, este tipo estaba en el cuarto cuando llegue _– lo indica y Seto suspira enfadado

Seto: _es que acaso no les dijeron nada a ustedes? _– Joey y Yuugi lo miran sin entender

Atemu: _lo que ocurre es que nos quedaremos en este orfanato por dos semanas y dormiremos en este cuarto _– habla detrás de los menores de la habitación, ellos se dan vuelta y ven a Atemu sorprendidos – _hola mi nombre es Atemu Kaiba y él es mi primo Seto Kaiba_

Yuugi: _vamos a estar los cuatro en esta habitación? _– pregunta impresionado, ya que la habitación era para dos personas y que hubieran cuatro sería bien incomodo, él lo sabía bien ya que era la primera vez que dormía en un cuarto que había la cantidad de personas que correspondían

Joey: _así que ustedes son los "CEOS" que tanto parloteaba la bruja _– Seto y Atemu se miran extrañados al escuchar como ese chico se expresaba de la joven dueña del lugar, ya que habían entendido que TODOS la querían – _como sea, ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que deseen afuera de esta pieza, más este cuarto es de Yuugi y mío y no voy a dejar que se queden aquí _– mira furioso a los mayores

Seto: _lo siento mucho perro pero esa no es tu decisión, a nosotros se nos dejo elegir cualquier cuarto y nos vamos a quedar aquí_

Joey: _pues mira ricachón engreído, hay muchos cuartos para a elegir así que ve a otro y saca tus porquerías de mi pieza _– Seto y Joey empiezan a discutir mientras Atemu se acerca a Yuugi curioso de la actitud de su compañero de habitación

Atemu: _que le ocurre a ese chico?_

Yuugi: _lo que le pasa es que no soporta a la gente que tiene dinero, ya que cree que todos son unas personas sin corazón y solo desean poder _– suspira y mira a Atemu – _mi nombre es Yuugi y él es Joseph, los dos somos los que dormimos en esta habitación y será un gusto compartirla _– le sonríe a Atemu haciendo que este se sonroje un poco

Atemu: _el gusto es todo mío _– le besa la mano, pero se sorprende al ver como aquel chico tan parecido a él era arrastrado por Joey fuera del cuarto – _es una persona extraña ese chico_

Seto: _pues hubieras llegado antes, te hubieras muerto de la risa al ver su rostro cuando me vio salir del baño, me pareció que estaba babeando _– cerró la puerta riendo al recordar la cara del chico rubio, mientras que Atemu solamente suspiro ¿cómo podían ser primos?

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik y Ryou se cansaron de esperar a sus amigos así que decidieron salir a buscarlos y cuando los encontraron se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Joey le estaba reclamando algo a su amigo menor, así que se acercaron para ver el por qué estaba tan enojado el mayor de los cuatro

Joey: _ya te dije, no quiero que hables con ninguno de los dos _

Yuugi: _pero Joey creo que exageras _– dice triste el menor

Malik: _¿qué ocurre? _– mira curioso a sus amigos

Joey: _pues simple, recuerdan que ayer la perra de la dueña nos dijo que vendrían "CEOS" a quedarse un tiempo? _– Malik y Ryou asintieron – _pues hay dos de ellos en nuestra habitación_

Ryou: _pero si no mal recuerdo, dijo que eran cuatro… Malik tú crees que los otros dos estén…_

Malik: _en nuestra habitación? _– termino la frase de su amigo y los dos corrieron a su cuarto, cuando entraron vieron que estaba todo desordenado y que habían dos chicos muy parecidos a ellos discutiendo

Marik: _tú tienes toda la maldita culpa, te dije que te encargaras de traer aquel bolso, pero se te tenía que quedar al igual que tu cerebro! _– Bakura lo golpeo en la mejilla y Marik se tiro sobre él, los dos parecía que estaban haciendo "lucha libre" o algo parecido ya que se estaban golpeando bien fuerte

Ryou: _YA PAREN LOS DOS! _– grita y al parecer fue escuchado ya que los dos chicos se miraban como "quién demonios es él?" – _si van a pelear vayan a otro lado, miren como dejaron nuestro cuarto _– entra enfadado y empieza a recoger las cosas al igual que Malik

Bakura: _se puede saber quiénes son ustedes?_ – se levanta del suelo y Marik lo copia

Malik: _nosotros dos vivimos en este cuarto_

Marik: _así que con ustedes vamos a tener que compartir cuarto _– mira a Malik de pies a cabeza y luego sonríe pervertidamente

Malik: _que me vez? _– mira enfadado al CEO – _será mejor que nos ayuden a arreglar lo que desordenaron_

Marik: _y por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Ustedes son lo que viven aquí_

Malik: _pero ustedes fueron los que desordenaron _– le grita furioso

Bakura: _como sea, yo tengo cosas que hacer _– pasa por al lado de los dos menores y se va

Marik: _je, yo igual tengo muchas cosas que hacer así ahí se ven _– copia a Bakura yéndose de la habitación dejando a los dos chicos que vivían allí con todo el trabajo de ordenarla

Ryou: _maldición ¿cómo puede vivir gente así? _– se da cuenta que toda su ropa estaba tirada por todas partes y suspira pesadamente al saber que le tocaba ordenarla toda – _son unos ricachones muy molestos, mira que creer que pueden hacer lo que quieran e irse… NO SOMOS SUS SIRVIENTES!_

Malik: _ya tranquilo, solamente vamos a tener que soportarlos dos semanas y luego se irán _– intentaba darle ánimos a su amigo, ya que sabía que a este no le gustaban para nada las personas mayores que él – _bueno será mejor ordenar todo esto _– suspira resignado

Yuugi: _vaya que desorden dejaron _– miraba a sus amigos ordenando aquel desastre – _quieren ayuda? _– entro con cuidado al cuarto al ver que sus amigos asentían

Joey: _claro lo que falta ahora es que ellos nos quiten nuestras camas y nos hagan dormir en el suelo _– también había entrado a la habitación de sus amigos para ayudarlos a ordenar – _odio estos ricachones_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu estaba en su habitación arreglándose lo que más podía para la cena, le tocaba cenar con los CEOS y por nada perdería su oportunidad para conquistar alguno de esos guapos chicos. Se puso el mejor de sus escotes y una mini muy provocativa para poder llamar la mayor atención posible, se puso el perfume mejor que tenía y salió con paso decidido a la habitación en donde tendría el almuerzo.

Cuando llego a donde comería con los empresarios, se percato que ya estaban los cuatro allí y que conversaban amenamente, pero no se habían percatado de su presencia así que se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención y lo logro. Saludo cordialmente a todos y se fue a sentar al puesto que le correspondía, Atemu al ver que se iba a sentar a su lado se pone de pie y le acomoda la silla para que se sentara, para luego el volver a su asiento

Anzu: _y que les ha parecido el día aquí_ – hizo una de sus mejores sonrisas

Seto: _aun no he visto completamente las salas de comida de los chicos de aquí, pero al parecer hay varias deficiencias en las mesas, sillas y en el suministro de agua. Se ve que hay que hacer una buena mantención allí_

Atemu: _yo me dedique a observar la biblioteca y centros de estudios de los niños, por lo visto los libros y computadores han sido bien cuidados, más no existen muchos libros para que los niños puedan hacer sus deberes como se lo exige la escuela, además que es bien pequeña la biblioteca como para albergar a tantos niños estudiando y los computadores son demasiado antiguos como para poner los software necesarios_

Marik: _yo revise los cuartos de los niños mayores de diez años y por lo visto necesitan con urgencia un lugar de estudio, ya que no cuentan con ello ni tampoco tienen en los dormitorios un lugar para poder dejar todas sus pertenencias, por lo general guardan sus cosas en cajas de cartón o en algunas cajas plásticas que ellos mismo compraron… y que hay de ti Bakura_

Bakura: _los enanos tienen el mismo desastre que los más grandes, pero con la diferencia que necesitan urgentemente camas y más espacio para jugar _– mira enfadado a Marik – _esta me la pagaras _

Marik: _te lo mereces por ser olvidadizo _

Anzu: _perdonen la intromisión, pero ¿de qué hablan?_

Atemu: _vera, Bakura tenía que traer algunas cosas extras pero se les olvido, así que en el momento de que hicimos quien tocaría revisar cada aspecto del orfanato Marik se vengo haciendo que Bakura le tocara el lugar de los menores_

Anzu: _no entiendo_

Seto: _resulta que a Bakura no le gustan los niños pequeños, por aquello Marik hizo que le tocara aquello_

Anzu: _ha! Ya veo, no se preocupe Bakura-san no creo que le tome mucho tiempo aquello_

Seto: _la verdad es que esto nos tomara más tiempo de lo que pensábamos, ¿no ha considerado la idea de trasladar a los niños de este orfanato a otro? Ya que creo que esta justo en el límite de niños que puede tener_

Anzu: _si lo he pensado, pero lamentablemente los otros orfanatos también tienen artos problemas con los niños y la única solución que me dan es mandar a los más grandes al internado, pero aquello les haría un trauman_

Atemu: _claro, ya que allí van los jóvenes que comenten algún delito o que cayeron en la drogadicción y aquel ambiente los cambiaría_

Seto: _pero ¿cambiar solamente a los mayores o darles el pase para que vivan solos?_ – Atemu mira a Seto enfadado ¿cómo podía estar pidiendo que dejara a los más grandes a su suerte?

Anzu: _también vi aquel tema, pero solamente puedo dejar a tres de los cuatro libres para que vivan solos, ya que uno de ellos tiene mala salud y por aquello no pueden dejar que viva solo, así que los otros tres no quieren irse del orfanato hasta que los cuatro puedan irse_

Marik: _son bien unidos ellos cuatro por lo visto_

Anzu: _así es, es que se quieren como hermanos y como ninguno de ellos fue adoptado, decidieron quedarse para siempre juntos_

Bakura: _ahora que dice de adoptar ¿con cuanta frecuencia viene gente a buscar a niños para adoptarlos?_

Anzu: _vienen casi todos los días, más no siempre encuentran a un niño que les agrade y es por aquello que tenemos tantos niños_

La cena paso sin contratiempo y los CEOS siguieron haciendo preguntas a la dueña para enterarse más o menos la situación actual del lugar, cuando terminaron cada uno fue a las habitaciones que habían elegido para descansar.

Marik: _ustedes dos dormirán en el suelo y nosotros en las camas _– miraba desafiante a los chicos que se habían "apoderado" de las camas

Malik: _claro que no, ustedes son los que quisieron vivir aquí así que se acomodaran a las reglas de nosotros_

Bakura: _realmente creen que NOSOTROS nos amoldaremos a sus reglas? Por Dios están soñando mucho, allí tiene sacos de dormir así que bájense de la cama A-H-O-R-A _– miro enfadado a Ryou al ver que se sujetaba de la cama – _sal de ella _– empieza a tirarlo para que se soltara, pero al ver que el chico no se iba a soltar se sienta al lado de este – _bueno entonces supongo que tendré que compartir la cama contigo _– se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Ryou y este se sale de un brinco de la cama – _jajaja ahora es mía la cama _

Ryou: _ma-maldito _– mira enfadado a Bakura y con un sonrojo en las mejillas

Marik: _ahora sal tú de esta cama _– miro enfadado al chico delante de él

Malik: _y si la compartimos _– le sonríe y Marik le da un golpe en la cabeza – _qué crees que haces? _– se toca la parte recientemente atacada

Marik: _no creas que soy como ese tonto _– indica a Bakura que estaba recostado sobre la cama – _ahora sal de la cama _– toma en brazos a Malik fácilmente y lo deja en el piso – _que les quede claro, nosotros somos los que mandamos aquí así que dejen de hacer esas tonteras _

Ryou: _vaya llegaron los amos y señores de todos _– se va del cuarto enfadado seguido por Malik

Marik: _creo que se nos paso la mano _– mira preocupado la puerta

Bakura: _si dejas que ellos te manipulen, entonces estas perdido… esas son las reglas de aquí y a las que ellos se someten, por lo que no tienes porque tener aquel resentimiento ya que solamente marcamos nuestro territorio _– se levanta de la cama para tomar su pijama – _ahora acuéstate que mañana nos toca hacer más cosas_

Marik: _y de cuándo que me das ordenes? _– recibe en su cara un pijama

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Seto: _ustedes van a dormir en el piso _– mira enfadado a Joey – _así que deja aquella cama perro pulgoso _

Joey: _estás loco, ustedes llegaron a nuestro cuarto así que ustedes dormirán en el piso_

Seto: _mira bien perro de nosotros depende de que ustedes vivan mejor o no, así que mejor acepta nuestras condiciones_

Joey: _si claro, como si me importara mucho el que cambien un par de cosas… nosotros somos los dueño de esta habitación así que vete a dormir en el piso ricachón engreído_

Yuugi:_ Joey deja que duerman en tu cama _– le sonríe – _nosotros compartimos mi cama y ellos duermen en la tuya_

Joey: _porque debería pasarle MI cama a estos ricachones? _– empieza a gruñir al ver que Atemu se acerca a Yuugi

Atemu: _gracias pequeño por ofrecer tú cama, pero descuida yo dormiré en el suelo _– le sonríe tiernamente y Yuugi se sonroja un poco

Joey: _aléjate de mi amigo_ – gruñe más al ver que Seto se acerca a donde Yuugi

Seto: _bien entonces yo tomare tú cama _– sonríe al ver que Joey se había puesto de pie de su cama para poner entre Seto y Yuugi – _que ocurre perro pulgoso? No me digas que ahora quieres dormir aquí _

Joey: _no dejare que Yuugi duerma en el suelo_

Yuugi: _tranquilo Joey, no me pasara nada _– le sonríe a su amigo y este lo mira preocupado

Joey: _Yuu-kun sabes bien el porqué no quiero que duermas en el piso_

Seto: _entonces duerman los dos juntos _– levanta una ceja – _y así de paso dejas de hacer tanto show_

Joey: _ya te dije que no te dejare mi cama _– Seto suspira enfadado, ese niño sí que sabía sacarlo de quicio

Yuugi: _entonces compartamos tu cama Joey _– este lo mira confundido – _tú no quieres pasar la cama y yo sí, además no quieres que duerma en el piso así que duermo contigo y todo arreglado _– le sonríe y Joey suspira resignado – _qué dices?_

Joey: _está bien, pero no quiero que ustedes hagan nada raro _– mira furioso a los CEOS

Atemu: _descuida, no les haremos nada ya que por lo menos no está en mis planes_

Seto: _descuida nunca tocaría un perro asqueroso como tú _– toma su bolso y lo deja sobre la cama de Yuugi – _ahora si me disculpan iré a cambiarme ya que tengo cosas que hacer temprano _– saca su pijama y se va al baño

Yuugi: _tranquilo Joey _– mira a su amigo que aun estaba furioso – _solo será por estas dos semanas _– le sonríe y va a su armario para sacar su pijama – _además tenemos que compartir, así que no seas mezquino _

Yuugi se empezó a sacar la ropa delante de los dos chicos y Atemu se quedo viéndolo, cosa que Joey se percato y le lanzo un almohadazo para que dejara de ver a su amigo

Joey: _que crees que ves? _

Atemu: _lo que yo quiera _– levanta los hombros – _es que acaso también nos quieres controlar eso? _– mira desafiante a Joey

Joey toma el cobertor de la cama y lo pone alrededor de Yuugi para que Atemu no lo siguiera mirando, este simplemente suspira enfadado y mira para otro lado. Mientras que Yuugi mira sin entender la actitud de su amigo, ya que este nunca se había avergonzado por cambiarse de ropa ante nadie y ahora lo cubría sin saber el por qué.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou llego al patio del orfanato y se sentó en una de las bancas, odiaba a los mayores ya que siempre querían que hicieran las cosas que ellos les pedían y no tomaban en cuenta las decisiones o las sugerencias de los más pequeños. Siempre había sido lo mismo con todos y era por aquello que nunca había querido irse con ninguna pareja que querían adoptarlo, porque era adaptarse a las reglas de ellos y eso nunca lo aceptaría.

Malik llego al lado de su amigo sabiendo bien que este aun estaba enfadado, se acerco despacio y se sentó al lado de él, miro al cielo estrellado pensando bien las cosas antes de hablarlas

Malik: _solo serán dos semanas, podrás soportarlas?_

Ryou: _eso espero… no quiero ir a ese internado que tanto habla esa bruja_

Malik: _y que vas hacer? _– miro a su amigo y este también lo miro

Ryou: _creo que tendré que tragarme mi lengua esta semana _– sonrío tristemente – _ya que no quiero que por mi culpa nos envié a los cuatro allá_

Malik: _tranquilo, se que lo lograras _– paso su brazo por la espalda de su amigo para atraerlo a él – _y si no te puedes controlar, yo estaré a tu lado para tranquilizarte _– Ryou se acomodo mejor en el cuerpo de su amigo para luego suspirar

Ryou: _las cosas pasan por algo, ojala no sea para mal_ – miro el cielo y vio una estrella fugaz – _ojala que algún día mi sueño se cumpla _– susurro cerrando los ojos

Malik:_ el sueño de todos dirás _– agrego ya que él también había visto esa estrella

**Continuara…

* * *

**No se cuando continuare el fic, como ven es bien extenso y mi tiempo es escaso (malvada U) pero les dejo el primer chapter para saber su opinión n_n ojala dejen review ya que así uno se anima en seguir escribiendo jijiji n_n nos vemos!


	2. De a poco, la verdad se va revelando

Bueno aquí les traigo la actualización n_n muchas gracias por leer mi primer capitulo y ojala les guste este... bueno primero que nada voy a responder los comentarios n_n

**Mekari:** Jejeje muchas gracias, no creí que iba a gustar tanto la historia. Respecto a Anzu, a mi también me cae mal, pero ¿quemarla? creo que te pasas jejeje. Bueno como pediste que pusiera Mokuba y Noah lo haré, así que de apoco voy a ir acomodando la idea para que aparescan esos dos lindos chicos n_n. Realmente es genial que te haya gustado... y respecto a mi redacción TToTT no me mandes a leer que no me gusta mucho (todos me mandan a lo mismo, pero bueno creo que algún día lo haré jejeje). Bueno gracias reiteradamente por tu comentario xD y espero que te guste este capítulo n_n nos vemos Bye Bye!

**chiyo asakura: **Hola Chiyo, jijiji gracias por no apresurarme en continuarlo y descuida yo voy a actualizar si o si este fic n_n ya que veo que tome la atención de varias personas... eres mi fan? OMG wiiiiiiiiiiiii tengo fan! XD bueno gracias por leer siempre mis fics y aprecio mucho tus comentarios n_n ojala te guste este capítulo también, nos vemos Bye Bye!

**Misumi Hyuuga:** jijiji si, el fic lo publico en dos páginas (amoryaoiejem... pa que no me pillen que toy tirando a otra página jijiji) así que puedes leerlo en cualquiera de los dos lugares, ya que los actualizo a la par n_n bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, nos estamos leyendo Bye Bye

Bueno ahora al fic!

* * *

**De a poco, la verdad se va revelando**

Bakura miró molesto el cuarto y le lanzó una almohada a Marik para que despertara, pero al no lograrlo, lo tiró al piso del cuarto, logrando así su objetivo, Marik miró enfadado a su agresor pero, antes de poder alegar algo le mostró los dos sacos de dormir que ellos habían llevado y entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir su primo Bakura, pero de todos modos le lanzó la almohada de vuelta para desquitarse.

Los dos iban caminando con el semblante enfadado y cuando llegaron al patio del orfanato vieron a las dos personas que andaban buscando, los dos estaban recostados bajo de un árbol, siendo el menor de los dos que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro, y éste en la cabeza de su primo. Al llegar al lado de los dos, Marik les lanzó agua, despertando a los dos chicos de inmediato.

Ryou: _¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?_ – preguntó enfadado

Malik: _Míralo por el lado positivo, ya no tendremos que bañarnos. _– bostezó ya que aún estaba medio dormido.

Bakura: _Eso deberíamos preguntarle nosotros a ustedes, _– miró desafiante al chico que se le parecía – _deberían haber ido a dormido a su cuarto anoche, no quedarse aquí afuera, se podrían haber enfermado._

Ryou: _Pues disculpe usted, pero resulta que nuestras camas estaban ocupadas por personas indeseadas. _– ve cómo Bakura se le acerca y lo mira más enfadado – _¡Ni se le ocurra acercarse más!_

Bakura: _¿O sino, qué? _– se iba a acercar más, cuando una voz de atrás lo interrumpe.

Anzu: _Qué bueno que los encuentro. _– mira a Ryou y Malik que tenían el semblante serio, al igual que los CEOS – _¿Estos chicos los están molestando?_

Bakura: _No, para nada. Simplemente es que se fueron antes de que nosotros nos levantáramos y nos preocupamos, así que los salimos a buscar. _– mintió sin ningún problema, pero ni Malik ni Ryou se enfadaron por esto.

Anzu: _Bueno, los estaba buscando para que fueran a tomar desayuno, ya que sus amigos ya están esperándolos._

Ryou: _Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. _– pasa de al lado de Basura, casi empujándolo – _Tenemos clases. _– añadió.

Malik: _Espérame, Ryou. _– iba a seguir a su primo, pero su pie tropieza con una raíz del árbol haciendo que caiga, más nunca sintió el golpe del suelo ya que unos brazos morenos lo sujetaron, haciendo que se pusiera rojo de vergüenza – _Gra-gracias, señor. _– Marik le sonríe, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Marik: _Descuida, no fue nada. _– le habla bajo a Malik para que solamente él escuchara, lo suelta con cuidado para que no se caiga y éste sale corriendo persiguiendo a su primo. – _Bueno, vamos a comer, ya me ruge la tripita._

Anzu: _Síganme, por favor. _– los dos chicos siguieron a la mujer en silencio.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey se estaba estirando en su silla en la hora de receso, realmente las horas de matemáticas se las había dormido todas, ya que la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien y no fue porque Yuugi se moviera mucho, no, para nada, ya que estaba acostumbrado a eso. La verdad es que tener a esos dos ricachones en su cuarto no fue para nada grato y lo tenían con sus cinco sentidos despiertos para que no le pasara nada a Yuugi, ni a él. Se volvió a desperezar y se tiró sobre su banco, realmente había tenido una mala noche.

Ryou: _No puedo creer que tengamos que soportarlos por dos semanas._

Malik: _Se apoderaron de nuestras camas. _– pone una cara de llanto cómica.

Joey: _Yo no dormí bien. _– le sale una burbujita en la nariz – _¡Váyanse, ricachones engreídos! _– a sus amigos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Yuugi: _Pues, yo no les encuentro nada malo a ellos. _– Ryou y Malik lo miran enfadado – _Es verdad, ellos se notan distinto a los otros que han venido._

Ryou: _Ni siquiera llegues a confiar en ellos, lo único que desean esos tipos es sacar el mayor provecho de las cosas y no les importan los sentimientos de los demás. _– habló muy enfadado y luego se fue de la sala, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

Yuugi: _Realmente no creo que lo que dice Ryou sea verdad._

Malik: _Yuu, recuerda que a Ryou no le gustan las personas nuevas. _– pasa su brazo sobre el cuello de su amigo y lo atrae hacia él – _Pero tranquilo, yo tampoco creo que sean malas personas. _– le sonríe y Yuugi le devuelve el gesto.

Las siguientes horas de clases, no fueron muy entretenidas, ya que Ryou estaba enfadado con Yuugi y con Malik por confiar en aquellos CEOS, mientras que Joey seguía ocupando su pupitre como almohada y no le importaba que los profesores les reclamaran.

Cuando volvieron a sus cuartos, Malik y Ryou se llevaron la enorme sorpresa de que no podían entrar a ésta ya que le habían puesto un candado, así que fueron de inmediato a reclamarle a la dueña del orfanato para que les devolviera su habitación.

Anzu: _¿Así que quieren de vuelta su cuarto? _– sonríe malvadamente.

Ryou: _¿Y ahora qué demonios hicimos?_ – estaba harto de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Anzu: _Les prohibí el acercarse a los CEOS y lo primero que hacen es ir a donde ellos, ¿creían que no lo había notado?_

Malik: _¿De qué demonios habla?_

Ryou: _Nosotros no nos acercamos a ellos, ellos fueron los que se fueron a nuestro cuarto a instalarse y nos dejaron sin cama ni nada._

Anzu: _Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de los locos. _– Malik habla algo por abajo y Anzu le tira un vaso, haciéndole una pequeña herida en la cabeza – _¡Los dos quedarán bajo el agua fría durante una hora! _– los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando impresionados – _Chicos, llévenselos a las regaderas y vigilen que estén ahí todo el tiempo._

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura llegó molesto a donde se encontraban Atemu y Marik, estos dos se le quedaron mirando extrañados, ya que era raro que pasara todo el día molesto.

Atemu: _¿Qué pasa, Bakura? _

Bakura: _Resulta que fui al cuarto en donde nos estábamos quedando, y no están las cosas de los niños._

Marik: _¿Y qué tiene de malo? Creí que no querías estar con ellos._

Bakura: _Una cosa que no me gusten los niños chicos, y otra que les quiten su habitación._

Atemu: _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Bakura: _Pues, esto. _– le tira un candado hecho trizas – _Resulta que alguien cerró la puerta con ese candado y tuve que forzarlo para abrir la puerta, para luego encontrar solamente nuestras cosas ahí._

Marik: _¿Y ahora vas a decir que estás preocupado por los niños que estaban con nosotros? Por favor, si desde un principio no quisiste venir a este lugar, solamente viniste porque te hice una apuesta, o sino, lo más seguro es que estarías en alguna playa descansando._

Bakura: _¿Y qué si hubiera sido así? Sabes que odio a los niños y estar aquí es insoportable para mi, ver a todos esos niños corriendo de aquí para allá, gritando y manchados quién sabe con qué cosas… _– suspira enfadado – _Realmente estoy pensando si vale la pena estar sacrificándome tanto por estos mocosos._

Atemu: _Sabes que tienes libres las puertas para irte, aunque eso significaría perder tu apuesta con Marik, a nosotros no nos influye si estás aquí o no. Pensándolo mejor, no sé por qué Seto nos pidió que viniéramos nosotros tres, ya que él solo podría arreglar todo este lugar._

Seto: _Sí, tienes razón. _– llegó de repente a la habitación en que se encontraban y se sentó en una silla vacía que había – _Pero hay muchas cosas que hacer en este lugar, y también quiero que me ayuden a ver algunas actitudes extrañas._

Marik: _¿De qué hablas? _– preguntó curioso, cruzándose de brazos.

Seto: _Siempre, este lugar ha sido beneficiado por diferentes instituciones, pero a simple vista vemos que el lugar nunca ha recibido ningún arreglo, ni siquiera han intentado disimularlo._

Atemu: _¿Estás diciendo que la dueña del lugar se queda con el dinero? Ella misma dijo al comienzo que gastaba casi todo el dinero en una deuda que había en el lugar._

Seto: _¿Y tú le creíste? _– levanta una ceja y luego saca de su maletín varios papeles – _Aquí está todo el historial de este orfanato, y nada de lo que me dijo esa mujer es real._

Bakura: _Así que estás detrás de un fraude… ¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa?_

Seto: _La dueña del lugar siempre intenta hacer lo mismo, pero la última vez, el benefactor dio un paso atrás justo un día antes de firmar aquel cheque que le daría ayuda a este lugar, y desde entonces no ha habido nadie que quiera ayudar._

Bakura: _Sigo repitiendo la pregunta, ¿a nosotros qué nos importa? _– estaba harto de escuchar tanto discurso.

Seto: _Simplemente que más adelante podrías ser tú uno de los muchos que firman para hacer una "buena obra", y al final simplemente has sido timado._

Bakura: _¿Y? Al fin y al cabo cumpliría mi propósito de hacer sobresalir mi nombre como buen empresario, no me importa qué hagan con el dinero._

Seto: _Realmente me desesperas. _– suspira intentando calmarse – _Que si me ayudan a desenmascarar a la dueña del lugar, les daré esa firma que tanto desean. _– habló cansado.

Marik: _Hubieras dicho eso desde un principio. _– sonrío feliz, al igual que Basura.

Bakura: _Ahora sí nos entendemos, ricachón._

Seto: _Les daré las condiciones, entonces. Lo que deseo que hagan es: Marik, tú vas a tratar de todas las formas que puedas sacar información a los trabajadores del lugar; Bakura, a ti te va a tocar sacar información a los niños. _– Bakura lo interrumpe.

Bakura: _¿Por qué a mí? Que lo haga Yami o Marik. _– habla molesto.

Seto: _Porque a Marik y a Yami les tengo asignado ya lo que van hacer, y cómo sólo quedaba eso, pues no te queda de otra más que aceptar. _– Bakura dice algunas insolencias – _Y por último, Yami, a ti te va a tocar sacarle algo de información a Mazaki._

Atemu: _¿Y por qué yo a Mazaki-san?_

Seto: _Eres el de mejores modales del lugar, además de que se nota que te atrae algo esa mujer, así que fácilmente puedes sacar lo que deseas… Aparte, siempre tienes a todos a los pies con tu forma de ser_.

Atemu: _No sé si agradecerte o golpearte._ – se levantó de su puesto – _Como sea, yo vine a ayudar a este lugar, y si Mazaki-san se queda con algo de dinero a mí no me interesa, solamente quiero cumplir con lo que prometí. _– se va del cuarto.

Marik: _Este chico nunca cambiará. _– toma unos papeles para leerlos – _Ahora que recuerdo, Basura, _– sigue mirando hojeando los papeles – _venías furioso por lo de los chicos… Me pregunto a qué lugar los habrán cambiado._

Bakura: _Eso mismo iré a preguntar ahora. _– se va de la habitación.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura iba caminando por los pasillos del orfanato con paso bien decidido, pero de repente una puerta se abre de golpe y deja ver a un chico albino que cae al piso con la ropa toda mojada. Iba a pasar de largo el CEO, pero al ver que el chico empezó a toser fuertemente y a botar un poco de sangre, se asustó.

Bakura: _Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? _– se agacha a la altura del menor.

Ryou: _No me toque. _– golpea la mano de Bakura que se iba acercando a su hombro – _No necesito la compasión de un ricachón engreído. _– se iba a poner de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, así que Bakura lo tomó en brazos – _¿Qué cree que hace? Suélteme de una vez por todas._ – se pone a patalear un poco, pero al no lograr su objetivo, se queda quieto.

Bakura: _Ya era hora de que te calmaras, dime, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? _

Al no recibir respuesta se asusta un poco, ya que al parecer el chico se encontraba mal, así que decidió llevarlo a la enfermería del lugar, al entrar se percató de algo que no había visto antes, NO HABÍA NINGÚN MEDICAMENTO EN EL LUGAR, y al ver el estado de las camillas, se enfadó aún más. La enfermera se acercó preocupada al ver al menor de los albinos y le pidió ayuda al CEO para que le saquen la ropa mojada, dejándolo solamente en bóxers.

Enfermera: _Ya vuelvo, iré a buscar un termómetro. _

Bakura solamente se quedó mirando a la enfermera irse del lugar, para luego depositar su atención al menor que estaba respirando con dificultad en la camilla, acercó su mano a la frente de éste y se percató de que estaba hirviendo.

Ryou: _Papá… Papá, ¿volviste por mi? _– mira con cariño a Bakura – _Sabía que no te olvidarías de mí… Sabía que vendrías por mí… _– le costaba respirar y con mucha dificultad tomó la mano de Basura, quien aún permanecía en su frente. – _Siempre confíe que volverías… que… que me sacarías de aquí… de este infierno. _– de repente su cabeza se fue de lado, perdiendo todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Bakura: _¡Oye, niño! _– toma a Ryou de los hombros y lo sacude un poco – _Despierta, niño, ¡vamos! ¡Abre los ojos!_ – de repente, la enfermera llega con una caja con una cruz roja sobre ésta.

Enfermera: _Dudo que le responda si lo zamarrea. _– saca del botiquín el termómetro y le pasa unas toallas a Bakura – _Por favor, llene aquella fuente con agua fría y sumérjalas ahí… _– le pone el termómetro a Ryou bajo el brazo, para luego dejar una de las toallas sobre la frente del menor – _Me pregunto por qué habrá estado estilando._

Bakura: _No lo sé, iba caminando cuando una puerta se abrió y cayó él al suelo. _– la enfermera, al escuchar eso, baja la mirada triste –_ ¿Usted sabe algo?_

Enfermera: _Discúlpeme, pero no sé nada al respecto. _– saca la toalla que estaba sobre la frente de Ryou y la cambia por la otra.

Bakura: _Como sea… ¿Tiene todo lo necesario para atenderlo aquí? _– la enfermera niega con la cabeza – _Bueno, llamaré a una ambulancia._

Enfermera: _N-no es necesario, señor. _– mira preocupada a Bakura –_ No creo que sea muy grave._

Bakura: _Sea o no grave, pediré que le hagan un chequeo médico. _– sin más, sale de la habitación con el celular en la mano, hablando al hospital, luego de dos minutos entra – _Vendrán en diez minutos… El termómetro debe estar listo._

La enfermera sacó el termómetro y cuando vio cuánto marcaba, se asustó bastante, así que le pidió a Bakura que la ayudara a ventilar un poco más la habitación, para poder bajarle la temperatura al chico, pero por más que quisiera ayudarlo, no podía, ya que no tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo, así que les quedaba solamente esperar a que llegara la ambulancia.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu iba tarareando una canción por el camino cuando de repente ve a Atemu a lo lejos, así que se subió un poco la mini falda que traía puesta, y con un paso bien coqueto se le acercó, pero trastabilló, haciendo que fuera de frente, más el golpe nunca llegó, ya que Atemu había detenido su caída sujetándola de los hombros. Los dos se quedaron mirando y el CEO le regaló una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y tratara de apegar más su cuerpo al mayor, logrando su propósito.

Anzu: _Mu-muchas gracias, Atemu-san. _– apegó su pecho al CEO y éste sonrió.

Atemu: _Descuide, ¿se encuentra bien? _

Anzu: _Sí, claro. _– intenta dar un paso y pone cara de molestia – _Creo que no, señor._

Atemu: _Descuide, yo la llevaré a su cuarto. _– la toma en brazos como una princesa y la lleva al cuarto.

Anzu: _Muchas gracias, Atemu-san, realmente es un caballero. _– Atemu con cuidado le saca los zapatos que traía – _Gracias. _– susurra muy dulcemente.

Atemu: _No tiene que agradecer. _– le sonríe –_ Será mejor que descanse su pie, ya que sería bien feo que se lo lastime más por andar trabajando._

Anzu: _Descuide, eso haré. _– Atemu hace un ademán con la cabeza para despedirse y cuando se va de su cuarto, Anzu salta de la cama de alegría –_ Creo que ya tengo a uno, ¡sí! _– se tira sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – _Ahora sólo falta deshacerse de esos mocosos y estaré como siempre soñé._

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu, al salir de la habitación de Anzu, ve a Yuugi recargado sobre la pared de ésta y se le queda mirando tristemente, se iba a acercar pero, éste lo mira a los ojos haciendo que se detuviera.

Yuugi: _Tenga cuidado, a veces las apariencias engañan, Kaiba-sama._ – después de decir esto, pasa por al lado de Atemu, pero éste lo detiene – _¿Qué desea?_

Atemu: _Eso quisiera saber yo, desde que llegamos a este lugar existe una atmósfera extraña entre los empleados y los niños que viven aquí, dime por qué._

Yuugi: _Si quiere saberlo, no lo logrará forzándome. _– Atemu lo suelta – _Hay muchas cosas que no saben ustedes, pero si se los dice un mendigo, lo más seguro que nunca se lo crean. _– Atemu miró muy confundido al menor, ya que estaba actuando muy diferente a como se dio a conocer el día de ayer y eso le molestaba.

Atemu: _¿Acaso eres doble cara? _– miró enfadado al menor y éste le dio la espalda – _Oye, te estoy hablando. _– lo gira haciéndolo que lo mirara directo a los ojos – _Respóndeme a lo que te pregunto._

Yuugi: _No todo lo que pide se va hacer de inmediato, el dinero y las caras bonitas no ayudan aquí. _– toma las manos de Atemu y las quita de sus hombros – _Lamentablemente, no tengo autorizado el hablar de lo que pasa aquí, si quiere saber, tendrá que investigarlo usted mismo… Y respecto a la otra pregunta, no soy una persona de doble cara._

Atemu: _Entonces, ¿a quién demonios voy a tener que preguntarle para saber? _– mira enfadado a Yuugi, a él le gustaban las respuestas a sus preguntas y no que las esquivaran.

Yuugi:_ Como le dije, investigue, ya que no quiero que nada malo les pase a las personas que más quiero en este mundo, ahora si me disculpa tengo tarea que hacer... Nos vemos en la noche. _– inclina la cabeza y se va.

Atemu: _¿Qué ocurrirá en este lugar? _– suspira al ver al chico marcharse – _¿Así que una cara bonita? Eres el primero que se niega algo a lo que ordeno… Qué interesante. _– sonríe feliz.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey estaba tirado sobre la cama, mirando el techo, había dormido mucho durante las horas de clases y ahora que por fin tenía una cama para descansar, no podía dormir, de repente ve que se abre la puerta entrando su amigo menor y salta de la cama para saludarlo feliz, pero al verlo con el semblante triste, se asusta. Realmente quería como a un hermano a Yuugi, y cualquier cosa que le pasara a éste, a él le preocupaba, por aquello siempre estaba a lado del chico, para ayudarlo y darle consejos, o simplemente acompañarlo un rato.

Joey: _Yuu, ¿qué ocurre? _

Yuugi: _¿Qué pasará si le decimos a los CEOS lo que ocurre en este lugar? _– pregunta mirando el suelo, pero Joey lo toma del cuello de la ropa para mirarlo a los ojos, pero éste los desvía.

Joey: _No me digas que hablaste con ellos acerca de lo que pasa aquí…_ – dice con nerviosismo.

Yuugi: _No, para nada… Pero al parecer ellos se han percatado de que aquí pasa algo mal… Y yo… Yo creo que ellos nos ayudarán si les decimos lo que pasa._ – mira a los ojos a Joey y éste lo suelta para luego suspirar.

Joey: _Yuu… _– lo abraza – _Por favor, deja de creer que los ricos son personas buenas, ellos no son como lo pintan en los cuentos, más bien son personas interesadas en ellos mismos que ni les importa pisar a alguien para cumplir con sus deseos. _– suelta a Yuugi y le besa la frente – _Yuu, sé que tienes muchos deseos de salir de aquí, pero no saldremos por la ayuda de ellos, sino por nuestra propia cuenta. _– se levanta de la cama y se va a su escritorio – _Yuu, ¿me prestas los cuadernos para pasar la materia en limpio?_

Yuugi: _Claro, están en mi mochila. _– se tira sobre la cama – _Me pregunto por qué al verlos sentí algo distinto… _– cierra los ojos recordando algo – _Ojala que pronto podamos salir de este espantoso lugar._

Joey: _Descuida, sabes que este verano voy a trabajar al igual que Malik, y así los dos podremos mantenernos a los cuatro. _– comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro – _Solamente hay que aguantar hasta verano… Solamente hasta verano. _– repitió un poco triste.

Yuugi: _Sí… Así que hay que esforzarse al máximo este semestre para terminar bien con los ramos. _– cerró los ojos y se giró – _Tengo un poco de sueño…_

Joey: _Descansa, Yuu._

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Iba caminando con mucha dificultad por los pasillos afirmado en una pared, estaba temblando demasiado y no sabía si iba por el camino que correspondía, lo único que desea en ese momento era algo caliente para recuperar el calor del cuerpo pero, parecía que nunca lo iba a encontrar. Se afirmó a la pared y se dejó caer por ésta, realmente ya no podía dar ni un paso más, y cada vez sentía más frío.

-_ Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? _– habló una voz que conocía, pero no podía distinguir quién era ya que veía todo borroso – _Oye, responde, niño. _

Sintió cómo lo tocaba y que de repente lo tomaron en brazos para llevarlo a algún lugar, a él no le importaba a dónde lo llevaran, solamente quería sentir calor, así que se apegó más a la persona que lo llevaba, recibiendo un exquisito olor de perfume.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una sala blanca con una máquina conectado a él que indicaba el pulso de su corazón, el lugar tenía una temperatura agradable así que no quería moverse de ahí. De pronto, se abre la puerta y puede ver a un chico de pelo cenizo que lo miraba con preocupación, se acerco a él y le tomo la mano, para luego sonreír feliz.

Malik: _¿Dónde estoy? _– preguntó confundido.

Marik: _Estás en un hospital… Realmente me asustaste mucho cuando te vi. _– suspira aliviado y se sienta en la silla que estaba cerca, Malik solamente lo mira confundido – _Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, te encontré sentado en el piso, estabas pálido y tus manos estaban azules, eso me asustó mucho así que, llamé a una ambulancia para traerte de inmediato aquí. Te llevé a la enfermería y te abrigué con todo lo que encontré, pero tú no volvías a tener tu temperatura que correspondía y cuando llegó la ambulancia, los paramédicos dijeron que tenías hipotermia moderada… Realmente me asustaste mucho, niño. _– lo abraza cariñosamente.

Malik: _Disculpe, no fue mi intención preocuparlo… _– Marik le tapa la boca con dos dedos.

Marik: _En vez de disculparte, deberías decirme por qué estabas en ese estado. _– Malik lo mira sorprendido, para luego mirar por la ventana – _Por favor, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Malik: _Si le digo algo, mis amigos estarán en peligro y no quiero eso. _– unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Marik: _Tranquilo, te prometo que solamente yo lo sabré, y no le contaré a nadie. _– le toma una de las manos y Malik sonríe.

Malik: _Lo que a ustedes les mostraron no es nada de lo que en verdad ocurre en el orfanato…_ – suspiró pesadamente para luego mirar a Marik – _Aquel orfanato es todo un infierno, solamente nos tienen ahí para poder recibir el dinero que les da el estado por tener a cierta cantidad de niños al cuidado de ellos… Realmente yo me hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo de aquel lugar, pero mi amigo es delicado de salud, por lo que no puedo irme sabiendo que a él aún le queda un buen tiempo en aquel lugar. _– mira la ventana con los ojos brillosos – _Si nos portamos de una forma inadecuada para los ojos de la dueña del orfanato, nos da castigos como: el encerrarnos en una pieza pequeña por lo menos una hora, dejarnos sin comer por uno o dos días, meternos bajo el agua fría por media hora o golpearnos con unas varillas en la espalda o piernas. _– de repente siente unas manos sobre las suyas y mira a Marik llorando – _Realmente aquel lugar es un infierno… Snif… Sé que no nos pueden ayudar a todos, pero… Snif, pero le pido que por favor saquen a mi amigo Yuugi y Ryou de aquel lugar… Yo… Yo sé que puedo mantenerme solo al igual que Joey, pero ellos dos son los más delicados de los cuatro y sé que no podríamos mantenerlos aunque quisiéramos._

Marik se quedó mirando como el pequeño lloraba desesperadamente, aferrándose a las sábanas y dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas, aquella imagen lo entristeció mucho y abrazó a Malik para intentar calmarlo.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey iba feliz cantando por los pasillos del orfanato, había visto el menú de la cafetería y hoy tocaba comer un rico queque de manzana, así que lo más seguro era que comiera los de sus amigos ya que siempre les regalaban los suyos para que los dejara en paz. Dobla en una esquina para ir a despertar a su amigo, pero pasa a chocar de frente con alguien, se disculpó de inmediato pero, en vez de recibir las disculpas del otro, recibió un reclamo.

Seto: _Fíjate por dónde caminas, perro estúpido, casi ensucias mi ropa. _– miró molesto a Joey y éste le devolvió la mirada.

Joey: _Pues disculpe por no estar tan pulcro como usted, señor engreído. _– era verdad, la ropa de casi todos los niños del orfanato estaba sucia o manchada con cosas que no salían con una simple lavada.

Seto: _Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disculparte, perro. _– se sacude su ropa.

Joey: _Pues, si no quiere que su linda ropa se ensucie con la "basura", entonces no se junte con ella, imbécil. _– se disponía a irse, pero Seto lo detiene – _¿Qué? ¿Quiere que lo siga insultando, ricachón de pacotilla?_ – de repente siente cómo es atraído al cuerpo de Seto e iba a reclamar, pero le tapa la boca con la mano. Después de unos minutos lo suelta – _¿Qué mierda cree que hace? _– lo mira enfadado.

Seto: _Eso a ti no te interesa. _– mira su celular y contesta – _Sí… Ya veo… Así que te quedarás allá… Pues, saluda al otro imbécil que también se va a quedar por allá… Sí, ese mismo… Sí, intenta averiguar algo con él… No, imbécil, eso no… ¡Anda a joderte a tu madre! _– le cuelga – _¿Y tú qué miras? _– se va sin esperar respuesta.

Joey: _Cada vez odio más a esos ricachones que se creen los dueños del mundo… _– suspira y se va.

Seto se quedó mirando cómo se iba Joey por el pasillo, para luego mirar el lugar que se había quedado mirando cuando había acercado a Joey a su cuerpo, se quedó mirando un rato más hasta que vio salir a un trabajador con un niño que anteriormente había visto, y ahora el niño tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre en la ropa. Esperó a que el trabajador del lugar se alejara del niño, para luego acercarse a éste.

Seto: _Niño… _– el niño al verlo cerca, se asustó mucho y se puso a llorar – _Tranquilo, no te voy hacer nada… _– se agacha a la altura del menor – _Dime, ¿qué pasó? _– le seca las lágrimas con la mano y se percata de que las heridas estaban sangrando mucho, así que prefiere curárselas – _Ven, creo que será mejor hablar en otro lugar… _– lo toma en brazos para llevarlo al único lugar donde sabía que no lo molestarían.

Lo llevó hasta el cuarto en donde estaba durmiendo y dejó al niño de pelo negro sobre la cama, éste suspiró cansado por tantas cosas que había sufrido durante el día y vio cómo el joven de pelo café se acercaba a él con un botiquín pequeño para poder curarle las heridas. Cuando terminó de hacer aquello, Seto se sentó a lado del pequeño.

Seto: _Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre y qué fue lo que te pasó?_

Niño: _Mi nombre es Mokuba, señor, y, pues… Hoy… Me pasé a pelear con un chico que me insultó y como me llamaron a detención por culpa de eso, en el orfanato me castigaron por dejar mal puesto su nombre._

_Seto: Y supongo que el castigo fue la golpiza que te dieron. _– Mokuba asintió – _¿Me podrías contar todo lo que pasa aquí? _– Mokuba se le quedó mirando extrañado, pero asintió feliz ya que por fin se podría desahogar de tantos problemas que llevaba con él.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Yuugi: _¿Dónde están Ryou y Malik?_ – preguntaba desesperado a su mejor amigo.

Joey: _Yuu, lo único que me dijeron es que se los llevaron al hospital para hacerles un chequeo, pero no me dijeron por qué. _– los dos se encontraban en su cuarto, sentados en la cama del mayor, preocupados por sus amigos – _Realmente me parece extraño que los llevaran así como así para hacerles un chequeo… Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo hacen chequeos médicos aquí?_

Seto: _¿Es que a caso a ustedes dos nunca los han revisado por si tienen alguna enfermedad? _– iba entrando recién al cuarto y se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando a los dos dueños de la habitación – _¿Es que no me van a responder?_

Joey: _Eso no es asunto suyo._ – se levanta de la cama y tira de Yuugi – _Ven, Yuu, será mejor que nos cambiemos la ropa para dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a clases temprano._

Seto: _¿Es que acaso no te puedes cambiar solo? _– mira como jalaba a su amigo al baño y cerraba la puerta de un golpe – _En este orfanato están pasando cosas extrañas y quiero saber cuáles son, así que será mejor que hable alguno de ustedes dos._

Atemu: _Obligándolos no vas a lograr nada, Seto. _– entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de él – _Estos niños no van hablar, ya que hay algo que les puede pasar si lo hacen._

Seto: _¿Como qué? _– levanta una ceja esperando respuestas de su primo pero, éste niega – _Genial, o sea, a ellos los pueden estar matando uno a uno, pero no van a hablar porque les puede pasar algo peor… Bueno, si ellos desean seguir viviendo en este infierno, es cosa suya._

Pasaron varios minutos pero, Joey y Yuugi no salían del baño, cosa que les molestaba a los dos CEOS del cuarto y cuando empezaron a escuchar risas del otro lado de la puerta, se quedaron mirando extrañados.

Yuugi: _¡Jajaja! Joey, no hagas eso que me da muchas cosquillas._

Joey: _Lo sé, es por eso que lo hago._

Yuugi: _Jajaja, no, por favor, para… Jajajajaja… ¡Ay! Eso me dolió._

Joey: _Lo siento, pero ya va a pasar, así que no me reclames._

Yuugi: _Odio cuando haces eso._

Seto y Atemu se quedaron mirando extrañados así que, sin más, decidieron entrar al baño, al entrar vieron a Joey y Yuugi dentro del agua de la tina, estando el primero sobre el menor, y le estaba lavando la espalda para sacar toda la mugre de ésta, pero al percatarse que eran observados los dos se pusieron rojos y Joey les lanzó a sus intrusos la botella de shampoo, pero no golpeó a ninguno de los dos.

Seto: _Tanto alboroto que hacen por tomar un baño, será mejor que se callen de una buena vez._ – sale del baño enfadado y Atemu simplemente suspira.

Atemu: _¿Nunca cambiarás tu forma de ser, primito? _

Yuugi se quedó mirando extrañado la actitud de los CEOS, mas Joey se enfadó bastante con ellos ya que no podía creer que se hubieran metido como si nada al baño y ni siquiera les hubieran ofrecido una disculpa, además, lo más seguro era que esas dos personas hubieran imaginado que ellos dos estaban haciendo "cositas" entre ellos. De repente, Joey ve que Yuugi, sigue mirando confundido hacia la puerta y recoge un poco de agua en sus manos para dejarla caer sobre su amigo y así sacarlo del asombro.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, salieron a la pieza y se sentaron en la cama del mayor de los dos, ahí Yuugi se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, mientras Seto estaba ocupando una computadora portátil y Atemu estaba leyendo un libro.

Joey: _Bueno, Yuu, hiciste tus deberes, supongo. _– su amigo asintió – _Odio a ese profesor de artes, cree que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer sus estúpidos dibujos y que además dibujamos perfecto._

Yuugi: _Pero, Joey, a mí me gusta dibujar, además me gustan todos los trabajos que nos manda el profesor. _– recibe una toalla en la cara.

Joey: _Tú tienes habilidades para eso, en cambio yo, con suerte me sale una carita sonriendo. _– se tira sobre la cama – _Tengo sueño. _– Yuugi se tira sobre el pecho de él – _Yuu, aún tienes el pelo húmedo, sécatelo._

Yuugi: _Eres un mandón. _– se levanta de la cama y se va al baño.

Atemu: _Veo que ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien… ¿Acaso son pareja? _– pregunta sin dejar de leer el libro.

Joey: _Ja, ¿acaso quieres que te diga que no para tirarte sobre mi amigo? En tus sueños, ricachón. _– se pasa la toalla sobre el pelo para intentar secárselo mejor.

Yuugi: _Joey, no seas así con él. _– sale del baño con su ropa y la de Joey – _No somos pareja, Joey y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos seis años y nos hemos criado como hermanos, es por aquello que somos así._

Atemu: _Ya veo… ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?_

Joey: _¿Eh? ¿Por qué no molestas a otra persona? Como a tu primito que está ahí. _– lo indica y se tira sobre la cama – _Tengo sueño… mucho… _– se pone a dormir.

Atemu y Seto miran extrañados a Joey, ¿cómo era posible que una persona se durmiera tan rápido? Eso era algo que ellos nunca habían visto, de repente Yuugi acuesta a Joey correctamente en la cama, lo tapa y se sienta en la orilla de ésta.

Yuugi: _Es increíble como mi amigo se queda dormido tan rápido, siempre me ha impresionado. _– sonríe un poco y luego mira a Atemu – _¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?_

Atemu: _Tengo curiosidad, ¿hace cuánto que están en este orfanato?_

Yuugi:_ Joey llegó cuando tenía cinco años y yo cuando tenía seis años… Joey pasó por varios orfanatos antes de caer a este, ya que siempre se escapaba y lo tenían que andar buscando hasta que se cansaban de estarlo buscando y se lo dejaban encargado a otro lugar._

Atemu: _Hasta que llegaste tú… Supongo. _– Yuugi niega.

Yuugi: _Él se encontró aquí con Ryou y Malik, mis otros dos amigos, y con ellos se sociabilizó rápidamente, los tres ideaban cosas para poder escapar de aquí pero, siempre los pillaban. Después de un año llegué yo, y resultó que los cuatro teníamos la misma edad, solamente los meses eran distintos._

Atemu: _Ya veo, la otra vez escuché un comentario de que uno de ustedes era débil de salud… ¿Quien es?_

Yuugi: _La verdad es que somos dos, _– sonríe triste – _siempre, Ryou y yo estamos dándoles problemas a los chicos por nuestros continuos resfriados y alergias, pero por eso es que nos tratamos de cuidar mucho, ya que no queremos hacer que los demás sufran por nuestra culpa. _– le comenta un poco más alegre.

Seto: _Yami, deja de molestar al chico, mañana tiene que ir a clases, así que déjalo dormir._

Yuugi: _Descuide, no hay problema._

Atemu: _No, Seto tiene razón, discúlpame por haberte quitado un tiempo de sueño._ – le sonríe a Yuugi y éste le devuelve el gesto – _Será mejor que duermas, nos vemos mañana._

Yuugi: _Sí… Buenas noches, que descansen los dos. _– pasa con cuidado sobre Joey y se acuesta al rincón.

Atemu: _Bueno, yo también voy a dormir. Duerme pronto, Seto. _– se acuesta sobre la cama y apaga la luz.

El único sonido que se podía escuchar en el orfanato eran los ronquidos de los trabajadores y el tecleo constante que hacía Seto en su computadora, ahí estaba anotando todos los datos que iba recogiendo durante el día, y también iba leyendo la información que sus amigos iban recogiendo acerca de aquel orfanato que le traía cierta nostalgia.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**Wow! veo que les agrado arto el capítulo anterior, ojala este también hayas sido de su agrado y si tienen alguna idea o algún reclamo o sugerencia, pues simplemente pichen en el boton de abajo que dice "Review this Story" para decirme lo que piensan n_n ap y descuiden que esta liberado para que dejen mensajes sin necesidad de registrarse (ya que no todos quieren crearse una cuenta aquí jijiji). Bueno ls dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo n_n nos vemos Bye Bye!

**Atte. **

**Katsuy Akano**


	3. Las cosas empeoran

Disculpas por la demora, realmente no tenía intenciones de seguir escribiendo este fic, pero al ver que aun me llegan mensajes pidiendo que lo continúe y que está "muy bueno" pues me decidí en hacer otro capítulo… aunque no alcance a las 7000 palabras, espero que de todas formas les guste y gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente los agradesco

**Las cosas empeoran**

Ryou despertó agotado, no entendía bien el porqué se sentía así, pero al percatarse que estaba en el hospital recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Miro a un sillón que estaba cerca, percatándose de que aquel chico tan parecido a él físicamente dormía allí y le dio miedo su presencia, de repente entro una enfermera y muy felizmente lo fue a ver para saber cómo estaba

Enfermera: _hola pequeño, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?_ – saludo cordialmente la chica

Ryou: _mejor, pero aun estoy un poco mareado _– se toca la cabeza al sentir como el mareo incrementaba

Enfermera: _es normal eso, toma te traje el desayuno y luego tomate tu medicamento_ – le entrego las cosas y le puso un termómetro en el brazo – _solamente es para cerciorarme de que tú temperatura ya es normal _– pasaron los cinco minutos y al percatarse de que ya no había fiebre, así que la enfermera se fue

Bakura: _creí que nunca se iría _– suspiro desde el asiente y se levanto para sentarse al lado de Ryou – _dime ¿cómo estás niño?_

Ryou: _esto bien y no me llame niño _– miro para otro lado enfadado

Bakura: _si, como sea… ahora quiero que me aclares algunas cosas _– lo miro seriamente – _anoche no parabas de repetir "me portare bien, por favor sáquenme de aquí" ¿de dónde? _– Ryou quedo helado al escuchar aquello – _¿me vas a responder?_ – pregunto fastidiado al no obtener respuesta

Ryou: _n-no sé de qué habla, señor_

Bakura: _sabes perfectamente y descuida que tus amigos no les pasara nada si hablas _– Ryou lo quedo mirando sorprendido – _estuviste delirando y hablaste varias cosas, algunas no vienen al caso ahora_

Ryou: _lo siento… pero no voy hablar…_

Bakura: _así que quieres que sea más persuasivo _– sonrío malvadamente

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu iba contenta tarareando una canción, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para poder conquistar a uno de los CEOS y a pesar de aquello no se apresuraba ya que tenía a uno casi listo, era aquello que la tenía feliz, porque sabía que si conquistaba a Atemu este la mantendría o eso creía.

Al ir mirando por los pasillos vio a Yuugi que estaba haciendo algo en un cuaderno, así que aprovecho de que no se veía a nadie más por allí para molestarlo

Anzu: _cuantas veces te he dicho mocoso que no debes sentarte en los pasillos _– miro molesta al chico

Yuugi: _disculpe señora, pero el profesor nos mando hacer un bosquejo de donde vivíamos y tengo que dibujar los pasillos del orfanato_ – dijo sin siquiera mirar a la joven, ya que estaba muy ocupado en su cuaderno

Anzu: _niño mal criado, será mejor que saques tu inmundo cuerpo de aquí _– le da una patada con la plata del zapato, haciéndole un rasguño a Yuugi por causa del taco – _vete te he dicho! _– grito al ver que Yuugi no se levantaba del piso – _¿es qué acaso estas sordo?_ – le manda otra patada y Yuugi por fin reacciona en tomar todas sus cosas he irse del lugar – _es tan fácil asustar a esos niños _– sonríe feliz al poder haberle sacado a ese chico un rostro de miedo

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Yuugi: _me duele _– se quejaba solo en la habitación – _como me gustaría que un día por causa de esos tacos se cayera _– suspirar

Atemu: _si eso ocurriera se lastimaría gravemente el tobillo _– Yuugi mira asustado al recién llegado – _no creí que un niño como tu deseara algo así a alguien_

Yuugi: _no se meta en lo que no le incumbe_ – termina de vendarse la herida

Atemu: _¿qué fue lo que te paso?_ – se sienta al lado de Yuugi, pero este se pone de pie de inmediato

Yuugi: _preocúpese de lo suyo, señor _– Atemu lo sujeta de la chaqueta y se pone de pie para mirarlo a los ojos – _por favor señor, déjeme en paz _– mira triste a Atemu, pero este no lo suelta

Atemu: _solo quiero saber que ocurre aquí, ¿por qué todos los niños de aquí tienen un rostro triste?, ¿Por qué ocultan tantas cosas de nosotros?, ¿Por qué siempre cambias de actitud tan rápido? _– Yuugi baja la mirada y cierra fuertemente sus ojos – _dime, por favor_ – le dice con una voz dulce

Yuugi: _lo siento señor, pero no se lo puedo decir _– se suelta del agarre y se encierra en el baño

Atemu simplemente se queda mirando la puerta del baño seriamente ¿qué era lo que ocurría en aquel lugar que hacía que aquel niño no le hablara? Simplemente le quedaba buscar por su cuenta y sabía a quién debía sacarle la información.

Atemu: _creo que fue buena idea quedarme aquí, hay muchas cosas ocultas y yo las descubriré todas _– sonrió feliz y salió del cuarto

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, aquel chico parecido a él lo estaba besando de una forma muy... ¿dulce?... si así era, aquel beso que le había dado de repente lo había asustado, pero ahora que se dejo llevar sentía como aquel cuerpo sobre él era cálido y aquello le gustaba.

De repente Bakura deja de besar a Ryou y lo mira satisfactoriamente, había logrado su objetivo ¿o no? Había algo mal allí, él no debía haber besado a un niño, a él no le gustaba los niños... menos aun los hombres ¿verdad? Al percatarse bien de lo que había hecho, retrocedió y se sentó en la silla con la vista tapada por sus mechones.

Bakura: _dime... ¿cómo llegaste a vivir al orfanato? _– Ryou queda paralizado ¿acaso ese CEO no tenía sentido del tacto? – _tengo muchas preguntas, así que ve respondiendo rápido_

Ryou: _m-mi padre me dejo aquí cuando tenía cuatro años_ – trago saliva asustado

Bakura: _no te asustes, no le pienso decir a nadie lo que me digas aquí... solo estoy interesado en saber de ti _– miro para otro lado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ryou

Ryou: _pues... no se bien el porque me dejo aquí, solo se que mi madre había fallecido unos días antes de que él me viniera a dejar... no tengo muchos recuerdos de él, solo una foto... _– suspira triste al recordar cosas que deseaba olvidar

Bakura: _ayer cuando estabas delirando me dijiste padre ¿a caso tengo algún parecido con él? _– Ryou sujeta firmemente el cobertor de la cama – _veo que la pregunta te incomodo, bueno te haré otra ¿la chica Mazaki Anzu ha sido siempre la dueña del orfanato?_

Ryou: _pues ella heredo el orfanato de su padre... hay cosas distintas desde que recuerdo... antes por lo menos nos dejaban comer un poco más _– se ríe un poco triste – _y respecto a la anterior pregunta... pues... se parece solamente un poco en los ojos... pero mi padre no es albino _– le sonríe al mayor, este simplemente suspira y se levanta del puesto

Bakura: _descansa _– le revuelve el pelo – _aun estás débil y no quiero que te de una recaída _

Ryou asiente un poco más tranquilo y se acomoda para dormir, mientras que Bakura lo cubre bien y se va del cuarto para pensar bien las cosas.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Seto estaba conversando con un chico muy entretenido, a pesar de tener apenas diez año el niño sabía bien todo lo que pasaba y como arreglárselas para no sufrir los castigos del lugar.

Aquello le sorprendía bastante a Seto y le hacía recordar a su hermano menor que había fallecido hacía tiempo en un accidente de tránsito. Por eso le gusto mucho estar con la compañía de aquel niño, ya que se imaginaba a su hermanito Noa que debería ser igual que Mokuba.

Una idea se le paso por la mente, pero aun era muy pronto para llevarla a cabo, ya que solo conocía al menor desde unas horas y adoptarlo como hermano era muy apresurado. Prefirió esperar un tiempo prudente para ver si llevaba a cabo aquello o no, de todas formas le plantearía aquello a su primo.

Ahora lo que sabía de aquel lugar le preocupaba bastante, ya que se había enterado de que los niños pasaban muchas veces hambre, lo cual llevaba a que la mayoría estuviera con desnutrición; sufrían crueles castigos y muchos de ellos se notaban en los cuerpos de los menores; las enfermedades no eran tratadas bien, siendo desde un simple resfriado a enfermedades más complejas como era la diabetes, bronquitis, asmas, crónicas, etc.; las instalaciones no constaban con todo lo elemental de una persona, ya que no tenía baños suficientes para todos ni tampoco tenían un comedor higiénico para comer; apenas contaban con algunos libros para estudiar y muchas otras cosas que se había ido enterando gracias a Mokuba.

Ahora el gran problema para Seto era que solo tenía las palabras de un niño, ya que él en persona no había podido ver todo eso, por lo que decidió darle una cámara fotográfica al menor para que tomara fotos del lugar tal y como era. Aquello le ayudaría bastante para poder demandar a la dueña del lugar, pero también le faltaba que más niños dieran su versión y aquello iba a ser bien difícil ya que todos vivían con un miedo evidente en sus rostros.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu no lo podía creer, estaba en las nubes ya que estaba siendo abrazada por aquel joven CEO y probando sus labios, aquello era mucho mejor de lo que había planeado, ya que había caído muy rápido en sus brazos.

Atemu abrazaba cuidadosamente a Anzu, mientras la besaba y recorría su cuerpo tranquilamente, ya que pensaba tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero aquella chica no deseaba eso y se colgó del cuello del CEO para hacer fuerza y así lo obligara a sostenerla más apegada al cuerpo.

Ella deseaba llevar aquel beso a un paso siguiente, así que se separo de Atemu y con una voz muy sensual, mientras se desabrochaba un botón de la blusa le preponía "divertirse un poco". Cosa que Atemu no se atrevió a negarse y le siguió el juego.

Pero ¿cómo habían llegado a aquello? Pues Atemu había salido de la habitación en la que se estaba quedando y se encontró con Anzu que estaba "llorando desconsoladamente" en el pasillo, así que fue a ver que le pasaba para ayudarla

Anzu: _dentro de poco vendrán a cobrarme los gastos comunes y no tengo como pagarlos... snif, no quiero que estos niños se queden sin sus elementos básicos... snif_ – se secaba sus lágrimas falsas

Atemu: _no sabes cuánto me gustaría ayudarte, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada _– le limpia las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro

Anzu: _lo sé, no le estoy pidiendo que me ayude... es que snif... me da pena por todos los niños que viven aquí _– sigue llorando y Atemu la abraza para consolarla – _Kaiba-san... _– se quedan mirando a los ojos y lentamente se acercan para terminar dándose un beso.

Ahora los dos estaban caminando de la mano para la alcoba de la joven, siendo ella quien apuraba el paso para llegar luego. Atemu realmente se alegraba de que esa chica fuese tan osada, ya que así conseguiría más pronto lo que deseaba y quizás otras cosas más.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Yuugi se sujetaba un hielo en la mejilla, mientras que Joey preocupado intentaba ponerle una crema en la herida de la boca de su amigo.

Joey estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, ya que este había cometido una estupidez y lo más seguro era que Mazaki buscaría como cobrar venganza por la interrupción.

Joey: _Yuu no te muevas tanto _– le reclamo, ya que cada vez que ponía un poco de la crema en la herida de su amigo, este se movía por el dolor – _fuiste un tonto al hacer eso _– suspira y mira de reojo a Atemu que estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente – _bueno quédate aquí, yo voy por algo de comer… si es que lo consigo _– lo último lo dijo en un susurro

Joey salió corriendo del lugar, ya que sabía que lo más seguro era que le prohibirían sacar la ración de comida de Yuugi, así que tenía que sacar más en su ración para poder darle a su amigo. Le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento.

Yuugi para mientras seguía sentado en la cama y se notaba que estaba muy enfadado ¿cómo se había ganado ese golpe?

**Flashback**

Yuugi estaba dibujando la tarea de arte cuando vio a Mazaki arrastrar a Atemu a la habitación, sabía que iba a pasar así que simplemente paso corriendo por el lugar con la pintura que estaba ocupando para su dibujo e hizo el que tropezó para tirársela encima a la dueña.

Pero lo que pasaría después no se lo esperaba: había caído al suelo, Mazaki al verlo allí le mando una patada en el estomago por haberla ensuciado y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie disculpándose, pero de repente Atemu enfadado le da una fuerte cachetada tirándolo de nuevo al piso.

El actuar del CEO lo dejo sorprendido y está asustado por aquello que casi dejaba derramar sus lágrimas, pero se contuvo por su orgullo. Solo reacciono al irse al ver que Atemu detenía a Mazaki para que no le diera otra patada y la acompañaba para irse a cambiar ropa. Así que decidió irse corriendo a la habitación encontrándose con Joey que le conto todo lo sucedido.

**Fin del flashback**

Ahora estaba allí en la misma habitación del culpable de su herida en la cara y con un dolor bastante fuerte en su estomago, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día y aquel golpe le hizo recordar aquello.

De repente Atemu se levanto de la silla y le puso traba a la puerta, para luego irse a sentar en la cama del frente de Yuugi. Lo miraba fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra, cosa que hacía que el menor se pusiera nervioso y es que estaba analizando la actitud del chico.

Atemu: _¿qué pretendías hacer?_ – su voz se notaba que estaba enfadado, pero a pesar de esto Yuugi no le respondió – _te hice una pregunta, responde _– Yuugi seguía sin responderle – _me haces perder la paciencia, sabes… _– suspira y se sienta al lado del menor – _respóndeme, no sacas nada en quedarte callado_ – intenta tocar la mano de Yuugi, pero este golpea la mano de Atemu antes de poder acercarse – _no me obligues a sacarte la información a la fuerza _

Yuugi: _como si a usted le importara el hacer daño o no… al final Joey tenía razón _– suspira triste e intenta irse, pero Atemu lo detiene

Atemu: _dime ¿por qué hiciste eso? _– sujeta a Yuugi fuertemente del brazo provocándole dolor – _sabías a lo que íbamos, ¿verdad? _– el menor solo desvía la mirada para no ver aquellos ojos rojos que mostraban enojo – _porque te metes en mi vida, si después no quieres decirme el porqué de tu actuar_

Yuugi: _suélteme… me duele_

Atemu: _no, hasta que me respondas _– sujeta más fuerte a Yuugi sacándole un gemido de dolor – _dime _– el menor se da vuelta por fin a mirar aquellos ojos rojos, solo para mostrarle que estaba llorando, pero aun así Atemu no lo suelta –_… dime _– le repitió con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía porque le dolía ver a ese niño llorando

Yuugi: _ya le dije la otra vez que las apariencias engañan… solo quería evitar que lo lastimaran… nada más _– intenta soltarse del agarre, pero Atemu lo tira a su cuerpo – _suélteme, ya obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba _– intentaba soltarse, pero Atemu lo tenía sujeto de los dos brazos

Atemu: _no, solo obtuve una desviación del tema _– pasa su brazo por la cintura de Yuugi y lo apega más a su cuerpo – _me gusta obtener lo que busco y créeme que contigo no haré la excepción _

Yuugi: _pues puso mal sus ojos, ya que a mí no me gusta que las personas me obliguen a hacer o decir cosas que no quiero_ – sigue intentando soltarse, pero sin resultados

Atemu: _mm… solo quería obligarte a hablar, pero hacer cosas… se me vienen muchas a la mente _– sujeta el mentón de Yuugi fuerte para que lo mire a los ojos – _puedo ver miedo mezclado con deseos en tus ojos mmm… interesante _– le besa la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca – _a puesto que… _– no termina su frase ya que Yuugi le había dado un cachetada

Yuugi: _yo… yo no soy de esa clase de personas _– su respiración estaba agitada por causa de su enojo y sus ojos seguían mostrándose tristes – _déjeme en paz_ – se va corriendo para encerrarse en el baño

Atemu simplemente se queda tocando su mejilla ¿cómo era posible que un niño lo hubiera golpeado? Nadie lo había podido hacer desde que había aprendido karate y taekwondo, por aquello había quedado sorprendido al ver que ese niño lo había golpeado y él ni siquiera había reaccionado en responder aquel golpe. Algo extraño le estaba pasando y no sabía porque, pero le agradaba aquella sensación.

Atemu: _¿no me digas que tu mejor forma de afrontar la situación es encerrándote?_ – había ido a afirmarse en la pared que daba al baño – _nunca podrás salir de algún problema con aquella actitud _– golpea la puerta enfadado al no conseguir respuesta del chico – _realmente me sacas de quicio _

Decide irse del lugar, pero cuando abrió la puerta ve que Joey estaba fuera de esta con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y su respiración agitada, más no le tomo importancia y se fue del lugar.

Joey al entrar al cuarto busco con la mirada a su amigo y al no encontrarlo supuso que estaría en el baño, así que simplemente le toco dos veces la puerta y este la abrió para, luego abrazar a su amigo fuertemente.

Joey: _discúlpame por dejarte solo Yuu-chan, te prometo que nunca más te dejare solo con aquel tipo _– le da un beso en la frente, para luego abrazarlo

Atemu había visto como Joey había sacado a su amigo del baño, así que ahora sabría cómo hacerlo para la próxima si volvía a pasar, así que se alejo del lugar con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Mokuba iba tarareando una canción que le habían enseñado en la escuela el día de hoy, mientras que Seto iba concentrado en lo que acababa de pasar

**Flashback**

Iba caminando con Mokuba tranquilamente, mientras este le hablaba de muchas cosas que habían pasado en su escuela, cuando de repente en una vuelta es chocado por Joey que iba corriendo, pero por causa del impacto caen los dos al suelo.

Joey: _mira por donde andas… a eras tú _– de mala gana se levanta del piso, pero antes de poder retomar su camino ve a Mokuba y lo jala detrás de él – _Mokuba no te acerques a este tipo _– indica a Seto, mientras este se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía un poco las ropas – _no son de fiar ninguno de los cuatro_

Mokuba: _¿de qué hablas Joey?_ – mira extrañado a su superior

Joey: _este tipo y sus amigos solo vienen aquí a ver como echarnos a la calle o si es que pueden vendernos al mercado negro… quizás en trocitos _– un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al pensar lo último

Mokuba: _no hables tonteras _– se sale detrás de Joey y se gana al lado de Seto – _Kaiba-san es muy buena persona y muy amable, no creó que hagan nada de lo que dices… además tienes la costumbre de exagerar las cosas _– ríe un poco

Joey: _¿Qué? Yo no exagero las cosas… no digas mentiras _

Mokuba: _¿olvidaste el día que dijiste que nos llevarían a un parque de diversiones? Que termino siendo que llevaron a tres personas al parque que está aquí cerca… o aquella vez que dijiste que nos darían carne y no fue más que una imitación, ni siquiera sabía a carne… o aquella vez que… _– Joey le tapa la boca

Joey:_ ya, ya entendí el punto _– estaba rojo de vergüenza – _pero eso no implica que estos tipos realmente sean malos_

Seto: _pues con esos antecedentes no creó que muchas personas de aquí te crean _– le toma la mano a Mokuba dispuesto a continuar su recorrido, pero es detenido por Joey – _¿deseas algo más? _

Joey: _si, suelta a Mokuba ahora mismo ricachón _

Seto: _si crees que con eso me insultas estás muy equivocado, será mejor que le sueltes la mano a Mokuba antes que una de tus pulgas se le pegue perro_ – Joey mira enojado a Seto y este simplemente tira de la mano a Mokuba para llevárselo

Joey: _¡pervertido! Lo más seguro que quieres llevarte a Mokuba para hacerle cosas, pero no te dejare _– tira a Mokuba a su lado

Mokuba: _¡oigan! No soy un muñeco, soy una persona y me duele cuando me tiran_ – se quejo sobándose los brazos

Seto: _bien, entonces que Mokuba decida con quien quiere irse _

Joey: _por mí no hay problema, pero recuerda Mokuba lo más seguro que él quiera hacer cosas indecorosas contigo _– le dice al oído al menor y Seto solo suspira fastidiado

Mokuba: _disculpa Joey, pero me iré con Seto _– Joey queda con la boca abierta – _aun tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle del orfanato_

Joey: _mal parido hijo de… _– Seto le tapa la boca

Seto: _cuida tu lenguaje, estas frente de un niño _– miro enfadado a Joey y este se saca la mano de la boca

Joey: _mira si no es porque esta él aquí te diría muchas más cosas _

Seto: _estuviese o no aquí Mokuba-kun las dirías igual _

Joey y Seto se pusieron a pelear con la mirada, pero de repente sus caras se juntaron dándose un beso corto, Mokuba había empujado las cabezas de ambos haciendo que se dieran un beso. Joey vio al menor riendo por el sonrojo de ambos, así que se va corriendo del lugar muy avergonzado

Seto: _no lo vuelvas hacer_ – mira para otro lado muy apenado

Mokuba: _pero hacen una linda pareja _– sonríe feliz

Seto: _no lo vuelvas hacer _– repite y continúa el camino seguido por un feliz Mokuba

**Fin del flashback**

Aquel beso no le había desagradado, pero ¿por qué se había fijado en un perro vagabundo? Habían muchos más para elegir donde en la sociedad que vivía y cualquiera de ellos se tirarían a sus pies para cumplir sus ordenes, ¿quizás por aquello le llamo la atención Joey? Un chico que no le interesaba su presencia, que buscaba cualquier forma de desprestigiarlo, que no le llamaba la atención su dinero o lo que tuviese, alguien que se preocupa más por los demás que por él mismo… si, era su tipo y lo sabía muy bien.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Marik: _esa joven solamente está ocupando una máscara, les ha hecho mucho daño a estos niños... ¿cómo puede ser posible? Además ¿por qué nadie la ha denunciado? _– estaba afirmado en la pared con pose pensativa

Bakura: _por lo que me entere es que tiene a todos en el orfanato amenazados, ella sabe algunas cosas que si alguien habla las revela _– estaba igual que su primo afirmado en la pared – _el problema ahora es ¿cómo podemos demostrar si es verdad o no lo que nos dijeron estos dos chicos? _

Marik: _supuse que sabrías como _– le muestra una pequeña cámara – _simplemente pondremos de estas pequeñas por todo el orfanato y cuando ocurra algo, simplemente lo tendremos grabado_

Bakura: _bien niño "inteligente" y se te ocurrió ¿cómo hacerlo para que no nos descubran? Porque si nos ven instalando las cámaras, lo más seguro que no podremos llevar a cabo el plan_

Marik: _en esta parte entran Malik y Ryou _– Bakura levanta una ceja – _los dos deben saber a la perfección en que lugares llevan a cabo aquellas cosas y como llegar allá sin problema, por lo que dejaremos que ellos las coloquen_

Bakura: _si los pillan estarán en graves problemas… _– queda un poco preocupado

Marik: _entonces esperemos que las hayan puesto las cámaras para saber que castigo les dan _– sonríe y se va del lugar

Bakura: _no me parece un buen plan _– suspira – _será mejor que lo converse con Seto, para ver si tiene otro plan_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu: _es una lástima que por culpa de ese mocoso haya perdido esa grandiosa oportunidad _– estaba sentada en su oficina hablando con una chica frente suyo – _pero tú te encargaras que eso no vuelva a pasar _– la chica que estaba en frente asiente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tenía el pelo rubio, ocupaba ropa de color morada y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación – _no sé como lo harás, pero quiero que ninguno de esos cuatro vuelva a molestar en este orfanato, confió en ti Mai _– sonrío malvadamente imaginándose un poco que haría la chica

Mai: _como siempre es un placer ayudarte Anzu _– se fue del lugar

Anzu: _ella si sabrá qué hacer con ustedes mocosos... ojalá sea quitar su existencia de este mundo para siempre _

Miro por la ventana a los más pequeños jugando y corriendo de un lado para otro, cambiando de inmediato la alegría de su rostro por uno de asco, realmente odiaba a los niños y estar allí le daba repulsión, pero era la mejor manera de ganar dinero que había encontrado. Ya que hacer la que cuidaba a los niños y recibir un bono por parte del Estado por estar siempre en las listas de las instituciones que daba en adopción a más niños y por aquello tenía siempre el tope de ellos en el lugar.

Ahora su objetivo era uno más ambicioso, ya que si conquistaba el corazón de Atemu Kaiba lo más probable era que él la sacara de aquel lugar y le diera dinero para poder mantenerlo, como también para ella y el cual ocuparía todo para sí. Aquella idea le agradaba bastante ya que siempre le había gustado los lujos, pero nunca le había gustado el esforzarse para tenerlos y el hacer que la mantuvieran le fascinaba.

Salió de su oficina y camino con paso seguro hacia una dirección, el cuarto de Yuugi y Joey, ya que allí se encontraba aquel chico de ojos rojos tan guapo y rico. Cuando doblo en una esquina vio a los dos chicos dueños del cuarto salir y dejar la puerta con llave, así que volvió en su camino, pero de paso chocando con alguien.

Atemu: _¿se encuentra bien?_ – pregunto preocupado al ver que la chica se había pasado a golpear con la pared

Anzu: _si descuide, solo fue un golpecito _– dio una de sus mejores sonrisas – _usted debería disculparme por lo de hace poco, no creí que uno de los chicos de aquí fueran tan… tan malo _– finge llorar y Atemu levanta una ceja, aunque Anzu no lo ve ya que había bajado la cabeza

Atemu: _tranquila, eso no fue su culpa_

Anzu: _es que yo soy la responsable de criarlos y darles un hogar transitorio mientras encuentro uno definitivo para ellos _– se afirma en Atemu y este simplemente la abraza – _si uno de ellos actúa así es porque no estoy haciendo una buena labor_

Atemu: _tranquila, lo de hace poco fue un accidente, el chico simplemente no vio que estábamos allí _– miraba como Anzu lloraba sin control

Anzu: _eso no es verdad, él lo hizo con claras intenciones de hacerme daño _– rodea con sus manos a Atemu por la cadera, tratando de tocar sus glúteos, pero este la detiene y deja las manos de ella a un lado – _¿pasa algo malo? _– se hace la inocente

Atemu: _si, primero que nada hable un poco con el chico y dijo que estaba arrancando de unos brabucones que estaban cerca y no se percato de nosotros _– miraba la cara de incredibilidad de Anzu – _y la otra, estamos en un pasillo, los niños nos pueden ver _

Anzu se quedo sin palabras ¿por qué ahora Atemu la trataba así? Hace poco la trataba con una reina y ahora ni siquiera la "animaba", la idea de deshacerse de los mayores del orfanato cobraba más fuerza, ya que por culpa de ellos ahora SU Atemu actuaba así.

Anzu: _discúlpeme, no fue mi intención_

Atemu: _descuide, será mejor que vaya a avisar que las luces se apagaran luego, sino varios niños quedarán dando vueltas en la oscuridad y no es bueno aquello _– siguió su rumbo hacia el cuarto, dejando a Anzu triste en el lugar – _"si ahora le pasa algo a alguno de los mayores, sobre todo a Yuugi, sabré que fue por su culpa"_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Seto estaba leyendo unos documentos que le habían llegado de la empresa, el estar encerrado en aquel lugar le quitaba bastante tiempo de la empresa y tenía reuniones importantes que atender, por lo que al día siguiente lo más seguro que tendría que dejar el lugar para poder solucionar todas las cosas.

De repente Bakura entro al cuarto estrepitosamente ya que había pasado a tropezarse con una patineta que no había visto, haciéndole caer de cara a la puerta. Miro a su amigo que ni siquiera se había preocupado de su estrepitosa llegada y así que suspiro cansado.

Bakura: _por lo menos podrías preguntar si estoy bien _– se sentó en la cama mirando a Seto como tecleaba en el computador portátil

Seto: _¿para qué? Mientras no haya sangre no hay para que preocuparse _– Bakura mira molesto a su amigo – _dime que deseas, que estoy bastante ocupado_

Bakura: _a Marik se le ocurrió una genial idea _– hablo con sarcasmo – _quiere que Ryou y Malik se pongan en peligro para ver que realmente pasa aquí, ya que hará que pongan cámaras por los lugares donde pasan las cosas y así poder atrapar a la dueña_

Seto: _lamentablemente tendrá que ser después que vuelvas de Estados Unidos _– Bakura lo mira extrañado – _por culpa de la idea de Yami estamos encerrados en este lugar y estamos bastantes atrasados con unas reuniones importantes de avance de las cosas_

Bakura: _creí que para eso habías dejado a Mahad y a Mana, esos dos se encargarían de todas las cosas de las empresas_

Seto: _una cosa es que lo deje a cargo y otra es que el dueño de la empresa este a cargo… además me he enterado que la competencia ha empezado a comprar muchas acciones y aquello me tiene muy preocupado_

Bakura: _sabes bien que si damos un paso fuera de este lugar perderemos la apuesta y por nada del mundo quiero eso _– se cruza de brazos pensando

Seto: _el problema es que no podemos dejar así como así las empresas, debemos ir a las reuniones con los empresarios importantes, ya muchos andan hablando de nuestra ausencia_

Bakura: _Por favor ¿cuándo te ha interesado lo que ellos dicen? Hablare con Mahad para que vaya a esa reunión… o quizás Otogi podría encargarse… tendré que hablar con ese tipo extraño _– un escalofrío recorre su espalda

Seto: _tienes razón es mejor buscar a alguien que nos ayude por el momento, pero tendré que hacer algo para que la competencia no siga comprando más acciones _

Marik: _de eso te las arreglas fácil _– entro al cuarto – _simplemente haces que crean que las demás acciones están vendidas o están por venderse así que no podrían hacer nada_

Atemu: _bueno ahora que estamos los cuatro _– cierra la puerta detrás de él – _¿qué vamos hacer?_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Yuugi: _¿qué vamos hacer? _– preguntaba preocupado mirando a sus amigos que estaban en el hospital – _si se llegan a enterar… no quiero saber que pasara _– se agacha y se toma la cabeza – _no quiero _– Ryou que estaba acostado se abraza de Malik, el cual estaba a su lado y este le corresponde el abrazo

Joey: _Yuu tranquilo _– abraza a su amigo – _mientras ninguno de nosotros le diga, no va a pasar nada_

Malik: _si… tranquilo _– abraza más a Ryou – _ninguno de nosotros dirá nada _– le da un beso en la frente a Ryou – _ahora lo importante es que te mejores pronto Ryou_

Ryou: _tu igual Malik _– le regala una sonrisa a su amigo – _también estás enfermo y lo mejor es que descanses para que te mejores luego_

Joey: _si, tienen razón así que a ti _– indica a Ryou – _te quiero ver tomar esos remedios y a ti _– ahora indica a Malik – _te quiero en tu habitación en cinco minutos_

Malik: _¿solo cinco? _– pregunta con cara tierna

Joey:_ no me hagas rebajarlo a tres_ – lo mira seriamente

Malik: _malvado _– mira enojado a Joey, mientras que Ryou y Yuugi reían por la forma de actuar de sus amigos

Yuugi: _bueno Ryou y Malik yo me voy despidiendo, no quiero que hoy me den un castigo por llegar después del toque de queda_

Malik: _acompáñame entonces hasta mi habitación _– toma del brazo a Yuugi – _no quiero irme solito _– conduce a Yuugi hasta la puerta, pero se detiene al escuchar que le hablan a su amigo

Joey: _Yuu yo ya voy tengo que hablar algo con Ryou _– Malik y Yuugi asiente y se van – _ahora Ryou ¿dime que paso? Porque no creo que te hayan sacado la información así como así_

Ryou: _¿po-por qué no me crees?_ – mira nervioso a su amigo

Joey: _porque diste la escusa más tonta que se te pudo haber ocurrido_

Ryou: _y ¿por qué no le preguntas a Malik el por qué le dijo?_ – huye de la mirada de Joey

Joey: _mañana hablare con él… _– suspira – _se que no le tienes confianza a nadie más que a nosotros, por aquello me parece extraño… por favor dime, te prometo que no haré nada _

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Mai se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio abandonado frente del hospital, tenía un bolso con varios instrumentos y de entre ellos saco unos binoculares para poder ver mejor las habitaciones del hospital, busco con la mirada hasta que dio con lo que buscaba

Mai: _así que ellos son mm… ese niño de allí me parece muy tierno _– estaba con unos binoculares mirando a los mayores del orfanato que aun estaban en el hospital – _sobre todo por esa cara tan suave que se le ve _– miraba a Ryou que estaba sentado en su cama hablando con Joey – _creo que ya se quien será mi primera víctima _– sonríe – _y se perfectamente cómo hacerlo_

Bajo lentamente de aquel edificio y camino hasta el hospital, allí encontró su víctima que se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras esperaba a su amigo. Se acerco con cuidado y miro fijamente al chico

Mai: _disculpa _– Yuugi al ver a la chica delante de él empezó a temblar, él la conocía perfectamente – _veo que sabes quién soy, mejor me ahorras mucho trabajo _– Yuugi intento escapar, pero Mai lo electrocuto con una pistola eléctrica dejándolo de inmediato paralizado – _mi bello niño, no hagas esto peor para ti _– como si nada lo toma y se va del lugar

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey: _¿Yuugi? _– entra de golpe a su cuarto buscando con la mirada a su amigo, pero solo ve a los CEOS que estaban leyendo, uno en la cama y el otro en la silla – _¿han visto a Yuugi? _– mira preocupado a los mayores, pero estos ni se mueven – _LES PREGUNTE SI HAN VISTO A YUUGI _– grita desesperado

Seto: _si lo hubiéramos visto te hubieras respondido desde un comienzo _– le da vuelta a la hoja del libro – _lo más seguro que ande con sus otros a… _– no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando Joey sale corriendo – _que malos modales _– suspira enfadado

Atemu: _dudo que este con sus amigos _– deja el libro sobre la cama y se levanta del lugar – _el toque de queda ya comenzó y debería estar en su cuarto _– toma su chaqueta

Seto: _¿piensas irlo a buscar? Como dije debe estar con sus amigos _– vuelve a centrar su atención en el libro

Atemu: _como dije, lo dudo _– abre la puerta – _sus amigos están en el hospital, acuérdate que Bakura nos conto _– se va del lugar

Seto: _hm _– saca su celular y marca un número – _será mejor que empieces con tu plan, ya que se está moviendo_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey iba corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos del orfanato hasta llegar a la habitación de la dueña del lugar, donde entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo la chica se quedo impresionado, ya que vio como la chica estaba desnuda en la cama jugando un aparatito que sonaba entre sus piernas mientras que otro más largo lo tenía introducido atrás.

La chica solo se entero de que Joey estaba en su cuarto cuando este dijo _"que asco, nunca podre sacarme esto de la mente"_¸ fue cuando reacciono y le tiro las almohadas que tenía en su cama para que el chico se fuera de allí. Pero este solo se dio la vuelta y le hablo

Joey: _¿qué hizo con Yuugi? _– tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas

Anzu: _NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE HABLAS, AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ _– estaba furiosa

Joey: _no me iré hasta que me diga dónde está Yuugi _– sus manos empezabas a ponerse blancas por la falta de sangre – _y sabe perfectamente que así es_

Anzu: _TE DIGO QUE NO SE, VETE AHORA _

Joey sale corriendo de la habitación, ya que no soportaba estar allí sabiendo que la dueña del lugar estaba haciendo "eso".

Mientras que afuera del cuarto estaba Atemu que vio salir corriendo a Joey y al ver adentro de la habitación, entendió de inmediato que no era el momento correcto para hablar con Anzu, así que salió corriendo para el lado contrario del lugar. De algo estaba seguro, si seguía a Joey nunca encontraría al chico parecido a él.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Yuugi despertó con un dolor fuerte en su espalda y en un lugar totalmente oscuro ¿qué había pasado? Lo más seguro era que lo habían castigado por causa de su comportamiento del día, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No sabía porque pero no quería que ninguno de los CEOS callera en las garras de la dueña, ya que se imaginaba que podría pasar.

Intento moverse del lugar, pero un sonido metálico le imposibilito el poder dar un paso, al percatarse bien se fijo que sus manos y piernas estaban amarradas con cadenas a la pared ¿un nuevo tipo de castigo? No quería saberlo y ahora solo deseaba irse del lugar lo más pronto posible.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando de golpe entrar la luz, la cual daño a los ojos de Yuugi y solo lograba ver una silueta muy borrosa en frente de él.

Yuugi: _¿qui-quien es? _– estaba muy asustado de lo que podría venir

Mai: _solo la encargada de hacerte entender que en este mundo no se desea más tu existencia _– deja caer sobre la cara de Yuugi una varilla – _y de que no eres más que un estorbo para toda la gente _

Empezó a golpear repetidas veces con la varilla a Yuugi, divirtiéndose de ver como la sangre del menor saltaba por todos lados y escuchar los gritos de suplica para que se detuviera, los cuales no servían de nada.

Cuando Yuugi vio que aquella persona traía un látigo se percato que aquella noche sería una de las tantas noches largas de su vida y de las cuales rogaba con todo su ser que lo mataran de una vez por todas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

A responder review n_n

**Marialia Paolini: ** jejejeje ¿y vivieron felices para siempre? Na tienen que seguir sufriendo muajajajaja la verdad no te diré nada del final ¿sino de que valdra que sigas leyendo el fic si sabras el final? n_n bueno nos leemos, gracias por tu comentario

**Chiyo Asakura: **jajajajaja xD malvada como decir eso? Me dolió xD a mí también me gusta ver que siempre estás leyendo mis historias, por lo menos se que a alguien siempre le van a gustar jajajajaja xD Noa? Querías que Noa tuviera una participación en el fic? O.O ups lalalala n_nU si leo arto, pero nunca se me graban las palabras para recordarlas como se escriben jejeje luego estoy escribiendo "así" con h y otras cosas por el estilo xD wiii no te aburres con mi forma de escribir. Uff ve a proteger a Yuugi que al pobre lo deje mal (no sé porque siempre lo hago sufrir tanto al pobre xD). Necesito un buen muso XD el que tengo no me ayuda a inspirarme jajajaja xD bueno nos leemos, te cuidas mucho n_n

**Maryn Kimura: **si, aun estoy viva si me preguntabas eso Dx sigo subiendo y actualizando fic's aunque no muy seguido u_u. Te cae mal Anzu o te cae mal de que sea mala? No entendí xD Intentare hacer lo posible por actualizar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n_n nos leemos! Te cuidas

**Hikari Neko-chan:** jejeje intentare actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda… gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!

**Lance215:** jejeje si pobres hikaris sufriendo tanto, ¿matar a Mazaki rápido? No, mejor que sufra una tortura por cada una que le hizo a los pobres niños, eso sí que sería una buena venganza. Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!

**L-Chan93:** wow! Primera vez que me dicen que está bien narrado, siento que no me expreso bien cuando escribo, así que leo y vuelvo a leer para sacarle las yayitas que tiene y dejarlo bien para que los demás entiendan n_n. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos!

**Zelda Asto Hylian Capulet:** medio Nick ._. mejor para la otra te creas uno más pequeño jejeje n_nU gracias por tu comentario!

**Fatima:** hola n_n pues si seguiré escribiendo, lo único que me cuesta un poco hacer un fic de tantas palabras, pero me lo puse como desafío y lo terminare… pero no sé cuando u_u tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no sé cuando terminare 1 y cuando seguiré con las otras. Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic! Nos estamos leyendo en otro o en este mismo n_n según sean sus gustos. Nos vemos

Bye Bye

Atte.

**Katsuy Akano**


	4. Cuarto día

Aquí Katsuy reportándose para dar comienzo al cuarto capítulo de mi fic n_n ojala les guste y comenten este capítulo como lo han hecho con los otros tres, nos leemos n_n

**Cuarto día**

Una chica de pelo castaño largo llego al orfanato, en su cara se veía una sonrisa malvada y en su espalda traía una espada. Entro al lugar sin problema y se dirigió adonde estaba Mazaki esperando a los padres deseosos de adoptar a algún niño.

Cuando vio que aquella mujer desenvainaba su espada, intento correr, pero solo alcanzo dar dos pasos antes de ser cortada por aquella chica, que con una sonrisa en la cara de satisfacción le decía _"hasta nunca Mazaki"_.

Gracias a la valentía de aquella chica, y aunque por causa de aquello fue a prisión, los niños de aquel orfanato ahora eran libres de los maltratos de Mazaki Anzu. También libro al mundo de Mai, minutos antes de entrar a aquel orfanato.

El nombre de aquella chica quedo grabado en los corazones de todos los niños y en forma de agradecimiento siempre la iban a ver a la cárcel con flores, chocolates y tarjetas que decían _"muchas gracias señorita Achille por habernos salvado de esa bruja" _

The end xD

Bueno termino el fic porque Achille quería matar a Mazaki y a Mai, así que gracias a ella se acabo todo el fic n_nU aunque ella quería hacerlas sufrir más… jejejeje ya bueno ahora si vamos al fic!

* * *

**Cuarto día**

Joey llego cansado al orfanato, había estado toda la noche buscando a su amigo pero sin resultado y aquello lo estaba desesperando cada vez más. Sabia que si Yuugi había desaparecido de esa forma significaba que _Mai_ había hecho de las suyas, él la conocía bien ya que más de una vez le toco sufrir los castigos de esa mujer, pero sus amigos nunca habían sufrido castigo de ella y le preocupaba mucho del estado que llegaría Yuugi.

Pero por el momento no podía hacer más que esperar y desear que Yuugi fuera fuerte para soportar el castigo que le daría aquella mujer.

Entro a su cuarto y suspiro cansado al ver que aun Yuugi no era devuelto, así que se tiro en su cama para poder descansar un poco y esperar que su amigo lo trajeran en una sola pieza. Pero su descanso fue interrumpido por un almohadazo por parte de uno de los CEOS.

Joey: _¿qué crees que haces? _– miro fastidiado a Seto

Seto: _tienes clases en 15 minutos más, levántate de una vez y te aseas _– toma su notebook y se queda mirando como aquel chico se había vuelto a dormir – _que fastidio este chico _

Dejo su notebook en el escritorio y se acerca a Joey para tomarlo en brazos, dejándolo en la regadera y luego abrir el agua fría de golpe. Esto hizo que Joey se despertara de golpe y mirará para todos lados asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando se percata de que Seto estaba con una gran sonrisa se enfada

Joey: _¿por qué mierda hiciste eso? _– Seto cambia su sonrisa por una sería

Seto: _deberías estar agradecido que te estoy despertando para que vayas a clases _– se cruza de brazos mirando a Joey

Joey: _pues no pienso ir, voy a esperar hasta que Yuugi vuelva _

Joey se levanta de la tina, pero pasa a resbalar y se sujeta de Seto fuertemente para no caer, pero este se cae para delante por causa de aquello dejando al ojimiel colgando de su cuello, mientras se sujetaba de la pared resbalándose poco a poco.

Seto: _suéltate, pesas mucho_ – habla con dolor en el cuello

Joey: _esto paso por tu culpa ricachón _– intenta pararse, pero sus pies se le resbalaban en la bañera impidiéndole poder cobrar el equilibrio – _mierda, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?_

Seto al percatarse de que el chico intentaba inútilmente ponerse de pie por sus medios, rápidamente coloco una mano detrás de este y se paro correctamente casi sin problema. Pero Joey al percatarse de que el ojiazul lo estaba "abrazando" se intento separar rápidamente de este, pero ahora hace que los dos caigan hacia atrás.

Seto: _pero estúpido, deja de hacer tantas estupideces _– su cara mostraba dolor por causa del golpe

Joey: _créeme que no hago esto apropósito, lo que más deseo es que alejes tus asquerosas manos de mi _– se levanta cuidadosamente de sobre Seto para no volver a caer, pero antes de poder alejarse del CEO este lo atrae a su cuerpo y le da un rápido beso en los labios, dejándolo muy impresionado – _¿q-qué demonios crees que haces? _– se levanta rápido del suelo y se aleja lo que más puede del ojiazul, con un bello sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas

Seto: _eso no te incumbe _– mira de reojo a Joey y se va del lugar

Joey: _por eso es que lo odio _– se intenta sacar ese "sabor" de la boca, pero a los segundos se detiene mirando detenidamente el piso – _si no se van luego de aquí, terminare cometiendo alguna locura _– suspiro y se saco toda la ropa para meterse a la ducha

Seto estaba afuera del baño afirmado en la puerta del baño ¿por qué había besado a Joey? Simplemente el verlo con las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, la ropa apegada por causa de estas y aquella cara de confusión le habían despertado el deseo de demostrarle que era lo que sentía. Pero logro contenerse cuando sintió sus labios sobre los del ojimiel y quedo un poco triste al ver la reacción de este.

Ahora tenía un gran problema con sus sentimientos y no podía hacer nada para evitar sentirse triste por aquello. Él no debía sentir cariño con nadie a excepción de sus dos amigos y su primo, ya que había sufrido mucho anteriormente por aquello, pero ¿quién puede obligar a su propio corazón a amar o no sentirse atraído por alguien? Suspiro fastidiado por todo aquello, se cambio ropa rápidamente y se fue del lugar

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura miraba fijamente la puerta delante de él ¿por qué había ido a visitar al chico albino otra vez? Ya había echo su parte con llevarlo hasta el medico, pero eso no significaba que debía estar al tanto de cómo iba su mejoría, aun así sus pies lo habían llevado directamente hasta allí.

Suspiro fastidiado al percatarse que simplemente se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento de culpa y otro que no sabía que era, se dio la vuelta para irse pero unos grandes ojos cafés lo estaban mirando desde hacia un rato y aquello le sorprendió.

Bakura: _¿qué haces fuera de tu cuarto? _– oculto su mirada entre sus mechones blancos

Ryou: _podría hacerle la misma pregunta _– respondió extrañado, para luego suspirar – _¿quiere pasar? _– abrió la puerta del cuarto y Bakura lo acompaño – _¿Qué hace aquí? _– pregunto ya estando en la cama y tratando de eliminar aquel ambiente extraño que se había formado

Bakura: _digamos que buscaba una excusa para salir de aquel orfanato… me estoy sintiendo ahogado allí _– se sienta en la silla y toma una revista que había encima –_... además… _– agrego de unos minutos de silencio – _quería saber como estabas_

Ryou se sintió extrañamente feliz por aquel comentario, no entendía bien porque la presencia de aquel chico parecido a él lo estaba calmando y no le importaba aquella extraña atmosfera que se formaba en el lugar, ya que era agradable.

Mientras que Bakura simplemente hojeaba aquella revista sin leer ni ver las imágenes en esta, simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y considerándose un tonto por haber ido aquel lugar solamente para poder ver al ojicafé. Ni siquiera necesitaba que le hablara para sentirse bien estando allí, solo quería tenerlo cerca y aquello lo hacia sentir como un tonto

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Marik: _sabes niño, tengo una propuesta para ti _– miraba con una sonrisa malvada a Malik, quien solo miraba extrañado al CEO – _primero que nada ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo? _

Malik: _pues… _– suspiro y miro al CEO, sabía que le iba a pedir algo grande pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad para cumplir su deseo – _quisiera que mis amigos salieran de este lugar… _

Marik: _mm… sabes eso es muy fácil para cumplir y con todo lo que tengo será mucho más fácil _– sonreía – _pero ¿no tienes algún otro tipo de sueño o deseo? _– pregunta curioso

Malik: _la verdad es que solo deseo eso por ahora… con el tiempo me las arreglare para poder mantener a mis hermanos como se debe, pero ahora lo que más deseo es sacarlo de este infierno… _– suspira cansado

Marik: _pues te puedo hacer la siguiente propuesta _– sonríe feliz – _te prometo adoptar a uno de tus amigos si tu pones estas camaritas _– las deja sobre las piernas de Malik – _conectadas y funcionando en los lugares que ocurren las cosa que me contaste ayer_

Malik: _¿solo a uno? _– tomo las cámaras en sus manos, mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza

Marik: _si, solo a uno… aunque podría aumentar a dos si eres muy osado y pones más de las cinco que te paso… _– estaba feliz de poder tener el control de aquel niño – _pero si llegas a romper una o no haces bien tu trabajo no cumpliré con mi parte_

Malik: _lo haré… pero con una condición _– Marik levanta una ceja ¿cómo podía pedir más cosas? Ya era suficiente que adoptara a uno de esos niños pulguientos del orfanato – _cumpla su promesa… por favor _

Marik: _soy un hombre de palabra, lo que digo lo cumplo _– le extiende la mano a Malik y este un poco con miedo la toma – _cuando te den de alta las pondrás _– Malik simplemente asiente – _bueno será mejor que me vaya, o sino voy a perder esa estúpida apuesta y no pienso perder_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu iba caminado por los pasillos del orfanato, estaba bastante aburrido y no quería ir a molestar a Mazaki, ya que había tenido que recibir a padres que querían adoptar a algún niño y no podía interferir en aquello. Miro por una de las ventanas del corredor hacia el patio, se percato que en su reflejo había ojeras marcadas ¿y cómo no habrían de estar? Si se paso toda la noche buscando en vano al niño ojivioleta, quizás su primo tenía razón y se quedo con sus amigos.

De repente ve que unos arbustos se mueven y espera que saliera algún niño detrás de estos, pero no pasa nada durante dos minutos y los arbustos se movían de vez en cuando. Así que la curiosidad le gano y fue a ver que era lo que había allí… podría ser que hubiese algún animal escondido o algo así, pero cuando llego allí se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Yuugi tirado detrás de estos dando a veces pequeños movimientos, además de percatarse de que sus ropas estaban completamente destruidas y muy ensangrentadas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo al pequeño en brazos y corrió hasta la alcoba que compartían, allí entro al baño y puso a llenar la tina mientras abrazaba al pequeño que seguía dando pequeños saltos. Cuando la bañera estuvo con el agua suficiente lo dejo con cuidado en el agua, para luego ir sacando poco a poco las ropas intentando no dañarlo más de lo que estaba.

Se percato de la cantidad de heridas y las formas que eran, no había duda que le estuvieron golpeando con un látigo y repetidas veces. Lo saco del agua para poder curar las heridas, así que simplemente le dejo una toalla en la cintura y lo dejo sobre la cama boca abajo para poder curarle todas las heridas, al percatarse con mejor detalle las cantidades de heridas que tenía prefirió llamar a una ambulancia, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Atemu: _Yuugi ¿estás bien? _– miro preocupado al chico, que débilmente le sujetaba la manga de la chaqueta

Yuugi: _por favor… n-no llame a la… ambulancia… no le diga a nadie que estoy así _– Atemu quedo mirando extrañado al chico – _se lo pido por favor… _– hablaba entre cortado ya que le costaba respirar, mientras se le iban llenado los ojos de lágrimas

Atemu: _Yuugi necesitas que te vea un medico, no puedo dejarte así _

Yuugi: _se lo suplico… no le d-diga a nadie _– suelta del agarre a Atemu mientras lo veía con ojos suplicantes

Atemu: _de acuerdo _– suspiro enfadado – _pero me dejaras curarte esas heridas _– Yuugi susurro un pequeño _gracias _para luego caer inconciente otra vez – _¿niño?... ¿Yuugi? _– mira el rostro lleno de lágrimas del pequeño y suspira triste esta vez – _¿quién pudo hacer semejante barbaridad?_ – con mucha tristeza miraba al chico en la cama imaginándose que fue lo que le ocurrió – _espero poder detener a la persona que hizo esto _

Tomo un paño y le puso un poco de desinfectante para ir limpiando bien las heridas del menor, pero aquel pequeño contacto con la piel del menor lo hizo despertar y gritar por causa del dolor. Atemu no sabía cómo debía hacer el trabajo para causarle el menor daño posible al chico, así que simplemente puso de una vez el paño sobre Yuugi haciendo que soltara un grito más fuerte.

Eso hizo que se asustara bastante y mirará con preocupación al chico esperando a que le dijera algo, pero simplemente veía el dolor reflejado en su cara. Lo cual hacía que se maldijera él mismo por nunca haber querido aprender primeros auxilios o como se debía tratar a las personas heridas.

Yuugi: _por favor… saque eso… duele _– Atemu se percató de que había dejado en la espalda del pequeño el paño así que lo saco rápidamente y vio como el menor se relajaba un poco – _gracias… _– intentaba tranquilizar su respiración, mientras que Atemu se decía a si mismo que debía llevarlo a un hospital para que lo atendieran – _¿p-puede llamar a Joey? _– Atemu simplemente lo mira – _él sabe cómo curar una herida _– le sonríe un poco triste

Atemu: _discúlpame pequeño, realmente no es mi fuerte esto… pero no puedo llamar a tu amigo_

Yuugi: _¿por qué? _– mira extrañado al CEO

Atemu: _porque él en este momento está en clases y no lo voy a ir a sacar para que haga algo que una enfermera podría hacer _– miro molesto al chico

Yuugi: _entonces no haga nada, simplemente esperare a que llegue él _– cierra lentamente los ojos para poder descansar

Atemu: _¿y por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?_ – se sienta en la cama del frente mirando detenidamente al chico

Yuugi: _porque no sabe hacerlo y me hará arto daño, además no quiero que me toque_

Atemu: _¿Qué no quieres que te toque? Ja no me digas que te pasan cosas cuando te toco _– se acerca a Yuugi y le acaricia la cara suavemente, logrando que este se sonroje un poco – _creo que tengo razón_

Yuugi: _claro que no! _– le golpea la mano – _no diga tonteras _– suspira y esconde un poco su cabeza en la almohada – _¿por qué alguien como usted se interesaría en mi? _– sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Atemu siente un nudo en la garganta – _no soy más que una basura que solo está causando gastos y problemas a todos _– siente una mano en su cabeza y mira al CEO a los ojos

Atemu: _¿qué tontera estás diciendo? _– le limpia las lágrimas – _todas las persona están en este mundo con algún objetivo y él que tú no lo hayas encontrado no significa que no sirvas, simplemente no has buscado bien _– Yuugi simplemente se quedo callado llorando en silencio sintiendo como el CEO le hacía cariño en la cabeza – _dime ¿quién te hizo semejante atrocidad? _

Yuugi: _eso no le incumbe…_

Atemu: _vaya _– suspira – _eres extraño… bueno no puedo dejarte así, por lo que tienes dos opciones _– Yuugi lo mira extrañado – _la primera es llamar a una ambulancia y llevarte al hospital _– Yuugi niega de inmediato – _por lo menos déjame terminar de hablar… bueno la otra es que yo te limpie esas heridas_

Yuugi: _no tengo muchas opciones _– para evitar mirar al CEO, mira la pared detrás de este – _si esas son mis opciones prefiero la segunda _– Atemu lo queda mirando extrañado

Atemu: _¿prefieres que alguien que no sabe nada de cómo curar una herida te limpie?_

Yuugi: _usted no entiende, si me lleva al hospital mis amigos van a sufrir las consecuencias de mi actuar y no quiero que eso pase _– sujeta fuertemente las sabanas – _además de que por causa de los Ishtar-san mis amigos van a tener graves problemas_ – suspira triste – _se que lo hicieron con las mejores intenciones, pero no deberían meterse en nuestras vidas, solo nos causaran más problemas de los que tenemos_

Atemu: _¿de qué hablas? No te entiendo_

Yuugi: _lo lamento, pero si hablo más no quiero imaginar que me pasará _

Atemu suspira triste, no sabía por qué deseaba ayudar al chico, pero lo que sí sabía era que lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar era realmente grave y era necesario hacer algo ya, pero ¿cómo haría algo? Seguían teniendo solo el comentario de algunos niños y seguramente no declararían ante un juzgado.

Atemu: _pequeño _– habla dulcemente agachándose para poder verlo a la cara, pero se percata de que se había quedado dormido – _creo que será mejor así _– fue al escritorio y en su computadora portátil se puso a buscar como se debían curar las heridas, pero una idea se le paso por la cabeza – _debería sacarle fotografías, así tendré algo que mostrar _– con su computadora se puso a sacar varias fotos de cómo estaba el ojivioleta – _creo que con esas serán suficientes _– dejo su computadora en la cama desocupada – _¿cómo lograste entrar tan rápido en mi cabeza? _– se queda mirando a Yuugi – _Yuugi…_

De repente Yuugi se pone a hablar dormido, mientras sujetaba fuertemente las sábanas y se movía buscando "alejarse" de aquello. Aquello entristeció al mayor y con cuidado dejo la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas mientras le hacía cariño, lográndolo calmar poco a poco.

Se quedo mirando detenidamente el rostro del menor, mirando cada pequeño movimiento que hacía y su calmada respiración, aquello le parecía realmente tierno y un gran deseo de abrazarlo lo invadía. Pero sabía que si lo movía de allí le causaría mucho dolor y lo que más necesitaba el chico era descansar, pero aquello no le impedía el probar sus labios ¿o sí?

Miro detenidamente aquellos labios rosados entreabiertos y se fue acercando a la cara de Yuugi, un deseo inmenso de conocer el sabor de aquellos labios se iba apoderando de él y aquello no lo dejaba razonar debidamente. Roso suavemente los labios del menor, sintiendo como su corazón iba a salir de dentro de él por lo que estaba haciendo, poco a poco paso de un suave rose a un beso, sintiendo el sabor a canela del menor.

Mientras que Yuugi abrió un poco los ojos al sentir algo que lo presionaba suavemente hacia abajo, pero cuando aclaro bien su vista se asusto al ver al CEO besándolo de aquella forma, por lo que intento en vano alejarlo de él. Aunque muy dentro de él no podía negar que aquellos labios eran exquisitos, pero no podía permitir que siguiese aquella persona haciendo eso.

Atemu se separó lentamente del menor por causa de la falta de aíre, tenía los ojos cerrados recordando aquello que acababa de hacer, mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de este. Aquello había sido diferente a las otras veces que había besado a alguien y se preguntaba si era por qué era un chico o por qué lo había besado en contra de la voluntad de este, pero una pequeña mano que lo empujaba lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Vio que Yuugi tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras que un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, aquella imagen le pareció tierna e intento besarlo de nuevo. Pero al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Joey enfadado, siendo seguido por Malik y Ryou, dejo aquello de inmediato mirando enfadado a los chicos que acababan de entrar.

Joey: _¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? _– miro enfadado a Atemu, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Ryou paso corriendo a donde estaba Yuugi mirándolo con preocupación y captando la atención de todos – _Yu… Yuugi!_

Ryou: _Yuu _– acaricio el rostro de su amigo – _¿qué te ocurrió? _

Yuugi: _descuida, no me paso nada malo _

Atemu: _lo dice un niño que está totalmente herido… ¿es mi idea o su mundo es totalmente extraño?_ – mira a los chicos y estos los miran extrañados

Joey: _¿se puede saber por qué tienes a Yuugi así? _– mira directamente a los ojos a Atemu – _¿y qué pretendías hacer con él?_

Atemu: _para tu información encontré a tu amiguito abajo botado y simplemente lo traje hasta aquí para poder curarle las heridas… aunque me sigo preguntando porque no quiso ir a un hospital _– lo último lo habla para sí, mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa

Joey: _será mejor que lo dejes ahora mismo! _– se coloca en pose de ataque

Atemu: _¿o qué? Me golpearas por haber encontrado tú amigo?_

Yuugi: _Joey tranquilo, Atemu simplemente me estaba ayudando en lo que podía _– se levanta con dificultad quedando de rodillas sobre la cama – _muchas gracias por cuidarme _– le sonríe en forma de agradecimiento, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en la cara del mayor

Atemu sin decir nada se levanta de la cama y se va de la habitación, dejando a todos extrañados por el comportamiento de los dos. Pero ahora lo que más importaba eran las heridas de Yuugi y que comiera algo para recuperar energías por causa de la pérdida de sangre

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Seto estaba fastidiado por todo lo que le estaba pasando, no solo tenía que soportar los continuos dolores de cabeza por causa de tanto grito de niños, sino que también estaba sufriendo porque en su cabeza todo era un enredo y quizás también esto ayudara que los dolores se volvieran más fuertes. Simplemente el hecho de estar alejado de su compañía y tener que estar dirigiéndola en un lugar totalmente deteriorado y sin todo lo necesario, le molestaba bastante

Además tenía una pelea entre su corazón y su razonamiento, ya que ¿quién puede enamorarse de alguien tan rápido? O peor aún, alguien que ni siquiera era de su clase social ni de su altura. Su razonamiento le decía que simplemente era un capricho de momento y que simplemente saliendo de aquel lugar después de que terminara la apuesta buscaría a alguien para que le hiciera olvida a ese ojimiel, pero su corazón le decía que era imposible aquello y que aquella persona era la indicada para él ¿qué podría hacer?

Para terminar con sus problemas tenía que estar lidiando con sus amigos y primos que no le hacían las cosas fáciles, ya que estos les pedían ayuda para poder solucionar los problemas que tenían, siendo que él mismo no podía solucionar los suyos… pero nunca sería capaz de aceptar que no podría solucionar alguno ni mucho menos pedirle ayuda a alguno de esos tres.

Para colmó aquel ojimiel se lo encontraba a cada instante y esta no fue la excepción, ya que vio que paso corriendo en frente de él y con una cara de bastante preocupación ¿ahora qué había pasado? Quizás no era bueno que él se entrometiera, pero la curiosidad de saber que hacia SU rubio le gano, por lo que fue en dirección de donde había salido este y se encontró que estaban en el cuarto los amigos de este.

Se quedo parado afuera esperando a que volviera el rubio, ya que no quería despertar "sospechas" en los otros chicos, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Joey volviera corriendo a la habitación trayendo un poco de comida y algunas vendas.

Seto: _¿qué modales son esos? _– pregunto un poco enfadado al ver que el rubio no le había prestado atención, pero se enfado más al no tener respuesta de este – _te hice una pregunta _– le cerró la puerta para impedirle que entrara – _y me gusta que me respondan _

Joey: _ahora no tengo tiempo para sus jueguitos, si quiere joderle la vida a alguien busque a otra persona _– intenta abrir la puerta, pero Seto sigue impidiéndole que la abra – _¡DÉJAME ENTRAR! _– le grita desesperado lo cual deja impresionado a Seto, pero aun así le sigue impidiendo el paso

Seto: _solo quiero saber una cosa cachorro _– lo obliga a mirarlo a la cara – _¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? _– le habla suavemente, mientras acercaba su cara a la del ojimiel – _¿me vas a responder? _

No dejo que Joey hablara, ya que lo beso suavemente saboreando aquel beso, mientras aprisionaba al ojimiel contra la puerta. Tomo los brazos de Joey obligándolo a soltar lo que tenía en las manos y dejándolas sobre su cabeza, mientras que con su lengua le pedía acceso para entrar a su boca

Joey no sabía qué hacer: porque por un lado le agradaba aquel beso, aunque él mismo se lo negara y por otro estaba preocupado por su amigo. Además aquella lengua que pasaba por entre sus labios exigiendo que abriera la boca lo estaba venciendo poco a poco, pero no se espero que el mayor le mordiera el labio inferior lo cual lo asusto bastante e hizo que abriera la boca por aquello.

Seto estaba feliz de poder saborear aquella dulce boca y poder explorarla sin complicaciones, sintiendo como el chico debajo de él daba pequeños suspiros. Pero la falta de aire los hizo separar y Seto al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer simplemente se alejo del ojimiel yéndose del lugar, dejando a Joey bastante confundido.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu: _por lo visto aquel niño sobrevivió a tus tratos _– estaba un poco enfadada y aquello se sentía en el ambiente – _esperaba más de ti Mai_

Mai: _simplemente estoy cumpliendo con lo que me pediste… ahora tú no me diste especificaciones, por lo que tengo libertad para actuar como se me dé la gana _– coloca sus pies sobre la mesa mientras encendía un cigarro – _sabes muy bien que si no especificas, yo puedo dejarlos: medios muertos, matarlos, dejarlos en coma, vegetales, etc._

Anzu: _muy bien, no importa… _– suspira y toma un cigarrillo para fumar también – _mientras los saques de mi camino, no importa el resto _– habla con el cigarro en la boca mientras lo prendía – _ahora necesito saber cómo llevarme a uno de esos cuatro a la cama _– sonríe mientras botaba el humo del cigarro

Mai: _creí que estabas interesada por Kaiba Atemu-san _– mira extrañada a su amiga

Anzu: _me da igual quien caiga rendido a mis pies, mientras sea uno de esos cuatro… podría ser incluso él otro Kaiba o uno de los Ishtar… mientras me den lo que quiera, lo demás no importa_

Mai: _como quieras, no me importa lo que hagas… mientras me pagues todo lo que me debes _– termina de fumarse el cigarro – _y sabes que es MUCHO_

Anzu tembló un poco por escuchar eso, y no solamente por lo que podría hacerle su amiga si no le pagaba, sino también por recordar la gran suma de dinero que le debía a esta y saber que tendría que pagar tanto no le agradaba para nada. Pero por ahora lo que más le importaba era hacer desaparecer a esos mocosos

Anzu: _tranquila Mai, sabes que te pagare pronto… por el momento quiero que termines con el trabajo que te di… y ojala sea con Ryou o Malik _– sonríe malvadamente y Mai la copia, para luego irse del lugar

Anzu sabía que Mai era un sicario y gracias a esta había podido librarse de varias personas que le habían prohibido mantener abierto aquel orfanato, además de haberla librado de muchos hombres y mujeres que buscaban tener algo con ella. Aunque sabía que el precio de tener a uno cerca era muy alto, ya que si no cumplía con pagar lo que debía en el tiempo estipulado, este podría cobrar su vida como última opción

Pero por el momento no la atemorizaba esto, ya que tenía casi entre sus manos a Atemu y de la plata que le sacará a este podría pagar todo aquello que le debía a Mai

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Mai iba mirando por los pasillos tranquilamente, tenía las fotos de los dos chicos que tenían que sufrir esa noche y ya tenía todo preparado para que estos dos prefirieran la muerte antes de seguir con uno de sus castigos. El ver la cara de sufrimiento de las personas le fascinaba e incluso la excitaba mucho, más aun si sus víctimas eran menores de edad y era por eso que a Anzu no le cobraba mucho por hacer su labor, ya que ella sacaba provecho de sus víctimas.

Quizás el que más placer le daría ver sufrir sería al joven albino, ya que aquella blanca piel ser manchada por gotas de sangre le excitaba bastante, o más aun que este rogara para que lo mataran para no seguir sufriendo sus torturas.

Todo aquello que estaba imaginando hizo que se lamiera los labios y buscará más aprisa sus víctimas, o sino simplemente terminaría tomando a cualquier niño de los que estaban corriendo por los pasillos y haría lo que debería hacerle a Ryou y Malik.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik había salido a tomar aire fresco, Joey había estado presionándolo toda la mañana para que saliera a comer algo, pero al ver tan mal a su amigo Yuugi le era imposible querer algo para comer ¿cómo podría disfrutar de una comida al saber que su amigo estaba tan grave? Y lo peor era que este se negaba a ir a un hospital, ya que las consecuencias serían peor.

Joey al final termino echando del cuarto a Ryou y Malik para que fueran a comer algo, ya que recién habían sido dados de alta y necesitaban alimentarse bien o sino recaerían. Siendo el primero de los dos el ir a comer algo, porque sentía bastante débil su cuerpo, en cambio Malik había preferido tomar un poco de aire.

Lo que no se esperaba Malik era ver a Marik sentado en una banca del patío tomando algunas notas, vio que un balón paso cerca del rostro de este pero ni se movió por causa de esto, simplemente siguió escribiendo, así que se acerco para saber que hacía este. Se sentó al lado de Marik y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de nombres de trabajadores que tenía escrito, además de tener algo al lado de estos

Pero antes de poder leer que era, Marik cerró su cuaderno y miro seriamente al chico que estaba a su lado.

Malik: _¿Qué pasa? _– pregunto inocentemente

Marik: _no pongas esa cara, no te viene _– suspiro – _¿qué es lo que deseas?_

Malik: _eh… _– de repente se percata de lo que había hecho y se pone rojo de vergüenza

Marik: _¿no me digas que actuaste sin pensar? _– ve como el chico a su lado baja la cabeza – _qué más da _– le revuelve el pelo – _simplemente acuérdate de nuestro acuerdo _– le sujeta la cara para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – _porque para mí no será ningún problema adoptar a uno de tus amigos _– acorta la distancia entre los dos, casi rosándole los labios – _espero que para ti también sea igual de fácil el colocar aquellas cámaras _– le da un rápido beso y se va del lugar dejando a Malik muy sorprendido

Malik después de unos segundos por fin reacciono, aquel beso sí que lo había sorprendido. Pero ahora no podía pensar en aquello, debía instalar aquellas cámaras para poder delatar a la dueña del orfanato, aunque sabía que aquello le traería grandes problemas después.

¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto? Porque no solo ganaría que adoptaran a Ryou o Yuugi, sino que también haría que cerraran aquel orfanato llevando a todos los niños de aquel lugar a otro seguramente mejor. Por lo que valía la pena arriesgar su vida por ayudar a todos de aquel lugar, ya vería después como se las arreglaría para poder sacarse de encima el castigo.

Entro a la oficina de Anzu sin problemas, sabía bien a qué hora esta se iba del lugar por lo que no tenía problemas para entrar y salir de la oficina. Se subió a una silla y coloco la cámara en una esquina mirando fijamente a las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y la puerta, prendiéndola. Luego coloco otra al frente de una puerta que estaba escondida a la vista de todos e igualmente la prendió.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la sala de castigo, cuidando que ningún de los empleados del lugar lo vieran, entro cuidadosamente a la sala y dejo puesta una cámara en una esquina y otra al lado opuesto para tener una buena vista del lugar, dejando las dos prendidas antes de salir de allí. Se percato que había un niño encerrado en la pieza oscura, así que le abrió la puerta dándole indicaciones que se fuera del lugar silenciosamente.

Solo le quedaba poner una sola cámara y sabía bien adonde ponerla, así que rápidamente fue a una sala pequeña de cuatro por cuatro, la dejo bien escondida en una esquina del lugar, la prendío y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero al darse la vuelta habían unos ojos purpuras que lo miraban fríamente.

Mai: _¿Qué hace esta hermosura aquí? _– acaricia la cara de Malik – _¿acaso estas buscando un castigo? _– se acerca a la cara del pequeño y le besa la mejilla – _¿quieres quedar igual que tu amiguito Yuugi?_

Malik: _¿cómo sabes acerca de Yuu? _– mira enfadado a la chica

Mai: _digamos que él me incentivo a eso _– Malik intenta golpear a la chica, pero antes de poder hacerlo esta le tira el pelo hacia atrás – _ni te atrevas a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos _– le muerde el cuello – _o si no será peor para ti _– Malik sujeta con sus dos manos la mano de la chica, ya que le estaba tirando muy fuerte el pelo para atrás, pero sus ojos se ponen llorosos al sentir un rodillazo en su entrepierna – _me encanta esa cara de sufrimiento _– lame la mejilla de Malik limpiando algunas lágrimas

Malik:_ me… me las pa-ga-ras – _habla entre cortado por causa del dolor

Mai: _ya me gustaría ver como lo haces _– se burla, para luego tirarlo al piso y golpearlo dejándolo inconsciente – _mmm… será divertido verte sufrir _– se forma una sonrisa en su cara

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou estaba desesperado buscando por todas partes a su amigo Malik, la última vez que lo había visto le había dicho que iría al rato a comer algo, pero nunca fue y aquello preocupo mucho. Ahora corría por los pasillos con la respiración entrecortada y con un cansancio enorme, para poder encontrar a su amigo.

Bakura: _¿adónde crees que vas? _– toma del brazo a Ryou y lo tira a su cuerpo deteniendo la carrera del albino – _¿no responderás? _

Ryou: _Suéltame, debo encontrar a Malik _– intentaba inútilmente soltarse – _por favor… debo encontrarlo… snif _– se pone a llorar desesperadamente

Bakura: _oye niño ¿Por qué lloras? Seguramente tu amigo debe estar con tus otros amigos_

Ryou: _no… no, se que no está con Joey ni Yuu-chan, snif _– se seca las lágrimas con su brazo libre – _él estaba bastante enfadado por lo que le paso a Yuu-chan, por lo que debería estar afuera en el patio… pero no está y lo más probable es que le haya pasado algo malo _– se pone a llorar más fuerte y Bakura lo abraza suavemente

Bakura: _ya, ya, ya tranquilo _– empieza a mecerlo para calmarlo – _te ayudaré a buscarlo, pero necesito que te calmes _– Ryou poco a poco fue tranquilizándose – _eso es… tranquilo, no es bueno que te alteres _– le da un beso en la frente y Ryou lo mira extrañado – _¿qué pasa? _

Ryou: _pu-pues creí que… que ustedes eran diferente _– se pone un poco rojo y abraza fuertemente a Bakura – _gracias _

Bakura: _las apariencias engañan_ – apoya su cabeza en la de Ryou aspirando su aroma

_Sobre todo la de Bakura _– se escucha una voz un poco enfadada, lo cual asusta a Ryou

Bakura: _tranquilo niño, solo es el tonto de Seto _– mira enfadado a su amigo

Seto: _¿tonto? _– levanta una ceja elegantemente

Bakura: _¿qué deseas? _

Seto: _simplemente estaba caminando por aquí y vi la carrera que hacia este niño por lo que quería saber que pasaba, no creí que lo detendrías tú _– mira fijamente a Bakura

Bakura: _este chico necesita descansar, viene recién saliendo de un resfriado fuerte y no debe correr como lo estaba haciendo _– le dedica la misma mirada a Seto que este a él

Seto: _¿y de cuando te interesa el bien estar de un niño? Lo que tenía entendido era que los odiabas _– Ryou mira confundido a Bakura

Bakura: _a ti no te interesa esa pregunta, solo quieres joder un rato _– Seto suspira frustrado, sabía que era difícil sacarle información a Bakura cuando este no quería decirla

Seto: _niño _– Ryou con dificultad mira a Seto – _¿qué ocurre? Porque dudo que estés dando una maratón aquí en los pasillos_

Ryou: _Malik desapareció y… pues Yuu-chan… etto… lo encontraron muy herido y no quiere ir a un hospital para que lo curen_ – sujeta fuertemente las ropas de Bakura

Bakura: _si mal no recuerdo, él mini puercoespín y tú eran los más delicados de salud_

Ryou: _no le llames así _– mira enfadado a Bakura – _no es mini ni tampoco puercoespín_

Seto: _si, como sea… ¿sabes cómo o por qué le ocurrió eso?_ – cruza los brazos y Ryou niega con la cabeza – _bueno seguiré buscando información, nos vemos _

Bakura y Ryou ven como Seto se va en el pasillo, para luego de unos segundos Ryou intentará salir de entre los brazos de Bakura, pero este simplemente lo abraza más fuerte

Ryou: _suélteme, por favor _– habla dulcemente y Bakura simplemente acerca su cara al rostro del menor – _¿q-que pasa? _– aquella cercanía lo ponía nervioso

Bakura: _dime _– Ryou mira extrañado a Bakura – _¿cómo lo haces? _– recorre la mejilla del menor con la nariz hasta llegar a uno de sus ojos y le da un beso – _y ¿cómo puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? _– Ryou se pone un poco rojo ¿a caso era una declaración? – _porque yo no sé cómo hacerlo _– le besa el otro ojo y luego afirma su frente con la del chico

Ryou: _yo… yo no sé…_ – no logra terminar ya que Bakura lo besa suavemente

Bakura: _no digas nada, no es necesario… solo eran preguntas retoricas _– acaricia las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, mirando aquella boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados – _perdona, me aproveche de la situación _– le besa la mejilla – _mejor busquemos a tú amigo _

Ryou: _s-si _– todo aquello lo había dejado muy confundido

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu estaba bastante enfadado, sabía que el que hubieran dañado tanto a Yuugi era por lo que había hecho el día de ayer, pero nunca creyó que le harían tanto daño. Ahora se sentía culpable por aquello y lo que más le molestaba era que no tenía ninguna prueba para poder demostrar que había sido culpa de la castaña.

Ahora tenía que buscar de cualquier forma como hacer que la chica confesara ¿pero cómo lo haría? Si le ofrecía dinero sería demasiado obvio ¿de qué forma?

Camino hasta el pasillo donde había encontrado a Yuugi y se quedo pensando, ¿por qué había besado al chico? sabía que se había sentido atraído a probar aquellos labios rosados, pero ¿intentar probarlos de nuevo? No debía ser, ya que simplemente le bastaba besar una vez a ese niño para saber que nunca podría satisfacerlo como él quería… pero no fue así y aquello le preocupaba. Sabía que podía salir en cualquier momento de aquel lugar, sin que sus amigos se percataran, buscarse a una persona para satisfacer sus deseos y luego volver como si nada hubiera pasado.

En cambio ahora solo deseaba volver a probar aquellos labios sabor canela, sin importarle los problemas que le traería después, quizás era aquella actitud tan dulce que tenía aquel joven con él, pero ¿por qué cambiaba tan rápidamente por una fría? Aquello simplemente lo hacía confundirse y suspirar para tranquilizarse.

Unas manos de repente pasan por su pecho y es atraído hacia atrás, asustando un poco al CEO, pero al ver en el reflejo del vidrió aquellos ojos cafés que lo miraban lujuriosamente simplemente suspiro.

Anzu: _sabes, por fin me desocupe _– le muerde la oreja – _y me encantaría sentir tus labios otra vez _– sin ninguna vergüenza frotaba su pecho en la espalda del CEO

Atemu: _justamente estaba pensando en ti _– miente con una sonrisa en la cara – _y también tengo deseo de volver a probar tus labios _– se da la vuelta y besa suavemente a la castaña – _mm… saben bastante bien _– sonríe mientras mentalmente pelea porque sabía que si seguía con aquello no le agradaría para nada

Anzu: _sabes, dentro de poco los niños se irán a dormir… que te parece si aprovechamos ese tiempo para conocernos mejor _– toma una de las manos de Atemu y la deja en un ceno para que lo acaricie

Atemu:_"zorra" _– pensó mientras sonreía – _claro, me encantaría _

La chica dio un pequeño brinco mientras tomaba la mano de Atemu y lo arrastraba para llevarlo a su habitación. Mientras que Atemu se maldecía mentalmente por permitir aquello, pero a la vez convenciéndose a sí mismo que era lo necesario para poder obtener lo que deseaba de la chica

Atemu: _"¿por qué siento aquel rechazo ahora hacia esta chica? _– pensaba mientras era arrastrado por Anzu – _nunca antes me había sentido así por querer tener relaciones con alguien, pero desde que llegue aquí… _– suspira – _si fuera ese chico, seguramente sería yo el que lo arrastraría para hacer esto… _– sacude la cabeza – _¿pero por qué mierda pienso en él ahora?" _

Anzu: _Atemu-san ¿ocurre algo malo? _– mira extrañada al CEO y este niega rápidamente – _bueno, ven le quiero mostrar algo _– tira a Atemu a su cuarto – _espere aquí un momento _– deja a Atemu sentado en la cama y le giñé un ojo

Entra rápidamente al baño y al cabo de unos minutos salió con un baby doll rosado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con sus manos y su trasero en el del frente, se movía lo más sensual que podía para poder ir excitando al CEO.

Este en cambio miraba con una sonrisa un poco enfadado, ya que se sentía mal por aquello y hacía que tuviera una pelea interna, volvió a reaccionar cuando vio a la chica sobre sus piernas y besándolo apasionadamente.

La chica iba controlando la situación, ella deseaba hacer que el CEO la poseyera o sentir las manos de este acariciándola, pero este no hacía nada lo cual le molestaba. Así que sin pena empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Atemu para irlo estimulándolo, pero aun así no lo lograba

Anzu: _que pasa ¿no deseas estar así conmigo? _– se hizo la herida, pero esto hizo que Atemu reaccionara

Atemu: _discúlpame, simplemente quede muy embobado por causa de tu belleza _

Por fin Atemu empezó a tomar acción y a acariciar a la castaña, dejando toda aquella sensación de desagrado de lado, para empezar a concentrarse en lo que ahora tenía que hacer. Ahora sabía cómo sacarle la información a la castaña y una sonrisa malvada se formo en sus labios.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey estaba preocupado por su amigo, hacía un rato que había caído inconsciente y ahora respiraba bastante rápido por la gran pérdida de sangre. Sabía que debía ser llevado a un hospital para poder ser tratado correctamente, pero también sabía que el castigo por llevar a un niño al hospital era recibir un castigo de Mai y no podía arriesgarse a sufrir un tipo de castigo así ya que debía cuidar de sus tres hermanos.

De repente escucha como la puerta se cierra y creyendo que era Atemu corre hacía él sin pensarlo, pero al percatarse que era Seto se queda helado, ya que lo había abrazado.

Seto: _¿Qué crees que haces perro? _– estaba molesto

Joey: _ash que asco… _– se sacude la ropa – _creí que era Atemu-san _– aquello hace que Seto lo sujete fuertemente y lo tire contra la pared – _¿q-que cree que hace? _

Seto: _¿Cómo que pensabas que era mi primo? _– se notaba más el enfado en sus ojos

Joey: _eso a usted no le interesa _– intenta soltarse, siendo imposible

Seto: _responde mi pregunta _– levanta el rostro de Joey haciendo que lo mirará a los ojos

Joey: _solo quería pedirle un favor… pero creó que usted igual puede _– pasa con dificultad la saliva

Seto: _¿y qué sería? _

Joey: _que lleven a Yuugi a un hospital, está bastante mal _– no sabía porque aquellos ojos lo estaban intimidando

Seto: _mmm… claro, con una condición _

Sin dificultad tiro a Joey a la cama desocupada, para luego colocarse sobre este y besarlo apasionadamente. Mientras Yuugi abrió un poco los ojos, viendo algo borroso en la cama del lado.

**Continuara**

* * *

Katsuy se hace chiquitita al ver la cara de enfado de sus lectores(as)

Katsuy: n_nU pues que escusa puedo dar? Jejeje pues me ha costado escribir mis fic, ya que mi vida está todo de cabeza, con solo decirles que tomar la desición de congelar mi carrera por causa de estos les digo casi todo *suspiro* pero no crean que no he estado escribiendo, he estado avanzando en mis otros fics y ojala pueda subirlos luego para saber su opinión de ellos n_n emm… pues ahora responderé sus lindos comentarios n_n

**Chiyo_Asakura****: **_jajajaja de nada n_n wiii me gusto eso del tiempo menos pensado xD oe, oe, oe o.O como es eso de que dejaste el trabajo de lado por leer mi historia? Debes terminar tus trabajos ante… aunque el relajarse un rato no hay drama o si? XD jejeje no, no dejare ninguno de mis fics n_n. Creo que debes saber por mis fics que me gusta torturar al chiquitin Yuugi xD Si, los CEOS hacen de las suyas, pero ayudan a los chiquitos ¿para su favor o de los demás? xD seee me sale mejor imaginar a mi muso como Yami y escribo :baba: aaaaaaaaaaa no me hagas babosear que después el teclado sufre y no puedo escribir xD. Gracias por tu comentario y descuida de lo largo del review, es entretenido leerte xD n_n muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo, nos leemos n_n (oe no sé por qué no hablamos por msn o.O)_

**Maryn_Kimura****:** _Jejeje lo siento, pero Mai es un sicario y con esos no se puede esperar bondad ¿o si? la idea de que los CEOS les cueste sacar la info o sino el fic terminaría muy rápido xD Emmm no es que seas bipolar con Anzu, lo que pasa es que a veces hay escritores que la odia y transmiten eso a sus lectores y otros que simplemente les agrada y transmiten eso. En mi caso me agrada, pero en algunos fic la dejo de mala… además el desafío venía con que dejara a Anzu de mala xD. Emm aun falta para que atrapen a Anzu, aunque me gustaría hacerla sufrir por hacer aquello a los niños del orfanato. Bueno nos leemos y muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n bye bye!_

**L-Chan93****: **_uchis T_T ahora todos(as) me dicen que soy cruel por hacer que maltraten a los pobres hikaris… bueno es verdad xD. Gracias por los ánimos y ojala que también te haya gustado este capítulo n_n nos leemos! Bye!_

**Aura****: **_Jejejeje no es que no quisiera continuarlo, simplemente me quedo en blanco y no sé cómo seguirlo n_nU lamento dejar al pobre Yuugi tan mal, pero tiene un reconfortadle besito de Atemu n_n Descuida no lo dejare botado y espero continuarlo pronto n_n nos leemos, Bye Bye!_

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru****:** _jejejejej la idea es dejar suspenso en el fic a veces para dejar intrigado al lector y con deseos de seguir leyendo n_nU muchas gracias por decir que va perfecto, jejeje noo si mato a Yuugi me quedo sin una pareja xD De allí veo con esas chica por hacer sufrir a los peques, n_n gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos!_

**Yelim Meta****:** _más de 20 días me costó actualizar el fic, espero nomas que sigas tan ansiada de saber que va a pasar n_nU jejejeje lamento decir que Atemu no rescato a Yuugi, pero si lo encontró todo herido u_u y Anzu creó que se está saliendo con la suya… muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos seguimos leyendo! Bye bye!_

Emmm… se ve más lindo mis respuesta en cursiva xD gracias por sus comentarios, animan mucho a continuar con el fic n_n aunque sea para decir "estuvo genial" XD ya, nos leemos en otro capítulo o en otro fic n_n

Ap, si les interesa que suba alguno de mis proyectos que tengo escrito en mi perfil me dicen y lo subo, todos tienen 2 capítulos o más xD. Nos leemos n_n

Atte. **_Katsuy Akano_**


	5. El ojo de la tormenta

Mmm… me demore menos de lo que creía en actualizar, pero igual fue más de una semana… ya tengo pensado como será el capitulo 8, pero me faltan ideas para el 6 y 7… si quieren pueden dar algunas n_nU aunque tengo algo visto, no es para dos capítulos… creo que apenas si llenaría un cuarto de uno -.- muchas gracias por leerme hasta ahora y ojala les guste el capítulo de ahora n_n nos vemos al final!

**El ojo de la tormenta**

Joey no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, estaba debajo de Seto siendo besado por este, solo por hacerle una pequeña petición de que llevara a su hermanito Yuugi al hospital ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Sentía como el CEO lo acariciaba arriba de su remera haciéndole sacar suspiros, pero él no deseaba hacer eso. Pero si todo eso era necesario para que llevaran al hospital a Yuugi lo aguantaría.

Seto estaba besando el cuello de Joey, saboreando cada parte de este y con una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de este. No podía negar que a pesar de ser un huérfano tenía muy buen cuerpo y bien trabajado.

Quería saber cómo era todo su cuerpo y que reacciones provocaba cuando lo tocaba, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que el ojimiel hacía un buen rato había dejado de luchar para detenerlo y ahora simplemente dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, mientras tenía la cabeza de lado llorando silenciosamente.

Por lo que el CEO suspiro enfadado consigo mismo y salió sobre este para sentarse en la cama, mientras Joey lo miraba confundido.

Seto: _arréglate, iremos al hospital _– se levanto de la cama y fue al baño

Joey se agradecía mentalmente por la reacción tan extraña del mayor, pero aun así estaba confundido ya que creía que el CEO llegaría a más que eso ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? De repente sale una venita en su cabeza creyendo que Seto lo había dejado así porque no podría complacerlo, así que fue hasta la puerta del baño y la golpeo fuertemente.

Seto: _¿aun no te arreglas? _– mira como Joey aun tenía la ropa desordenada por su culpa – _apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión _– se disponía a entrar al baño, pero Joey lo tira afuera contra la pared – _¿qué demonios haces?_

Joey: _¿crees que puedes herir mi orgullo e irte así como así? _– besa a Seto fuertemente provocándole una pequeña herida en el labio

Seto: _¿herir tu orgullo? _– pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara – _creí que los perros callejeros no tenían algo así _– Joey intenta golpearlo, pero Seto detiene fácilmente su golpe – _no, no, no, así no es forma de tratar a tu nuevo dueño _

Joey: _¿mi qué? _– mira petrificado a Seto

Seto: _desde mañana empiezas a ser solo mío, así que disfruta lo poco y nada que te queda de libertad _– le besa la nariz para luego volverse al baño

Joey: _yo… YO NO SOY ESCLAVO DE NADIE! _– golpea la puerta para luego ir donde su hermanito – _Yuu… las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor para nosotros _– hunde la cabeza en la cama llorando

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura llevaba a Ryou entre sus brazos, a pesar de que le había dicho varías veces al menor que se detuvieran a descansar, este no había hecho caso y por causa de que su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del resfriado, había hecho que terminara desmayándose.

Ahora Bakura un rostro bastante preocupado por la salud del menor, ya que este no había querido escucharlo por mas que le dijera repetidas veces que se detuviera y sabía que la razón que actuara así era de que este consideraba a Malik como su hermano y si le pasaba algo malo él se culpaba por aquello. Por eso había aceptado acompañar al menor.

Dejo cuidadosamente al menor en la cama tapándolo con el cobertor, para luego sentarse en la orilla de esta y quedarse observando cómo respiraba tranquilamente. Le parecía asombroso como por un simple beso había cambiado la actitud con aquel niño y no dejaba de pensar en él en todo el día.

Quizás el deseo de querer domar al niño y demostrar que era capaz de hacer sacar el lado dulce de este se le había pegado en la cabeza, pero también el ver el hermoso rostro del pequeño y su estado de salud que parecía que cualquier cosa que hiciera lo haría quebrarse en mil pedazos le atraía, extrañamente, bastante.

Ahora no podía más que esperar a que el menor despertara y que la temperatura le volviera a descender para poder volver conversar con el chico o simplemente volver aquellos ojos cafés que tanto le atraían.

De repente el menor abre los ojos y con un gesto pide que Bakura se acerque, haciendo este caso a lo que le pedía, acorto la distancia entre los dos y ve como el chico pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuidadosamente e intenta darle un beso, pero se cae por el cansancio, siendo atrapado por Bakura.

Bakura: _niño tonto, será mejor que descanses _– lo vuelve a acomodar en la cama y se recuesta a su lado – _descansa pequeño _

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu estaba apoyado en una pared mirando el techo ¿qué acababa de hacer? Hacia poco estaba teniendo relaciones con la dueña del orfanato, pero por más que intentaba no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y ahora que había terminado todo, salía de aquel cuarto escapando del lugar ¿por qué? Ni él mismo sabia, solo quería sacarse aquella sensación asquerosa que sentía.

Por lo que camino hasta la alcoba que compartía con su primo y los dos chicos de aquel lugar, pero al ver la puerta abierta hasta atrás se asusto bastante. Entro corriendo al lugar percatándose que su primo estaba en la cama y que aquel chico parecido a él estaba en la otra, pero ¿Dónde estaba el ojimiel? Se acerco a su primo y le golpeo suavemente la cara para que despertara

Yuugi: _no va a responder _– miro con ojos tristes al tricolor

Atemu: _¿por qué?_ – se levanto de la cama y se iba acercar al menor, más mantuvo la distancia

Yuugi: _aquella chica le puso cloroformo para adormecerlo y se llevo a Joey _– sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras sus mejillas estaban coloreadas – _snif… no pude hacer nada _– sujeta fuertemente las sabanas mientras lloraba desesperadamente – _Joey… snif_

Atemu: _te subió fiebre _– susurra, mirando como estaba el chico – _necesitas ir a un hospital _– sigue hablando bajo

Yuugi: _no… Joey esta en problemas_ – se intenta para de la cama, pero como no tenía fuerzas pierde el equilibro y se va de frente, siendo sujetado por Atemu – _l-lo siento… _– su sonrojo aumenta

Atemu: _quédate aquí _ – lo deja sentado en la cama, mientras sus mechones tapaban sus ojos – _iré a darme un baño rápido y te acompaño _

Yuugi sin entender bien que era lo que le ocurría al mayor, simplemente asiente ¿qué más podía hacer? Su cuerpo no le respondía como él deseaba y se sentía bastante mal, además ¿Qué era ese extraño olor que tenía el CEO?

Se calló de lado en la cama, no podía ver bien y se sentía muy mareado. Intento enfocar su vista en la cama del frente y no entendía porque aquella imagen la encontraba familiar, más no pudo seguir pensando en aquello ya que el cansancio le gano, quedando inconsciente.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Abrió los ojos cansadamente, sabía que el lugar adonde estaba era un lugar para maltratar a la gente y que había sido llevado allí por aquella mujer, pero no sabía si estaba de pie o acostado o como, solo sabía que su cuerpo ardía como nunca haciéndole imposible descansar.

Miro para todos lados, mas su vista era bastante mala ya que tenía un ojo medio abierto y el otro no podía abrirlo. Más hizo todo el esfuerzo para poder ver bien y pudo percatarse que había una persona cerca de él, así que hizo todo lo posible para llegar al lado de este.

Joey: _oye… oye, ¿estás bien? _– a pesar de todo el dolor que le provocaba el mover uno de sus brazos, lo hace y le toca la cabeza a la otra persona – _oye…_

Malik: _Joey… Joey ¿eres tú?_ – se intenta levantar, pero empieza a toser y pasa a botar sangre de su boca

Joey: _Ma-Malik… _– se queda congelado, no podía creer que su amigo también estuviera allí – _tranquilo _– le coloca una mano en la espalda mientras le hacía cariño – _estaremos bien… dentro de poco podremos irnos _– lo abraza con cuidado – _tranquilo _– repetía al sentir como su amigo aun tiritaba por lo sucedido – _tranquilo, que estoy aquí _

Paso un rato, el cual ninguno de los dos supo cuanto fue, pero aquella puerta que estuvo tanto tiempo cerrada se abrió dándole la libertad a los dos. Joey colocó uno de los brazos de Malik sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar, mientras que Malik le iba diciendo para que lado caminar. Pudieron llegar, luego de mucho esfuerzo, al orfanato y después a la habitación del menor de los dos.

Allí los dos entraron al baño y se limpiaron entre ambos sus heridas, aunque Joey maldecía que le hubiera pasado lo mismo a Malik, agradecía que estuvieran los dos allí para poder limpiarse bien aquellas heridas.

Joey: _Malik será mejor que duermas _– le ayuda a acostarse – _yo iré por un poco de comida y volveré en unos minutos más _

Malik: _Joey no vez bien, no puedes ir a ningún lado así _– mira preocupado a su amigo, mientras que este simplemente le regala una sonrisa – _Joey esperemos a que llegue Ryou_

Joey: _tranquilo, me sé los pasillos de memoria así que no me pasara nada _– da un paso, pero se enreda con algo en el suelo y cae – _rayos ¿qué dejaron botado? _

Malik: _Joey! Te encuentras bien _– se sienta en la cama, pero por el dolor en su cuerpo vuelve a acostarse – _maldición… me duele todo _– regaña y luego suspira – _recuerda que no estamos Ryou y yo durmiendo aquí… también están esos dos tipos… _

Joey: _si, ya lo recordé _– toma un pantalón con el cual se había enredado y lo tira lejos – _ya vuelvo_ – se intenta levantar, pero delante de él toca algo y logra ver que es una pierna – _¿quién es? _

Seto: _¿y adonde piensas ir en ese estado? _– su voz se notaba el enfado y Malik había quedado mudo

Joey: _eso a usted no le importa _– se apoya de Seto para ponerse de pie – _necesito ir a buscar comida _– Seto empuja a Joey a la cama – _¿qué cree que hace? _

Seto: _será mejor que le hagas caso a tu amigo y te quedes aquí _– suspira – _en ese estado no puedes ir a ningún lado _– mira serio a Malik – _ninguno de los dos podrá salir de aquí a menos que diga lo contrario_

Joey:_ oye agradezco mucho que te "preocupes" por nosotros, pero ya estamos acostumbrado a estas cosas y por mucho que me duela algo, sé que no puedo dejar a mis hermanos que pasen hambre, por lo que iré aunque tú no quieras _– se pone de pie y Seto lo vuelve a empujar a la cama – _DEJA DE HACER ESO!_

Seto: _tranquilo perro, tengo visto todo eso… pasen de una vez! _– entran al cuarto cuatro chicas con vendas y comida para los dos chicos de la habitación – _ellas los atenderán en lo que necesiten, pero a cambio tendrán que quedarse aquí _

Joey: _no aceptare algo así _– intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero la voz de su amigo lo detiene

Malik: _Joey… será mejor que aceptemos _– suspira un poco triste, mientras con dificultad se sienta en la cama – _Ryou y Yuugi se encuentran bastante mal y nosotros dos no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos, será mejor que aceptemos esto _

Joey: _Malik… _– cierra sus manos en puño – _está bien… pero ¿Qué va a querer a cambio?_ – intenta mirar a Seto, pero aun no logra mirar bien

Seto: _hablaré más adelante contigo de eso, por el momento será mejor que los dos descansen_

Después de decir esto se va del cuarto con un semblante bastante serio, necesitaba hablar con su primo y amigos urgentemente, pero por más que trataba de comunicarse con estos no lo lograba. La situación del lugar no daba para más y necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Su cabeza a un giraba y se sentía débil, pero extrañamente un calor bastante confortante estaba cerca suyo y quería sentirse más cerca de este, por lo que se acerco y este se alejo, volvió acercarse pero escucho un golpe bastante fuerte. Abrió los ojos asustado mirando que había sido aquello y miro debajo de su cama colocándose rojo por lo sucedido

Bakura: _qué manera de despertar _– se frotaba la cabeza ya que se había pasado a golpear – _buenos días _– le sonríe a Ryou al ver que asomaba la mitad de su cara por la cama y con un sonrojo en las mejillas – _te vez bien sonrojado _– aquel comentario hace que se sonroje más – _jejeje _– le acaricia la cabeza y se coloca de pie

Ryou: _bu-buenos días _– ve como el CEO se sienta en la cama y lo miraba ¿tiernamente? – _perdón por lo de recién_

Bakura: _tranquilo, no pasa nada _– le vuelve a sonreír haciendo que Ryou se vuelva a colocar rojo – _eres de sonrojo fácil _

Ryou: _no moleste _– mira para otro lado y siente como le revuelve el pelo – _¿adónde va?_

Bakura: _ya son las 10 de la mañana y debes comer algo o sino nunca mejorarás, así que ya vuelvo_ – tomo su chaqueta y dejo al pequeño solo

Ryou empezó a ver que la habitación no era la que le correspondía, era otro lugar diferente y no sabía de donde era ese cuarto, se levanto con dificultad de la cama y fue a ver a la ventana que estaba cerca.

Se percato que estaba en un edificio bien alto y apenas se podía ver las personas caminando abajo, la vista del lugar era grandiosa y que habían varios edificios cerca de allí, pero en el que estaba era el más alto. Abrió un poco la ventana para recibir el viento y sentir aire fresco, realmente le gustaba adonde estaba.

Sintió unos brazos que lo jalaban un poco para atrás y se queda impresionado al ver a Bakura allí ¿cuándo había vuelto? Además ¿por qué estaba tan asustado? Simplemente él estaba mirando por la ventana ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Bakura: _no estés de pie, aun estas débil _– lo toma en brazos y lo deposita suavemente en la cama – _debes descansar aun _– toma una bandeja y la deja sobre las piernas del menor – _y también comer _– le da un beso en la frente

Ryou: _¿a dónde estamos? _– pregunto curioso

Bakura: _en mi departamento, esté es el cuarto de invitados _– Ryou lo mira sorprendido – _no pude soportar el hecho de que estuvieras en tan malas condiciones y pues… _– sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, lo cual sorprendió más a Ryou – _hice todos los papeles para que no tengas que vivir más allí _

Ryou: _¿m-me adopto?_ – no salía de su asombro

Bakura: _solo hasta que seas mayor de edad… realmente no he pensado las cosas así que… creó que tienes libre acción… _– ve como Ryou se pone a llorar y aquello lo asusta – _¿por qué lloras? _– se sienta a su lado y lo abraza con cuidado – _no te voy hacer nada malo ni te pediré que hagas nada que no desees _

Ryou: _e-es que mis… mis hermanos, aun están allá y… y no sé que pasara con ellos _– se seca las lágrimas – _aunque estoy agradecido que me haya sacado de allí… pero ¿mis hermanos?... ¿qué pasara con ellos? _– siente como es atraído al pecho del mayor y como este recarga su cabeza en la suya – _¿Bakura-san?_

Bakura: _tranquilo, ellos van a estar bien _– le hace cariño en el pelo y luego se lo besa – _mis primos se van a encargar de eso, ahora lo que me preocupa más es tu salud_ – se escucha como suena el celular del CEO, pero no se mueve a contestar

Ryou: _¿no piensa contestar?_

Bakura: _es Seto _– suspira – _después hablo con él, ahora quiero que te comas el desayuno _

Ryou asiente y se pone a comer, mientras siente como Bakura le hace cariño en todo momento. Cuando termina de comer Bakura le dice que duerma un rato y ve como este toma su celular para llamar seguramente a su amigo.

Todo aquello le parecía bastante extraño, ya que desde un comienzo aquel CEO se había comportado bastante frió con él y también lo molestaba bastante. En cambio ahora era tierno y amoroso, además de que había notado que su actitud con ese CEO había cambiado y ya no lo odiaba como en un principio.

De algo estaba seguro, su vida había cambiado desde que Bakura había entrado en el orfanato y ahora deseaba que aquel cambio fuese para mejor.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu: _¿cómo está doctor? _– Se notaba la preocupación en su cara

Doctor: _tiene bastantes heridas y perdió mucha sangre, lo bueno es que estas fueron tratadas de buena forma y no están infectadas… seguramente mañana ya le daremos el alta, pero me gustaría que quedara en observaciones_

Atemu: _muchas gracias por atenderme _– le sonríe al doctor y este le devuelve el gesto – _ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría verlo _– entra al cuarto y ve al joven parecido a él acostado de estomago en la cama y con la cabeza en dirección contraria a la puerta – _¿qué rayos me pasa? _– habla bajo, mientras se acerca al chico y se sienta en la silla cerca de este – _se que no estás durmiendo, ¿cómo te encuentras?_ – le iba a tocar la cabeza, pero se detiene al ver que este tiembla – _creo que no quieres hablar _– suspira – _estaré aquí de cualquier forma _

Yuugi: _snif… ¿por qué me trajo al hospital?_

Atemu: _estabas muy mal por causa de tus heridas _– acerca más la silla a la cama –_ descuida tu amigo Joey está en el orfanato y Seto lo está cuidando _– ve como Yuugi se acomoda en la cama, dándole la espalda – _se que el traerte aquí puede traer más problemas, pero… _– duda un poco en seguir hablando, pero continua – _pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrirte algo así _– le acaricia la cabeza

Yuugi: _creo que eso ya no importa… seguramente Joey fue castigado anoche por esa mujer… y lo más seguro que Malik y Ryou vayan a pasar por lo mismo_ – sujeta fuertemente las sabanas – _por mi culpa está pasando todo esto snif…_

Atemu: _¿de qué hablas? No fue tu culpa el que haya ocurrido aquello_ – ve como Yuugi se da vuelta completamente para mirarlo a la cara – _no te afirmes en tu espalda, puedes hacer que se habrá las heridas _– mira tiernamente a Yuugi

Yuugi: _si no hubiese estado tan débil de salud la semana pasada, podríamos habernos ido a los cuartos de castigo y habernos quedado allí hasta que ustedes se fueran… pero… snif… pero como aun estaba mal _– siente como Atemu le limpia las lágrimas – _no pudimos irnos allí_

Atemu: _¿irse a los cuartos de castigo?_ – mira extrañado al menor

Yuugi: _si… Mazaki dijo que no debíamos estar cerca de ustedes durante el tiempo que estuvieran allí _– se sienta en la cama para poder hablarle mejor, mientras que Atemu saca a escondidas su celular para grabar la conversación

**Flashback**

Joey: _¿cómo pretende que no nos aparezcamos frente de los CEOS? Si no se ha fijado vivimos en el orfanato y será imposible no toparnos con ellos_

Anzu: _pues tienen dos opciones: la primera es quedarse donde están y abstenerse a las consecuencias o… _– mira con una sonrisa a los chicos – _irse a la sala de castigo y estar todo el tiempo que estén los CEOS allí_

Ryou: _es una locura, allí no hay calefacción ni nada para poder vivir _– mira sorprendido a la chica

Malik: _además que… _– mira de reojo a Yuugi – _no, es imposible vivir allí ¿cómo nos alimentaremos? _

Yuugi: _chicos, no se preocupen por mi cof _– toma mejor la manta que tenía sobre sus hombros para taparse mejor – _si así no tenemos problemas podemos quedarnos allí unos cuantos días_

Joey: _no, claro que no _– cierra fuertemente sus ojos – _no tendríamos agua, luz, medicamentos ni comida… enfermarías mucho más de lo que estas Yuugi_

Anzu: _pues ustedes deciden ¿quedarse o estar encerrados? _

Malik, Ryou y Joey: _quedarnos _– los tres miran enfadados a la dueña, mientras Yuugi miraba sorprendido a sus amigos

Anzu: _como deseen, _– mira enfadada también a los chicos –_ pero ni se les ocurra acercarse a los CEOS, ellos son MIOS… ahora váyanse, me arte de ver sus asquerosas caras_

Yuugi iba a decir algo, pero Joey lo toma en brazos mirándolo seriamente, sabía que si alegaba o decía algo lo iban a regañar y decir que era lo mejor, pero ¿qué tipo de castigos tendrían que afrontar por causa de esa decisión?

**Fin del flashback**

Atemu escuchaba atentamente al chico mientras seguía haciéndole cariño en el pelo, él ya se imaginaba del porque le estaba pasando todo eso y ahora ya contaba con todo lo necesario para poder atrapar a la chica. Pero lo que no tenía claro era aquel sentimiento extraño que tenía cuando se acercaba al menor

Yuugi: _como ve, si yo no hubiera estado en aquellas condiciones lo más seguro es que no hubiera pasado nada de esto_

Atemu: _¿te arrepientes de habernos conocido? _– aquella pregunta deja un poco extrañado a Yuugi – _¿realmente hubieras preferido no haberme conocido? _– miraba triste al pequeño

Yuugi: _no… no es eso _– mira para otro lado, pero Atemu lo obliga a mirarlo – _es que simplemente hubiera sido mejor para nosotros_

Atemu: _¿crees que el escapar de la realidad por unos cuantos días les hubiera mejorado la situación? o ¿no sería mejor buscar una solución al problema?_ – Yuugi solo huye de la mirada – _lo que debieron hacer hace tiempo era buscar una solución a lo que estaba pasando y no huir de aquello_

Yuugi:_ es que no sabe por todo lo que hemos pasado _

Atemu: _te sorprenderías que se mucho más de lo que crees_ – Yuugi lo mira sorprendido – _no somos tontos, sabemos que en aquel lugar ocurren cosas horribles y fue por eso que decidimos quedarnos un tiempo allí. Quizás de afuera no se note bien lo que pasa y se pueden ocultar, pero desde adentro es imposible ocultar todo lo que pasa _

Yuugi: _¿ustedes están investigando el orfanato? _– queda sorprendido

Atemu: _si y este celular que no deja de sonar _– le sale una venita ya que el aparto hacía un buen tiempo que le vibraba en la pierna y ya le molestaba – _espérate una hora más ¿quieres? _– contesta el celular y luego lo apaga

Yuugi: _¿qué fue eso?_

Atemu: _un primo molestoso _– suspira – _Yuugi _– toma las manos del menor – _entiende algo, necesito tu ayuda para poder hacer que todo esto sea revelado… aunque sea poco lo que digas, todo me sirve_

Yuugi: _está bien _– aprieta las sabanas, pero las suelta un poco al sentir las manos de Atemu sobre las suyas – _resulta que Mazaki solo desea que alguno de ustedes cuatro la "mantenga" y para aquello quiere hacer que se enamoren de ella _– suspira – _era por eso que siempre interfería cuando los veía juntos _– Atemu lo mira sorprendido, lo sospechaba pero ¿cómo el chico sabía eso? – _ella espera que aquello resulte para luego hacer que el orfanato quede a manos de quien quiera o que lo desarmen sin importarle lo que suceda con los niños y trabajadores de allí_

Atemu: _¿cómo sabes todo eso? _– Yuugi mira para otro lado – _tranquilo, no te voy a recriminar nada, solo quiero saber_

Yuugi: _cuando Mazaki nos golpea _– suspira – _a veces dice las cosas que desea o lo que quiere hacer con nosotros… _– se queda callado mirando las manos de Atemu

Atemu: _los humilla ¿verdad? _– Yuugi asiente, mientras nuevas lágrimas caen por sus ojos – _¿Qué les ha hecho? _– Yuugi de repente se pone a negar – _Yuu _– habla suavemente mientras se sienta al lado de él en la cama y lo abraza suavemente – _por favor, dime_

Yuugi: _snif… pues vera… _

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Marik entro cuidadoso al cuarto en el que se encontraba Joey y Malik, deseaba ver como se encontraban estos dos chicos, más que nada al último ya que por su culpa había pasado por aquello el oji-violeta.

Había visto los videos que había obtenido gracias a las cámaras que instalo Malik, pero también había visto otro video en el cual se mostraba casi todo los golpes que habían recibido los dos chicos ¿cómo lo logró? Porque había puesto por las dudas una cámara espía en las ropas del chico peli-cenizo y había logrado ver varías cosas con bastante claridad.

Ahora se sentía realmente culpable por lo que había hecho pasar al chico y se maldecía él mismo por no haber escuchado a su primo Bakura, que había preferido la seguridad de Ryou que comprobar lo que pasaba. Simplemente nada valía por lo que había hecho pasar a Malik, pero ya no podía retroceder en sus pasos.

Se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Malik para verlo bien: el rostro de este estaba con varios cortes, el brazo izquierdo estaba completamente vendado y el derecho tenía vendas en el hombro hasta el codo, tenía una venda que pasaba por todo el estomago y por culpa de las sabanas con el pijama de este no podía ver más.

Joey: _¿quién está allí? _– reacciono de inmediato el rubio al escuchar un sonido – _responda!_

Marik: _tranquilo perro, soy Marik y vine a ver cómo estaban… pero veo que a ti no te quitan lo rabioso con nada _– bromeo un poco

Joey: _si ya te reíste de nuestro aspecto, ahora vete… o sino yo mismo te echare a patadas_

Marik: _¿cómo pretendes hacer eso? _– suspira – _tranquilo, no haré nada malo… te lo prometo_

Marik se quedo observando a Joey un rato, aunque era gracioso como estaba vendado, sabía que sus heridas eran de preocupación: en la cara tenía tapado los dos ojos para que pudiera descansarlos y no fuera a perder la visión, tenía una venda en el cuello que seguía hasta los dos hombros, el brazo izquierdo estaba entablillado igual que la pierna derecha, el brazo derecho lo tenía en alto y amarrado, tenía vendas y una amarra en la cintura impidiendo así que se levantará y por último su pierna derecha tenía un yeso corto. Se podía ver mejor sus heridas ya que la sabana, que era lo único que lo cubría, dejaba ver bastante.

Se quedo observándolo un rato más, pero al escuchar como roncaba levanto una ceja y suspiro, realmente en aquel lugar habían chicos bastante extraños. Pero ahora no le importaba eso, sino aquel chico con un cierto parecido a él y que aun seguía durmiendo, así que simplemente se sentó en la cama cerca de él para poder observarlo mejor.

Malik: _¿qué hace aquí? _– hablo con los ojos cerrados

Marik: _disculpa te desperté… _– iba a tocarlo, pero se detiene – _solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas y… _– sujeta fuertemente sus piernas – _pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice pasar, sé que no hará que mejores, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer_

Malik: _lo que me paso no fue su culpa _– Marik lo mira confundido – _bueno… quizás en parte sí, pero de todas formas iban a buscar una forma de vengarse de nosotros _

Marik: _aun así no cambia el hecho de tu estado _– por fin decide acercarse al menor y apoya su frente sobre la de este – _y que también me sienta culpable por esto _– deja sus brazos cerca de los brazos del chico para apoyarse mejor, mientras que Malik lo miraba extrañado

Malik: _Ishtar-san… _– se coloca rojo por la cercanía del mayor – _¿q-qué pretende hacer?_

Marik: _nada malo, solo una forma de pedirte disculpas _

Le acaricia suavemente la cara recorriéndola con la yema de los dedos, sin dejar ningún lado sin recorrer y teniendo cuidado con las heridas que tenía. Saco de su bolsillo un perfume y dejo que lo oliera un poco, para luego colocarle un poco en el cuello.

Marik: _lo compre para ti ¿te gusta? _

Malik solo asiente y dice un pequeño gracias, pero con las mejillas muy sonrojadas por las caricias del mayor. Marik dejo su regalo sobre la mesa que estaba cerca y siguió haciéndole cariño a Malik, pero ahora también en la cabeza mirando como el chico comenzaba a relajarse.

Marik: _se que no es mucho, pero espero que te hayas relajado un poco _– Malik le sonríe feliz – _lo tomaré como un sí _– le da un beso cerca de la boca, haciendo que el menor volviera a colocarse rojo – _solo robaré eso por ahora _– le susurra en el oído antes de levantarse – _cuídense los dos, vuelvo al rato_

Se va del cuarto dejando a los dos chicos solos, siendo el de pelo cenizo el más feliz por todo lo que acababa de pasar y aquello se le notaba en el rostro.

Joey: _te pedí que no confiaras en ellos _– suspira de repente e intenta cambiarse de posición, siéndole imposible – _odio esto… no veo nada por estas cosas en los ojos_

Malik: _no te las quites Joey, ya te dijeron porque debías ocuparlas _– mira a su amigo – _te vez gracioso con eso _

Joey: _haces otra bromita y te golpeo _

Malik: _¿crees que esté bien todo esto? _– pregunta de repente, mirando el techo

Joey: _lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay paso atrás… espero no tener que golpearte cuando acabe todo_ – Malik sonríe por las expresiones de su amigo

Malik: _yo también espero no arrepentirme… ojala Ryou y Yuugi estén bien_

Joey: _aunque no puedo negar que estoy preocupado por ellos, más me preocupas tú _– Malik lo mira extrañado y Joey suspira – _se que te gusta aquel muchacho y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, pero ten cuidado con lo que te ofrecen… por favor_

Malik: _gracias Joey… y perdona por tantos problemas que te causo_

Joey: _sabes que es todo un honor acompañarte en todos aquellos desmanes que hacemos_

Los dos se pusieron a reír y a recordar cuantos desastres y peleas habían tenido, el ser los dos más grandes del grupo les había hecho vivir muchas aventuras juntos, así también con sus otros dos amigos y por fin podían disfrutar de una pequeña paz

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Seto: _menos mal que se dignaron a venir… ¿qué demonios hacían tanto que no contestaban su teléfonos? _– tenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba enfadado a sus amigos

Atemu: _¿buscar más información? _– levanta una ceja mirando a su primo

Bakura: _bueno como sea… supongo que todos saben que fui el primero en rendirme en esta tonta apuesta así que me da lo mismo que me harán hacer luego_

Atemu: _realmente no fuiste tú el primero, fui yo… pero creo que eso hablaremos cuando todo esto acabe _– mira a Seto – _¿qué tienes de nuevo?_

Seto: _hace dos días le pedí un favor a un amigo y aquí tengo algunos datos bastante interesantes _– coloca su laptop para que sus amigos vean la información – _como ven aquí que dice que un sicario ha sido contratado por Mazaki en varias oportunidades, pero aun no logro saber quién es _

Marik: _yo tengo esto _– saca dos cuadernos escritos completamente y dos DVD con información – _estos contiene toda la información que pude recopilar de los funcionarios de aquí, aunque es bastante información uno queda impresionado con todo lo que son estafados _

Bakura: _claro y te falto también los videos que lograste hacer _– mira enfadado a su primo

Marik: _aunque no niego que son un gran peso en la demanda que vamos hacer… son realmente escalofriantes las imágenes_

Bakura: _sobre todo las del perro y el pelo quemado ¿verdad? _– aquello llama la atención de Seto en gran manera

Seto: _¿a qué te refieres Bakura?_

Bakura: _¿por qué me preguntas a mi? Que te diga Marik_

Seto: _¿vas hablar o te saco la información a golpes?_

Marik: _tengo un video donde sale como son los dos golpeados brutalmente y se ve quien es el responsable… creo que es tu sicario…_ – Seto lo toma del cuello de la ropa

Seto: _¿por qué no dijiste o hiciste algo?_

Marik: _si hacia algo se echaría a perder la evidencia y nos culparían a nosotros, además si te avisaba tú actuarías sin pensar_ – se suelta del agarre – _créeme que tampoco me gusto ver aquello_ – Seto se dispone a dar un paso para alejarse, pero en vez de hacer eso gira todo su cuerpo golpeando a Marik fuertemente en la mejilla tirándolo al piso – _está bien… lo merezco _

Seto: _alégrate que te dejo consiente para que me digas donde están esos videos_ – suspira y se va a sentar – _¿qué tienes tu Bakura?_

Bakura: _un sinfín de mocosos que me dicen que lo que pasa aquí, más las grabaciones de Marik… creo que ya estamos al otro lado… aunque falta Atemu_

Atemu: _solo logré sacarle información a Yuugi_

Marik: _y tener una noche de placer con esa tipa_ – escupe el suelo botando sangre, mientras que todos lo ven asombrados – _¿qué? Vi cuando esta lo jalaba como perra en celos a su cuarto_

Atemu: _no me lo recuerdes _– mira para otro lado asqueado – _¿podemos hacer algo con lo que tenemos?_

Seto: _si, de hecho ya empezó la demanda contra esa zorra _– una sonrisa se forma en su rostro – _deberías aprovechar de que esta a mi nombre y sacar provecho de que "te tiene en sus garras"_ – mira a Atemu

Atemu: _créeme que ya había pensado en eso_

Los cuatro CEOS siguen hablando de cómo llevarían a cabo el juicio contra aquella mujer y qué hacer con los niños que vivían en el lugar para mientras. Realmente tenían bastante información para hundir a Mazaki en la cárcel, pero aquello tomaría bastante tiempo y necesitaban que aquello se llevara a cabo ahora.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu se paseaba de un lado a otro por su oficina, no podía creer que tuviese una demanda y lo que era pero es que era por su "trato" con los niños del orfanato. Ya varías veces le había tocado ir a juicio por aquellos y que la policía tenía la vista fija en ella, por aquello había tenido que deshacerse de la gente que había hecho aquellas demandas en su contra contratando a Mai. Lamentablemente ahora no podía hacer lo mismo ya que se trataba de un multimillonario conocido en demasiados lugares y si pedía que lo mataran la deuda llegaría al techo con su sicario.

Pero de repente recordó a Atemu, claro… ese CEO que le había hecho pasar una noche espectacular, según ella, él le ayudaría para poder sacarse aquella demanda de encima o le ayudaría a ganarla.

Así que sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de su oficina para buscarlo, pero no tuvo que correr mucho ya que lo vio caminando por los pasillos, se detuvo para "acomodarse la ropa" e ir al encuentro de este llorando amargamente. Se tiro al pecho de Atemu llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez que le ayudará.

Atemu: _ya, ya tranquila, dime ¿qué pasa? _– intenta sonar preocupado, pero mentalmente se maldecía por estar así con la chica

Anzu: _snif es que _ – se limpia las lágrimas – _ me acaba de llegar una citación por una demanda en mi contra_

Atemu: _¿una demanda? _– finge asombro – _¿por qué? Y ¿quién fue?_

Anzu: _según sale en la citación es para hablar por lo que ocurre aquí en el orfanato, no entiendo realmente que es lo que quieren sacar con esto _– se sigue limpiando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y Atemu le pasa un pañuelo – _gracias _– se suena la nariz y a Atemu le sale una venita en la cabeza – _su primo es el que me ha demandado… snif no se que le hice para que me haga esto _

Atemu: _tranquila _– la abraza suavemente para no tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo, pero esta de todas formas apoya todo su cuerpo en el del CEO – _veré que puedo hacer, pero para mientras necesito ver bien aquella demanda para saber a que enfrentarme_ – aleja a la chica de él, pero esta vuelve a abrazarlo – _"maldición… deja de hacer eso" _– cierra fuertemente los ojos para no tirar a la chica lejos

Anzu: _muchas gracias Kaiba-san, sabía que me ayudaría… pero tengo más problemas aun _– se forma una sonrisa malvada, mientras empieza a rosar sus senos en el pecho de Atemu – _aun no recibo el bono del estado y necesito pagar unas cuentas _

Atemu: _está bien _– suelta a la chica y saca de su billetera la chequera – _toma, creó que con esto bastará _– suspira aliviado de que por fin la chica lo dejara de manosear – _aunque vas a tener que vas a poder cobrarlo el lunes a primera hora… pero no creo que haga nada este fin de semana por tus deudas _– Anzu da un salto de felicidad al ver tantos ceros después del uno

Anzu: _muchas gracias, con esto podre pagar todas las deudas _– se va corriendo feliz de la vida

Atemu: _ese era el cheque 241573… llamaré para que nieguen el cobro de este _– suspira fastidiado – _esa tipa quiere vernos la cara de tontos, pero lo único que va a encontrar es un gran portazo en la cara _– se da la vuelta y se percata que en la esquina del pasillo habían unos ojos violeta viéndolo tristemente – _Malik… _– dice sorprendido

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu llego corriendo a su oficina feliz por el cheque, pero de repente se percato de que había dejado al CEO allí en el pasillo y se golpeo en la frente diciendo _"que estúpida fui, ahora creerá que lo quiero por el dinero"_ así que se disponía a volver, pero una sombra de una persona se lo impidió

Anzu: _¿q-que haces aquí? _– dijo asustada al reconocer a la persona que estaba allí – _creí que tenías cosas que hacer hoy… sino mal recuerdo aun te falta cierto chico albino _– se intento calmar y se apoyo en la mesa para mostrar "seguridad"

Mai: _pues lamentablemente alguien dejo que adoptaran aquel chico y ahora estaba bajo protección _– salió de entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a la castaña – _así que simplemente vine a cobrar por los trabajos que he realizado_

Anzu: _Mai… sabes que no tengo dinero aun, por favor espera hasta el lunes _

Mai: _¿Qué no tienes dinero? Jajajaja no me hagas reír _– se acerco hasta Anzu y saco un cuchillo para pasarlo rosando cerca del pecho de la chica – _sé muy bien que tienes dinero suficiente para pagarme _– le hace un corte con el cuchillo y luego lame la sangre que le saco – _y sabes perfectamente que yo no te daré ningún perdón de deuda_

Anzu: _¿y de donde crees que saque dinero? _– mira molesta a la chica en freten, odiaba cuando se ponía a cobrar

Mai: _dos de los cuatro CEOS te dieron bastante dinero para poder adoptar a dos chicos… creo que fue Joey y Ryou los adoptados _– empieza a jugar con el cuchillo ahora por el cuello de la castaña – _si no me pagas de inmediato lo que me debes… tendré que dejarte una fea advertencia _– sus ojos empiezan a brillar imaginando el sufrimiento de Anzu

Anzu: _está bien te pagaré _– toma el cheque que recién le había dado Atemu y se lo pasa – _creó que con esto será suficiente _

Mai: _vaya, no creí que te pagaran tanto por unos huerfanitos _– sonríe al ver la gran suma de dinero en el cheque – _pero aun así te queda una deuda pendiente… así que más vale que tengas el resto el lunes _– se despide moviendo el cheque de un lado a otro

Anzu: _maldición… eso era para mi casa _– golpea la mesa – _bueno si pude sacarle esa cantidad con una llanto, no quiero imaginar cuanto le sacaré al provocarlo _– sonríe feliz al creer que todo iba marchando como ella deseaba

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu: _Malik espera _– suplicaba el CEO al ver como el chico caminaba lo más rápido que podía entre los pasillos para llegar a su dormitorio – _espera _– lo sujeta del brazo – _¿por qué andas afuera de la habitación? Seto dijo explícitamente que no salieran de esta _

Malik: _no me digas que está enfadado conmigo por verte tan abrazadito con Mazaki _– se suelta del agarre bruscamente lo cual hace que una herida se habrá y le duela – _rayos… _

Atemu: _lo que haga yo no te interesa, ahora ve a tu cuarto _– mira enfadado al chico

Malik: _descuide a mí tampoco me interesa lo que haga… pero alégrese que fui yo y no Yuugi el que vio ese "espectáculo"_ – se dispone a marcharse, pero Atemu lo sujeta – _¿qué? No me diga ahora que no me dejará irme al cuarto_

Atemu: _ni se te ocurra decirle algo de esto a Yuugi _– sus ojos mostraban un enfado, pero no hacia el chico, sino hacía el mismo – _si le dices una palabra a Yuugi, te prometo que preferirás mil veces el castigo que te hacen aquí al que te haré pasar _– suelta a Malik y se va

Malik: _… _– queda sorprendido al ver la actitud del CEO – _¿qué fue eso?... _

Marik: _está enfadado con él mismo y se desquita con cualquiera que tenga al frente _– lo abraza por la espalda – _aunque tengo que confesar que también me dio miedo esa mirada _– Malik se gira para poder ver al mayor a los ojos – _¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansado_

Malik: _si, pero nadie puede ir al baño por mi… _– se percata de la herida en la mejilla del mayor y se la acaricia – _¿qué ocurrió?_

Marik: _digamos que obtuve lo que merecía, pero en una cantidad muy baja _

Malik: _¿fue Atemu-san? _– mira enfadado a Marik

Marik: _no, fue Seto… pero realmente lo merecía _– toma en brazos a Malik – _ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto o que revisen esa herida de tu brazo _– el chico oji-violeta lo mira sorprendido – _está teñido de rojo la venda _

Malik: _gracias _– susurra y se acomoda entre los brazos de CEO – _ojala está paz dure para siempre _– lo dice con una sonrisa, mientras se va quedando dormido

Marik:_ solo es el ojo del huracán… _– mira como el chico se había quedado dormido – _lo que vendrá será aun peor _– le besa la frente antes de empezar a caminar hacia el cuarto

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu había ido al hospital a ver a Yuugi, sabía que la hora de visitas había terminado, pero nadie le negaría el paso a ese lugar por ser tan importante. ¿Por qué había ido? Simplemente no soportaba estar lejos de aquel chico de ojos violetas y quería permanecer a su lado cuidándolo siempre.

**Continuara…**

Wow! Que emoción me gusto este capítulo xD cuando estoy más deprimida es cuando más me inspiro -.- creo que este fic tendrá entre 10 a 12 capítulos… ya tengo visto como será todo del capítulo ocho… pero me falta ver que poner en el 6 y 7 xD. Supongo que se percataron que cada capítulo corresponde a un día n_nU creo que la otra vez lo había dicho… bueno ahora a responder los lindos review que me llegan!

**Maryn Kimura**: _tus lindos albinos están juntitos… quizás no como pareja, pero viven juntos xD. Mm… eso de las cámaras me da una idea, pero creo que más adelante la pondré Aunque tienen la cara de Mai, aun no hacen nada pero en los otros fic verás que pasa con esa información n_n Bueno ahora no solo Yuugi está herido, sino también Joey y Malik xD se salvo uno, pero quizás lo haga sufrir ¿Qué malvada soy XD? Gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!_

**Chiyo_Asakura**: _¿adoras que torture a los personajes? Pues yo adoro torturarlos jajajaj xD Aunque en este capítulo no hubo muchos besitos de los CEOS, igual están ahora más románticos waaa n_nU es bueno hablar contigo por chat, aunque no me das muchas ideas -.- xD ¿leer fic para des estresarse? Es buena idea, pero la gente no está actualizando muy seguido (lalalala no me miren xD). Gracias por tus comentarios n_n es entretenido leerlos y ojala te haya gustado este capítulo también n_n nos leemos!_

**L-Chan**: _esta vez no tarde tanto n_nU es que me vino un inspiron y pues salió esto jejeje n_nU La idea del fic es que sufran los pequeños, aunque realmente creo que se me ha pasado la manos xD ¿Marik un capullo chantajista? Pues ahora está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo Dx pero bueno eso le pasa por ser tan cerrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!_

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru**: _jajajaja a todos les dará un infarto por culpa de mi fic xD rayos mi conciencia pesara mucho por causa de eso, pero es entretenido dejar a la gente con la intriga n_nU pues no demore tanto en este capítulo así que espero que te alegre n_nU muchas gracias por tus review y espero que sigas viva para leer como termina xD nos leemos n_n_


	6. Conociéndonos más

*Katsuy entra con un letrero que dice con letras grandes "PERDONENME"* u_u enserio no fue mi intención demorarme tanto ni nada por el estilo (ni subir ese fic que salió de la nada xD) pero tenía pensado irme a vivir a otro lado, lamentablemente en el pendrive (memoria portátil) que tenía TODOS mis fic's le entro un virus cuando fui a escanear algo (malditos ciber con troyanos) y al tirar el antivirus borro todas mis carpetas u_u por lo que tuve que volver a mi antigua casa y solucionar TODOS mis problemas antes de poder tener un tiempo para escribir… ¿mencione que cuando me borro las carpetas también me borro lo que tenía avanzado de este fic? Creo que no…. xD bueno tuve un mes horrible y espero no volver a tener uno así xD… ahora esta escritora tiene un ojo morado y con una herida por el alrededor, por haberse golpeado con una rama hace poco u_u… ya, creo que mucho bla bla de mi parte… ahora vamos mejor al fic!

* * *

**Conociéndonos más**

Yuugi miraba sorprendido a la persona que había entrado en su habitación, no entendía porque estaba allí o que información deseaba ahora saber de él. Ve cómo se va a acercando lentamente a su cama y comienza a temblar por miedo de lo fuera a suceder, no porque le tuviera miedo al CEO, sino porque aquella mirada le intimidaba. Yuugi se percato de que el CEO miraba cada pequeño movimiento que hacía y lo más seguro que estaba al tanto de sus pequeños temblores

Atemu: _¿tienes frió? _– pregunto extrañamente con voz amable

Yuugi: _n-no… _– siente como Atemu le acaricia la cara – _¿q-qué hace?_

Atemu: _viendo tu calor corporal _– le toma las manos – _¿me tienes miedo? _– el menor no responde a esa pregunta – _lo tomaré como un sí _– se sienta en la cama – _sabes, estaba preocupado por ti _– Yuugi lo mira extrañado – _después de encontrarte tan herido, creí que podrían volver a hacerte lo mismo, por lo que no pude quedarme tranquilo y vine a verte _

Yuugi: _gracias _– apenas se escucha su voz y baja la cabeza

Atemu: _tus amigos Ryou y Joey no les puede pasar nada, ya que están protegidos por Bakura y Seto respectivamente _– le toma la cara a Yuugi – _Malik creó que está ahora protegido por Marik… aunque eso no lo sé bien, pero tu _– se acerca un poco a Yuugi, dejando una pequeña distancia entre los dos – _tú no estás protegido por nadie, así que venía hacerte una oferta _

Yuugi: _¿una oferta? _– repite lo último

Atemu: _si…_ – le da un beso en la frente – _tú simplemente harás lo que yo te pida, mientras que yo hago todo lo que está a mi mano para poder protegerte _

Yuugi intenta mirar los ojos de Atemu, pero este lo besa suavemente, el cual el menor no se resistió. Pero cuando sintió como el CEO lo iba guiando a quedar recostado sobre la cama, se empezó a desesperar y más aun al sentir como aquella experta lengua pedía entrar a su boca. Simplemente cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferro a la espalda de Atemu para no pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Atemu creyendo que aquello le gustaba al chico y que simplemente por inexperiencia no abría la boca, le mordió suavemente el labio inferior para lograr su objetivo. Saboreaba aquel sabor a frutilla, mientras se fascinaba con la falta de experiencia del chico queriendo sentir más de aquello, así que sin apenarse fue abriendo el pijama del menor para tocar su piel. Pero al separarse para poder ver el rostro de este, se asusto bastante al ver como tenía los ojos mirando a la nada mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

El tricolor mayor se sentó en la cama y llamo varías veces al chico, pero sin resultados lo cual lo comenzaba a preocuparlo bastante, pero al ver que después de unos minutos el menor empezó a parpadear y a sollozar suspiro aliviado. Aun así quedo con la preocupación de porque el chico había actuado de aquella forma, pero antes de poder preguntarle debía calmarlo.

Atemu: _tranquilo, que sepa no beso tan mal _– bromeo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del menor – _vamos, sonríe _– Yuugi se sienta en la cama y abraza sus piernas intentando "esconderse" – _Yuugi ¿qué ocurre? _

Yuugi: _ella nos hacia hacer eso _– hablo aun con su cabeza escondida – _snif… una vez a la semana siempre nos hacia hacer eso_

Atemu: _¿de qué hablas? _– pregunto enfadado, pero intentando disimular para no asustar más al chico

Yuugi: _e-ella… _– habla con mucho miedo –_ amarraba a uno de nosotros snif a la cama… mientras q-que al otro con amenazas _– temblaba frenéticamente –_ lo obligaba subirse sobre el que estaba amarrado y luego… luego nos obligaba a… snif a tocarnos y besarnos _– rompe en llanos y siente como Atemu lo abraza

Atemu: _¿por qué no me contaste eso ayer? _

Yuugi: _tenía miedo… snif… tenía miedo que… ella se enterará _– siente como el mayor lo toma en brazos y lo deja sobre las piernas

Atemu: _te prometí que no le diría a nadie y pienso cumplirlo _– le besa la cabeza – _pero… _– hace una pausa y Yuugi lo mira intrigado – _pero mi propuesta queda en pie _– suspira – _será mejor que duermas, yo cuidare de tus sueños_

Yuugi: _pero dormirá mal aquí… mejor vaya a su casa, allí tiene un lugar cómodo para dormir_ – mira a Atemu como lo deja sobre la cama y lo arropa

Atemu: _aunque tenga una cama cómoda, no podría dormir de preocupación _– le besa la frente – _en cambio aquí aunque sea un sofá, _– se sienta en el sofá que estaba a la derecha de la cama – _podre dormir tranquilamente porque sé que estarás a salvo_ – le sonríe a Yuugi – _ahora será mejor que duermas, tus heridas deben mejorar y los remedios te deben hacer dormir mucho _– comenta al ver como bostezaba tiernamente el menor

Yuugi: _pero dormirá mal allí, aunque sea duerma aquí conmigo _

Atemu: _gracias, pero por el momento prefiero que no _– Yuugi se talla un ojo y vuelve a bostezar – _duerme, que ya es tarde _

El menor fue lentamente cerrando los ojos, mientras veía a Atemu como lo observaba con esos ojos rojos llenos de cariño y escuchaba como le tarareaba una canción que tenía una linda melodía. No duro mucho tiempo despierto, ya que los analgésicos hicieron efecto en el menor rápidamente, Atemu se acerco a Yuugi para darle un suave beso en los labios y acariciarle el rostro.

Atemu: _me gustaría dormir a tu lado pequeño, pero por causa de tus heridas no puedo _– apuña su mano libre fuertemente – _haré pagar a la persona que te hizo esto y _– se sienta en la silla – _multiplicare por diez todo el daño que te haya hecho _– le besa otra vez los labios y apoya su cabeza sobre el brazo de Yuugi – _tu olor me embriaga y tranquiliza _– habla antes de caer dormido

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou se sentía extraño con tanta atención que recibía por parte de los empleados de Bakura y más extraño le hacía sentir el hecho que lo trataran de "señor" y no como niño. Ahora estaba sentado en el sofá mirando dos ternos (N/A: _Traje formal de hombre, también se le conocen como trajes o smoking_) que sujetaban dos chicas, uno cada una, los cuales eran: el primero era blanco completo, con una camisa negra, una corbata lila y zapatos blancos; en otro era negro completo, camisa roja, corbata negra con líneas delgadas rojas y zapatos negros.

El menor llevaba un buen rato pensando cual debía elegir y se sentía avergonzado por no poder dar una decisión rápida, pero le gustaban los dos trajes y por aquello le costaba decidir. Al final apunto al terno blanco, así que la chica que llevaba el otro terno se fue y la que tenía el elegido lo dejo sobre la silla para luego igual irse.

Se vistió lentamente en el cuarto, un poco desanimado y confundido por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Cuando termino de arreglarse se paro en frente del gran espejo que tenía en el cuarto y se quedo mirando un rato, realmente no se reconocía con aquella ropa ¿cuándo imagino ocupar ropa tan lujosa? A lo mucho se imaginaba con unos jeans y remeras que sus hermanos le comprarían de vez en cuando, pero nunca pensó ocupar ropa tan cara ni tampoco deseaba tenerla.

De repente siente como es atraído hacia atrás y en un auto reflejo coloca un pie atrás para no caer, pasando a pisar a la persona que ahora lo abrazaba desde los hombros. Al ver en el espejo al CEO albino se sonrojo bastante y pidió disculpas, más el mayor simplemente le beso cerca de la oreja con una gran sonrisa.

Bakura: _será mejor que partamos, sino no alcanzaremos hacer todo mis deberes _– lo suelta suavemente y se queda mirando a Ryou en el espejo – _te queda perfecto este traje, pero _– estira el brazo del menor y ve que le queda ligeramente largo de brazos – _prefiero los que son únicos _

Ryou: _n-no es necesario Bakura _– hablo apenado y con dificultad de pronunciar el nombre del CEO sin el "san" – _además, creo que todo esto es demasiado… mi ropa un sirve _– se da la vuelta y mira aquellos ojos café

Bakura: _claro que no, a donde vamos a ir es necesario que vayas formal, además aquella fea ropa que ocupabas la hice botar _– Ryou lo mira sorprendido – _así que si no quieres ir desnudo, será mejor que te quedes vestido así _– dice en tono de burla – _ahora será mejor que nos vayamos o si no nos atrasaremos _

Llegaron a fuera del edificio y esperaron a que la limosina del CEO llegara, Ryou a pesar de que iba tranquilo sin hablar se notaba en su semblante de que estaba triste por algo y aquello no paso desapercibido por Bakura, así que subió la ventanilla para poder conversar tranquilo con el chico.

Bakura: _¿qué pasa, no tenías ánimos de salir? _– pregunta con claro tono de preocupación

Ryou: _¿eh? No, no es eso _– sonríe

Bakura: _¿entonces? _– mira con interés al menor

Ryou: _no es nada, no se preocupe _– intenta mirar por la ventana, pero Bakura lo obliga a mirarlo – _¿Qué pasa?_

Bakura: _eso me gustaría saber a mi _– toma entre sus manos las manos de Ryou – _esa cara de preocupación no creo que sea por nada, así que no me pidas que no me preocupe, ya que se que algo malo te ocurre _– Ryou se sonroja al ver el cambio de actitud del CEO – _así que por favor contéstame ¿Qué ocurre?_

Ryou: _es… es que estoy preocupado por mis hermanos… _– sujeta fuertemente las manos de Bakura – _no sé cómo se encuentran, por lo que me preocupan mucho _– suelta un suspiro – _pero descuide, confió en que sus amigos los estén cuidando bien _– vuelve a sonreír

Bakura: _entonces ¿no quieres ver ahora a uno de ellos? _– pregunta y la limosina se detiene, para luego ver como se abre la puerta – _porque si no quieres, podemos irnos _– le muestra que están en el hospital y Ryou se alegra bastante – _creo que no nos iremos aun _

Los dos salen de la limosina, pero Ryou intenta correr al hospital para ver a su amigo, más Bakura lo sujeta del brazo para detenerlo y entrar caminando al lugar. El menor estaba bastante feliz al estar en aquel lugar, aunque sabía que Joey y Malik estaban en el orfanato, se alegraba de poder ver a Yuugi.

Al llegar al cuarto del tricolor Bakura iba a golpear la puerta para avisar de que estaban allí, más Ryou desesperado por ver a su hermanito abrió la puerta de golpe viendo algo que jamás imagino: Atemu estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con la mitad del cuerpo sobre Yuugi, mientras lo besaba y le sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza. Todo esto lo enfado bastante y corrió hasta donde estaba los tricolores y tiro fuertemente a Atemu botándolo al suelo, dejándolo muy cansado por hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Atemu: _¿qué mierda? _– se enfada

Ryou: _ni siquiera se acerque _– mira con odio a Atemu

Bakura: _disculpa Atemu, iba a tocar la puerta pero Ryou estaba muy desesperado por ver a su amigo _– le da la mano a su amigo y lo ayuda a levantarse – _aunque me sorprende que te haya botado_

Atemu: _me tomo por sorpresa _– se limpia la ropa – _aunque si vuelve hacer eso no respondo de mis actos _

Bakura: _atrévete y desearas nunca haberlo pensado _– se miran amenazándose

Ryou: _oye no me ignores _– aun estaba enfadado y aquello se veía en sus ojos verdes – _más te vale no acercarte más a Yuu, o si no me las pagaras_

Atemu: _vaya, antes ni hablaba y ahora amenaza _– se rasca la cabeza – _como sea, los dejo para que hablen, ven Bakura _– se va del cuarto

Bakura: _vuelvo en media hora más, así que aprovecha bien el tiempo _– sigue a su amigo

Ryou: _ese tipo me las pagará _– siente como Yuugi solloza y se preocupa – _Yuu ¿estás bien? _– mira por todos lados a su amigo preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo – _¿Yuu?_

Yuugi: _lo lamento snif… _– se limpia las lágrimas – _todo es mi culpa _– Ryou lo abraza – _resulta que él me propuso un trato que acepte y… pues… snif… eso era parte del trato _– Ryou le limpia unas lágrimas y le besa la frente

Ryou: _Yuu… _– le acaricia el pelo – _creo que hemos caído directamente a la trampa de estos tipos… _– Yuugi lo abraza fuertemente – _pero… creo que es lo mejor por el momento… aunque me desagrada la idea de estar viviendo separados y con estas personas, pero por lo menos no seguimos sufriendo aquellas cosas _

Yuugi: _tengo miedo Ryou _

Ryou: _yo también Yuu _

Los dos quedan abrazados sobre la cama sintiendo el cariño que se tenían y creyendo que aquello que les estaba pasando era lo mejor por el momento, aunque los traumas de ambos le costará ver que realmente lo era.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey miraba enfadado a Seto porque lo habían cambiado de habitación lejos de Malik, por más que había alegado para que lo devolvieran a la otra, no le habían hecho caso y para que se callara le habían tapado la boca con una pañoleta. Así que ahora su única forma de pelear era su mirada, la cual ignoraba el CEO.

Seto: _le diste gran problema a mis guardias para poder trasladarte y eso que estás herido _– suspira y se sienta en la orilla de la cama – _aunque no niego el hecho que me agrada de que seas así, el domesticar un perro de calle será un gran desafió _– sonríe y escucha como Joey intenta hablar – _creo que será lo mejor que te quedes con ese bozal por un tiempo, luego veré como entrenarte _– se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Joey – _aunque tus ojos muestran enfado, más que nada muestran miedo… _– le besa la frente – _que tierno_

El ojiazul se va del cuarto dejando a un desesperado Joey en la cama intentando soltarse, cada vez que intentaba soltarse le hacía doler las heridas que tenían, así que al poco rato se canso de forcejear con aquellas amarras. Pero cuando vio que la puerta se abría se asusto bastante e intento soltarse de nuevo, imaginando que venía Anzu o Mai, pero al ver que eran cuatro chicas del servicio que había llevado Seto suspiro aliviado.

Sirvienta1: _Joey-san será mejor que este quieto mientras lo aseamos _– Joey levanto un ceja – _o sino Kaiba-san se enfadará bastante_

Sirvienta2: _nosotras le haremos sentirse mejor _– sonrió

Sirvienta1: _si desea alguna cosa que no esté contra lo que Kaiba-san nos ha permitido, estaremos gustosas de cumplir_

Le quitaron todas las amarras que tenía Joey y lo dejaron sin aquel bozal molesto que habían improvisado los guardias, también le quitaron la remera y el pantalón que tenía puesto para poder asearlo bien. Todo esto a Joey lo mantenía con un gran sonrojo, sobre todo porque a pesar de que pedía que se detuvieran, las chicas no le hacían caso ya que eran orden de Seto el que lo asearan.

Ninguno se había percatado de que la puerta se había abierto y que unos ojos azules miraban detenidamente todo aquel espectáculo que estaba haciendo el ojimiel, no fue hasta que se aclaro la garganta que todos lo miraron. Joey al percatarse de que estaba allí el CEO se sonrojo bastante, ya que estaba desnudo, sintiéndose muy avergonzado por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Seto: _pensé que le pedirías que se quitaran la ropa _– habla como si nada, mirando que las sirvientas se había alejado de la cama – _déjennos solos_

Las cuatro chicas simplemente inclinaron la cabeza y salieron del cuarto sin llevarse ninguna cosa de las que habían llevado al cuarto. Seto le colocó seguro a la puerta para luego acercarse al ojimiel que lo veía aun con un gran sonrojo en la cara y por alguna extraña razón no decía ninguna palabra.

Seto: _¿te gusto que ellas te asearan? _– mira completamente el cuerpo de Joey

Joey: _e-eso no te interesa… DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ_

Seto: _no creí que te apenaras por algo así _– se sienta en la cama mirando a Joey – _tu cuerpo es bastante atrayente a pesar de que eres simplemente un perro callejero _– pasa sus dedos sobre el pecho de Joey haciéndolo estremecer

Joey: _BASTA, NO HAGAS ESO _– sujeta la mano de Seto, pero al hacerlo le produce un gran dolor

Seto: _será mejor que no te muevas tanto, o sino tus heridas nunca sanaran… _– acerca su cabeza al cuello de Joey – _y lo que es peor… _– le muerde suavemente el cuello – _si no te sanas, no te dejaré ver a tus amigos _

Joey: _no tienes derecho a alejarme de mis amigos _– ahoga un suspiro al sentir como Seto mordía su cuello y luego lamía aquel sector

Seto: _tengo todo el derecho que desee, después de todo eres mío _– se levanta y mira directamente esos ojos miel – _tengo una propuesta para ti… pero creo que primero me encargaré de tu problemita… considéralo como un favor _

El CEO dirige suavemente su mano a la entrepierna de Joey, tocando suavemente aquel lugar y sintiendo la excitación del chico que se estaba haciendo presente. Sonrió al ver como Joey evitaba soltar suspiros por aquel suave masaje que le hacía en el miembro y de vez en cuando en los testículos, le agradaba ver como aquel sonrojo del ojimiel iba creciendo con cada toque que le hacía y como intentaba evitar sus suaves gemidos.

Aquel suave y lento movimiento estaban haciendo que Joey se sintiera desesperado y que internamente pidiera que aumentara la velocidad, pero sabía que si decía algo a Seto le habría ganado y no quería perder ante él. Pero ya la desesperación para que aumentara la velocidad era mayor e inconscientemente llevo sus dos manos a la de Seto para guiarlo a que aumentara la velocidad, pero este no le hizo caso.

Seto: _si quieres que vaya más rápido debes pedirlo _– le besa una mejilla y ve como empieza a llorar sin producir más que débiles gemidos – _vamos, no es tan difícil _– le limpia las lágrimas con su mano libre – _solo debes decirlo _

Joey: _nu-nunca ha! _– suspira y gira su cabeza hacia un lado – _nunca le diré eso_

Seto: _eres un masoquista _– lo obliga a mirarlo – _está bien, lo haremos a tu forma _– dejo de masturbarlo y se quedo observándolo – _si quieres que siga, deberás pedirlo _

El rubio no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, sabía que si no se ocupaba de aquel problema entre sus piernas le dolería bastante en unos pocos minutos. Así que intento seguir con el trabajo él, pero como sus manos estaban heridas le era imposible masturbarse sin que le doliera estas, por lo que dejo aquello y simplemente miro la pared intentando no llorar por todo aquello.

Seto: _eres un perrito muy porfiado _– le gira la cabeza y lo besa suavemente – _te podrías ahorrar todo esto si me dijeras las palabras _

Joey: _nunca _– dijo casi en un hilo de voz

Seto: _eres testarudo _– suspira – _ok, entonces sigue sufriendo como deseas_ – se sienta en la silla y se queda mirando a Joey – _cuando desees pedirlo terminare con aquello _

Los dos quedaron en silencio en la habitación, simplemente se podía escuchar de vez en cuando algunos sollozos de Joey, que reprimía lo que más podía para que el CEO no se percatará de aquello. Pasaron cinco minutos que para Joey fueron como horas, aquel dolor en su entrepierna era grande y deseaba que terminara, pero no quería arrastrarse para que el empresario le ayudara y aunque aguanto bastante, el dolor ya empezaba a ser insoportable así que no tuvo otra opción.

Joey: _siga _– susurra casi inaudible, pero fue lo suficiente para que Seto se parara y volviera a su lado

Seto: _dilo otra vez, pero esta vez más fuerte que no te escuche _– sonríe

Joey: _maldito _– habla entre dientes y luego suspira mirando a otro lado – _siga por favor _

La una gran sonrisa se marco en el rostro de Seto mientras masturbaba a Joey, pero aquel movimiento hacía sufrir al rubio. Esto no le gustaba nada al CEO, pero tenía que hacer entender al rubio cual era la culpa de su actuar y también sabía que aunque le hiciera rápido aquello no aminoraría el dolor.

Seto: _tranquilo, ya te va a empezar a gustar de nuevo _– intento consolarlo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – _tranquilo _– le besa la cara

Joey: _m-más rápido _– habla después de un tiempo, después que el dolor había desaparecido – _por favor, mueva más rápido su estúpida mano _

Seto sonríe por la forma de pedir las cosas del chico pero le había gustado aquello, así que se detuvo haciendo que Joey lo mirará enfadado y dirigió su rostro a la entrepierna del chico. Ante la mirada atónita del rubio, empezó a mover sus labios y su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo excitando mucho más a Joey, quien gemía desesperadamente por aquello.

No duraron mucho rato en aquello, ya que Joey se había venido rápido en la boca del ojiazul y ahora simplemente se dedicaba a mirar cada movimiento que estaba haciendo el CEO, que aun permanecía en su entrepierna y con aquel liquido viscoso en su boca. Pero al ver como el ojiazul pasaba aquello por su garganta quedo con la boca abierta y luego ve como saboreaba lo que le había quedado alrededor de los labios.

Seto: _para ser un perro vagabundo no estuvo nada de mal _– sonríe con una mirada pervertida haciendo que Joey mirará a otro lado sonrojado – _eres muy vergonzoso _– le obliga a mirarlo para darle un rápido beso en los labios – _si te comportas hoy con mis sirvientes, mañana puede que deje que veas a uno de tus amigos _

Joey: _lo haré si me lo prometes _

El menor mira por debajo a Seto y este simplemente se acerca a la puerta para tomar una bolsa y de allí sacar ropa nueva para Joey. Ninguno de los dos dice palabra mientras Seto viste con mucho cuidado al ojimiel, intentando no hacerle doler por sus heridas y cuando termina le da otro beso rápido en los labios.

Seto: _entonces es una promesa _– vuelve a hablar antes de dirigirse a la puerta – _compórtate hoy cachorro y mañana veras a tus hermanos _– se va del cuarto

Joey: _¿cachorro? _– levanta una ceja – _maldición… me tiene como desea… _– suspira – _ojala que los demás estén bien_ – cierra los ojos para poder dormir – _chicos, ojala estén bien… ojala _– se queda rápidamente dormido

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura miraba fijamente como Ryou inspeccionaba toda la ropa del local, lo había llevado a aquel lugar diciendo que quería comprarse ropa y que si quería podía ver la ropa, pero realmente había llevado al menor para comprarle ropa y cada ropa que le gustaba se lo iba comentando al chofer de la limosina de Bakura que lo acompañaba.

El CEO sabía que si le decía directamente a su "niño" que le compraría ropa no iba aceptar y menos iba a decir que ropa le gustaba de allí, en cambio si lo llevaba engañado y más encima dejaba que otra persona lo acompañara diciendo que le gustaba o no, podría comprarle toda la ropa que este le agradaba. Además podía ver cómo era realmente la actitud del menor con otras personas y no mostraba aquel temor que siempre le mostraba a él.

Bakura: _¿te ha gustado algo de aquí? _– se acerco al menor con una sonrisa

Ryou: _hay varias ropas bonitas _– dice mirando una prenda – _¿ya compro lo que deseaba? _– le pregunta con una sonrisa y Bakura se sonroja

Bakura: _si, pero le pedí que arreglaran una cosa _– miente mirando la misma prenda que Ryou – _¿por qué no te pruebas las ropas que te gustan? Después de todo aquí no se enfadarán si te pruebas ropa, porque vienes conmigo _

Ryou: _¿realmente puedo? _– sonríe feliz

Bakura: _claro… _– toma la prenda y se la pasa a Ryou –_ Tanaka acompaña a Ryou para que no lo vayan a molestar _

Tanaka: _como diga señor _– hace una leve inclinación y lleva a Ryou al probador

Ryou: _sabe Tanaka-san _– habla mientras se sacaba su remera y se colocaba la que Bakura le había pasado – _la ropa de este lugar es muy bonita, pero nunca he visto a Bakura-san que ocupe algo así_

Tanaka: _acuérdese que le digo Bakura-san de llamarlo así _– le recuerda al chico mientras esperaba del otro lado – _Bakura-san casi nunca ocupa ropa de calle, por así decirlo, sino siempre ocupa trajes por el asunto de su trabajo _

Ryou: _ya veo _– sale del probador – _¿cómo me queda? _– sonríe

Tanaka: _pues le queda un poco grande de los lados, porque de alto está bien _– toma de los lados a la remera – _realmente está muy delgado señorito _

Ryou: _si, Bakura también me ha dicho lo mismo _– suspira – _bueno veré que más hay _– entra feliz a volverse a colocar su ropa

Tanaka: _le gusta bastante probarse ropa _– sonríe al ver que el chico llevaba ahora varias prendas para probarse

Ryou: _es que nunca creí que tuviesen tanta ropa bonita aquí _– entra feliz al probador – _lo malo es que no toda me queda _– vuelve hablar cuando se había puesto otra ropa – _definitivamente estoy muy flaco, me queda nadando varias prendas _– suspira triste al salir del probador – _¿Bakura habrá comprado lo que deseaba?_

Tanaka: _como el señor lo vio tan feliz probándose la ropa, fue a ver otra cosa a otra tienda y ya vuelve _– Ryou se pone un poco triste – _pero descuide, volverá luego… ¿por qué no sigue mirando ropa? Después de todo aquí no se va a enfadar porque su pruebe todo esto _– señala varías ropas que Ryou había elegido

Ryou siguió probándose varías prendas, pero casi todas le quedaban anchas por estar tan delgado y aquello le molestaba. Cuando terminó de probarse ropa salió del probador y vio que Bakura lo miraba con una sonrisa muy cariñosa lo cual hizo que se colocará rojo y sacara algunas risas del CEO

Bakura: _¿ya terminaste de probarte ropa? _– pregunta con la sonrisa

Ryou: _si… pero casi todas me quedan grande _– suspira – _aun así estas me gustaron arto _– dice sin pensar

Bakura: _está bien, llevaremos todas esas y le pediré a la modista que arregle las que te queden anchas _

Ryou: _pe… pero… no puede comprarme todo esto _– queda con la boca abierta y Bakura se la cierra, para hablarle al oído

Bakura: _tranquilo, solo quiero que estés con una vida decente desde ahora _– le besa la mejilla – _Tanaka quiero que lleves las bolsas al auto, ya que iré a comprarle zapatos a Ryou _

Tanaka: _como diga señor_

El día de Ryou fue bien movido, durante la mañana había visitado a Yuugi y luego Bakura le había comprado bastante ropa. En la tarde estuvo acompañando a Bakura en la empresa y veía como debía lidiar con personas que parecía hacerse los que no entendían lo que le explicaban, ya que él había entendido todo sin problema y le molestaba que le preguntaran tantas veces lo mismo al CEO.

Ya en la atardecer creyó que irían al departamento para descansar de aquel día, pero en vez de eso fueron a un elegante restaurant donde solo se debía entrar de traje y si no iban de esa forma se les impedía el paso. Había una mesa reservada para dos a la luz de la luna y bien escondido del resto de las mesas, sobre esta estaban ya listos los platos para comer.

Ryou estaba bastante avergonzado de todo por el hecho de que le parecía que toda la gente del lugar lo miraba por estar allí con Bakura, además el CEO no ayudaba con la situación ya que lo seguía viendo con aquella sonrisa que lo intimidaba.

Bakura: _¿no te gusta está comida? _– pregunta preocupado al ver que el menor no había tocado el plato – _porque si es así lo puedes cambiar_

Ryou: _no es eso… _– habla apenas audible – _es que… me es un poco incomodo esto…_

Bakura: _si lo dices por esas miradas, ignóralas por completo, esas personas siempre están hablando cosas que no son y ya me tienen sin cuidado _– sigue comiendo y Ryou suspira resignado

Ryou: _¿por qué hace todo esto? _– mira triste a Bakura – _usted realmente no tiene ninguna responsabilidad hacia mí, quizá quiera tenerme por simple capricho… _– mira su comida y siente como su cabeza es levantada – _Bakura… _– susurra sorprendido al ver al CEO al lado de él

Bakura: _tienes razón, no es responsabilidad mía el cuidarte ya que dentro de dos años serás mayor de edad y tienes la edad para cuidarte solo, pero… _– coloca su frente sobre la del menor – _quiero cuidarte, aunque al final decidas irte, te cuidaré hasta ese instante _– le besa la frente y lo mira directo a los ojos – _porque hay algo en ti que me atrae y me hace querer protegerte… mi ángel _– le da un beso cerca de la boca y se va a sentar

Ryou: _Bakura…_ – se toca la mejilla besada –_ acaso tú… tú… ¿me amas? _– mira sorprendido al CEO que solo desvía la mirada completamente rojo

Bakura: _pues si quieres ponerlo así… _– se rasca la cara un poco apenado

Ryou: _no es como yo quiera ponerle… pero… realmente ¿me ama? _– ve como el mayor suspira y lo mira directamente a los ojos

Bakura: _si, hay algo en ti que me hace sentirme atraído y es que todo tú eres lo que he andado buscando… pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a corresponderme ni nada de eso _– le toma una mano – _si me llegas amar, quiero que sea porque realmente lo sientes y no porque te obligaste a eso. Por eso te dejo tu espacio y no te obligo a nada, quiero que seas libre de sentir lo que desees _– le suelta la mano y toma un poco de vino – _será mejor que comas algo o sino nunca subirás ese peso_

Ryou sonrió feliz al ver que el CEO le abría su corazón tan rápidamente y entendía ahora la actitud de este hacia él, pero ahora había un montón de preguntas en su cabeza y simplemente esperaba poco a poco irlas respondiendo.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik despertó con un aroma muy agradable a su lado y con un poco de calor, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver quién era el que lo estaba acompañando a dormir y se puso bastante rojo al percatarse que era el CEO Marik. Además le estaba haciendo cariño en el pelo con una mano y la otra le acariciaba la cara, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Malik: _¿Marik-san?_ – no obtuvo respuesta – _¿Marik-san? _– volvió a repetir, pero esta vez le toco la cara – _bu-buenos días _– habla con un poco de miedo, al ver el rostro enfadado del mayor

Marik: _¿cómo amaneciste? _– se estira un poco – _disculpa, es que no amanezco con un buen carácter en la mañana _– se refriega un ojo

Malik: _ya veo, pero descuide… _– le sonríe al CEO y este le devuelve el gesto –_ pues dormí bastante bien _– se acerca a Marik – _me cuesta tener un sueño tranquilo cuando duermo solo, gracias por acompañarme anoche_ – este comentario hizo que Marik se pusiera rojo

Marik: _eres extraño _– le revuelve el pelo – _iré a buscar algo de comer, ya vuelvo_

El menor queda mirando extrañado la puerta por donde recién se había ido Marik ¿habría dicho algo que lo molesto? Hubiera ido a preguntarle, pero por causa de las heridas no podía, ya que aun le dolía bastante el hacer algún tipo de movimiento, por lo que simplemente podía esperar a que volviera para preguntarle.

Se demoró bastante en volver Marik, pero cuando lo hizo no venía solo, lo acompañaba un doctor y dos sirvientas. El doctor examino a Malik viendo las heridas y limpiándolas, mientras las sirvientas le ayudaban en todo lo que necesitaba, para luego asear al menor.

Cuando terminaron con aquello, el doctor le dejo los medicamentos necesarios a Marik y se fue con las dos sirvientas, dejando de nuevo a los dos morenos solos.

Marik: _disculpa por no avisarte que vendrían, pero me acorde por el camino que debía venir el médico _– Malik iba hablar algo, pero su estomago suena

Malik: _lo siento _– se coloca rojo de vergüenza y Marik simplemente se ríe – _no se ría… no como nada desde hace dos días _– dice sin pensar – _esto… disculpe _

Marik: _¿por qué no comiste nada ayer? Creí que Seto se estaba encargando de ustedes _

Malik: _Joey no me dejo comer nada… se las arreglo para llevarse la comida hasta el baño y allí la tiró por el escusado _– suspira – _en realidad estoy acostumbrado a comer día por medio, pero me molesta que se rían cuando mi estomago suena pidiendo comida _

Marik: _no lo sabía _– se sienta al lado de Malik con una bandeja que contenía: plato de cereales con leche, unas tostadas y un jugo – _creó que es bastante comida para ti, por lo que come lo que puedas _– Malik se intento sentar, pero por causa del dolor no pudo – _deja ayudarte_

Marik dejo la bandeja abajo y ayudo a sentarse al menor, pero al hacerlo se percato de realmente al chico le dolía bastante todas las heridas. Por lo que le pidió que comiera algo para así tomará los remedios que le paso el médico y calmar un poco el dolor que sentía.

Malik: _muchas gracias por todo lo que hace por mí_

Marik: _no tienes que agradecer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti _– el menor ladea la cabeza sin entender – _en realidad yo… _– suspira y se sienta mirando lo ojos violetas de Malik – _te quería pedir disculpas_

Malik: _¿por qué se disculpa? _– mira impresionado al CEO

Marik: _por mi causa ahora estas en este estado _– apoya su cabeza en el hombro del oji-violeta – _no debí haberte pedido aquello _– lo abraza con cuidado – _discúlpame _

Malik: _descuide, después de todo yo fui el que acepto el trato de todas formas _– pasa su brazo derecho con cuidado por la espalda del mayor – _además si o si me hubiera pasado esto… la persona que nos lastimo dijo que era un trabajo… solo espero que a Ryou no le pase lo mismo_

Marik: _descuida, no le pasará nada _– se alejo un poco del menor y se paso rápidamente la manga de su chaqueta por los ojos – _Ryou está siendo protegido por Bakura, Seto protege a tu amigo Joey y por último Atemu está con Yuugi… solo quedas tú sin protección _– suspira – _te prometí que si cumplías con tu parte del trato yo adoptaría a uno de tus amigos, pero ellos ya están adoptados, por lo que puedes pedir cualquier otra cosa_ – Malik iba hablar, pero Marik lo detiene – _pero piénsalo bien antes de pedir algo, porque si es algo que cumpliría sin que me lo vayas a pedir, entonces desperdiciarías simplemente el trato que tenemos_

Malik: _pues… me… _– se pone a jugar con sus dedos y un gran sonrojo cubre sus mejillas – _me gustaría que me adoptará a mi…_

Marik: _te dije que me pidieras algo que no fuera hacer _– suspira y le sonríe – _está bien, dejaré pendiente tu petición, por ahora descansa mientras yo hago ese papeleo _– le da un beso en la frente y se va de la habitación

Malik: _me pregunto ¿cómo estarán los chicos? Ojala estén tan bien como yo _– se deja caer de espaldas y aquello le hace doler las heridas – _que torpe de mi parte_ – se regaña solo

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Seto miraba como dormía Joey, hacía más de una hora que había llegado a ver al rubio para fastidiarlo un rato, pero lamentablemente esté estaba durmiendo así que prefirió dejarlo tranquilo. Ahora simplemente estaba sentando al lado de este mirando cada gesto que hacía al dormir y ninguna palabra que salía de los labios del menor era pasada por alto por el castaño, estaba realmente fascinado el ver dormir a su cachorro.

Se acerco lentamente a los labios del rubio y los beso con mucho cuidado, temiendo que algún movimiento lo fuese a despertar, para luego hacerle cariño en el rostro suavemente. Empezó a tararear una canción, mientras se acomodaba mejor al lado de este y le da otro beso suave en los labios.

Seto: _ojala fueras siempre así de tranquilo, mi cachorro… pero no puedo negar que tu actitud sobreprotectora me atrae _– toma un frasco sobre la mesa y deja un poco del liquido de este en su mano – _eres perfecto _– le descubre un poco el pecho y empieza a pasar su mano por este – _se que si estuvieras despierto en este momento me reclamarías y si estuvieses bien me intentarías golpear _– se coloca un poco más de aquel liquido en su mano, para seguir con su trabajo – _sin importar que te dijera que esto ayuda a sanar más rápido tus heridas _– suspira – _pero a la misma vez me excita, ya que puedo sentir tu hermosa piel _– le da un beso en los labios y se escucha como golpean la puerta – _ya voy! _– grita sin apartarse mucho del rostro de Joey – _a la noche hablamos mi dulce cachorro _– da otro beso rápido en los labios del rubio antes de irse

Cuando Joey escucha que cierran la puerta abre sus ojos y sus mejillas se vuelven de un rojo intenso, mientras que con una mano la pasaba sobre sus labios ¿qué había sido todo eso? Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en lo recién pasado, más las palabras suaves de Seto aun sonaban en su cabeza y le hacían imaginar al CEO al lado de él diciendo cada palabra.

Joey: _no seas tonto, él solo te quiere utilizar para sus juegos y cuando se aburra se irá _– sacude su cabeza por quinta vez – _no te hagas ilusiones que no son, no seas tonto _– suspira y queda mirando el techo – _no caigas en su trampa… _– susurra

De repente se escucha como la perilla de la puerta gira y Joey se hace el dormido, una persona abre lentamente la puerta haciéndola sonar y Joey medio abre un ojo. Escucha como la persona camina hasta su lado y se sienta en la cama.

Joey: _¿ahora qué quieres? _– habla sin abrir los ojos y con enfado

- _saludarte _

Joey: _¿Yuugi? _– abre los ojos de golpe y mira a su amigo que le sonreía – _YUUGI ERES TÚ!_ – abraza fuertemente a su amigo, causándole dolor a los dos – _auh! Eso duele _

Yuugi: _a mí también me dolió _– Joey se separa de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos

Joey: _no puedo creer que seas tú, no sabes cuan preocupado estaba por ti _– le revuelve el pelo

Yuugi: _Joey no te muevas tanto o sino tus heridas se van abrir _– comenta feliz

Joey: _oye… _– mira para todos lados buscando a alguien – _no viniste con ninguno de esos tipos ¿verdad?_

Yuugi: _no _– suspira – _Atemu me dejo en la puerta y luego fue hablar con su primo ¿por?_

Joey: _"Atemu" ¿de cuándo tanta confianza con esas personas?_

Yuugi: _Joey no te enfades… pero… _– cierra los ojos y le muestra una pulsera que tenía puesta – _desde hace unas horas soy "Yuugi Kaiba" _– mira para otro lado triste, mientras que Joey miraba la pulsera sin creerlo

Joey: _¿te compro?_

Yuugi: _algo así, déjame explicarte… _– no puede hablar porque Joey lo interrumpe

Joey: _¿CÓMO PUDISTE ACEPTAR ESO YUUGI? _– se enfada bastante y asusta a Yuugi – _CREÍ QUE CONFIABAS EN NOSOTROS, CREI QUE CONFIABAS EN MI…_

Yuugi: _por favor Joey cálmate y deja que te explique_

Joey: _¿qué? Me vas a salir con que "era mi única opción" o "es lo mejor por el momento" ¿a caso crees que ellos tienen buenas intenciones hacia nosotros? _– mira muy enfadado a Yuugi – _esos tipos no nos quieren más que utilizar y cuando se aburran de nosotros nos botaran o nos venderán_

Yuugi: _¿por qué eres así Joey? No deberías pensar así de gente que no conoces _– mira llorando a su amigo – _por favor Joey… _– intenta tocar a su amigo

Joey: _no _– le golpea la mano a Yuugi – _esos tipos no merecen nuestra confianza, ellos solo quieren sacarnos provecho y luego botarnos… _– mira sus manos – _no dejaré que pase nos pase eso, no otra vez… _– siente como Yuugi lo abraza – _Yuu sabes bien porque no deseo que nos adopten… _

Yuugi: _lo sé Joey, pero no puedes juzgar a todas las personas por igual _– siente el abrazo de Joey y como llora en su hombro – _nosotros tres confiamos en ellos y le damos una oportunidad ¿por qué no intentas hacer lo mismo?_

Joey: _ustedes no saben lo que nos pueden hacer… snif tengo miedo Yuu… no quiero que los lastimen… no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo _– abraza fuerte a Yuugi

Yuugi: _a veces hay que dar vuelta la página y empezar de nuevo _– mira a Joey a los ojos – _por favor Joey intenta confiar en ellos… o ¿te han hecho algo que nos has deseado? _– pregunta preocupado

Joey: _no _– suspira – _pero tampoco dejaré que pase algo así… no esta vez –_ le da un beso en los labios a Yuugi rápidamente y su amigo le sonríe – _gracias por estar aquí_

Yuugi: _de nada nii-san _– huele a su amigo – _hueles a Seto _– comenta y Joey se coloca rojo – _ese olor mesclado con el tuyo quedan bien_

Joey: _calla malvado _

En la puerta los primos Kaiba miraban la escena y aquel beso que le dio Joey a Yuugi no les gusto para nada, pero prefirieron esperar el tiempo apropiado para hablar de aquello, ya que era ahora había algo mucho más importante que hacer una escena de celos frente a esos dos. Por lo que se fueron a una habitación para comentar lo que sabían y que harían el día lunes.

**Continuara**

* * *

¿Joey le dio un beso a Yuugi? n_n en el siguiente capítulo explico eso, ap "_nii-san_" es decir hermano mayor, pero con confianza… para que no me digan "es onii-san", se que lo explique en otro fic, pero para los que no sepan (o no hayan leído ese fic) la "o" antes de decir "nii-san" "nee-san" es simplemente formalidad y se agrega cuando un niño habla a alguien mayor que ellos (un adolecente).

**Respuesta a los comentarios (review) n_n**

**Maryn Kimura: **_n_n que genial que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, iré colocando las parejas alternadamente en el tiempo que aparecen en cada capítulo n_n Tranquila, aun falta un poco para ver la cara de Mai al ver que no tiene plata ese cheque, así que para mientras disfruta como va avanzando cada relación n_n. Esta bastante buen tu idea, aunque tuve que ocupar un descifrador porque te emocionaste mucho y algunas cosas no se entendían xD Pero tengo una idea de que va a pasar con Anzu… ahora no sé cómo hacer con Mai, pero bueno siempre está la opción de tomar la idea de los lectores n_n Bueno nos leemos, muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

**Chiyo_Asakura**: G_racias, a mi no me costó tanto colocarle el nombre a ese capítulo ya que se veía de lejos xD. Atemu también tendrá que sufrir por acostarse con Anzu -.- eso le paso por andar buscando ese tipo de cosas. El modo "romántico" siempre se ven bellas las parejas, ap y el msn casi no estoy entrando u_u termine con mi novio y ahora quiere volver, pero sigue igual que antes… así que no entro a msn para no hablar con él u_u Pero descuida, si tienes alguna idea o algún disparate para decirme puedes dejarlo allí y cuando entre lo leeré xD gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!_

**L-Chan93**: _no le reclames a Atemu, después de todo es hombre… si claro -.- nunca hay una excusa que valga por hacer algo así con alguien que no amas, sobre todo si amas a otra persona, pero ya tendrá lo que merece por hacer eso con Mazaki -.- muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos! Bye bye!_

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru**: _jajajaja siempre pasan cosas cuando uno quiere comentar o leer algún fic n_n pero gracias por hacer el esfuerzo por comentar ¿Yo querer matarte? Si lo hago tendré una lectora menos y un comentario menos, así que ni loca te mato xD ¿fea la cosa? No, para nada, aun falta algunas cositas más y después sí que se pondrá realmente fea la cosa n_n gracias por hacer tanto esfuerzo por dejar tu comentario n_n nos leemos! Bye bye!_

Gracias a todas(os) por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic n_n estaré trabajando ahora en el otro fic y después vuelvo a este para seguir con el capítulo 7 n_n ya tengo algunas ideas, pero mientras escribo se me irán ocurriendo más y más… no me queda más que reiterar mis disculpas por el tiempo sin actualizar u_u realmente lo lamento.

Bueno nos leemos, se cuidan todos(as)! Bye bye!

Atte. **Katsuy Akano**


	7. Un día de reencuentro y diversión

Hola! Bueno aquí reportándome otra vez y trayendo un poco más de "cariño" entre las parejas, porque hubo alguien que me reclamo que no eran muy tiernos u_u Disculpen las faltas ortográficas o lo complicado que se pone en algunas partes para entender la historia, pero es que no edite este capítulo xD bueno ahora sí, al fic!

* * *

**Un día de reencuentro y diversión**

Mai estaba tendida sobre la cama mirando con una gran sonrisa aquel cheque que le había pasado Anzu, ya que podría comprar aquella arma que tanto tiempo deseaba y le sobraba para cambiar aquel auto que tenía. Pero de repente a su cabeza vino cierto albino de ojos verdes que estaba bajo protección, sabía que debía dejarle claro a ese chiquillo quien era la que mandaba en el lugar y sin importar a donde estuviese siempre tendría aquella sombra detrás de él.

Lo malo que al estar con el CEO debía idear un buen plan para llegar donde este o lo más seguro que pagaría ella las consecuencias por tratar de hacerle daño al menor, además no podía llegar y entrar al lugar porque la descubrirían de inmediato. De repente una idea cruzo por su mente y la sonrisa que tenía hace poco ahora era mucho más pronunciada, así que se levanto de inmediato de la cama y partió decidida a cumplir su plan

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Yuugi estaba abrazando con cuidado a su amigo Joey, ya que los dos tenían heridas y debían tener cuidado con cada movimiento para que estas no se abrieran. El rubio tenía su cabeza recargándola sobre el hombro derecho del menor, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba la mano izquierda de este y recibía suaves caricias en el pelo.

Cualquiera diría que ellos dos eran algo más que simples amigos y aquello no les agradaba a los primos Kaiba que los miraban desde la puerta, ya que se demostraban demasiado cariño y para sus ojos no estaba para nada bien. Por lo que entraron a la habitación, asustando un poco a los menores y separándolos sin decir nada, dejando confundido a Yuugi y a Joey con un enojo.

Yuugi: _¿Qué pasa Atemu?_ – miro confundido a su "hermano"

Atemu: _necesito hablar contigo _– lo sujetaba un poco fuerte del brazo – _es urgente _– tiro al pequeño causándole dolor

Yuugi: _Atemu espera _– se queja por el dolor

Joey: _oye imbécil, no le hagas daño a Yuugi _– se intenta levantar, pero Seto le coloca un mano en el pecho para impedírselo – _¿Qué crees que haces?_

Seto: _te detengo de que hagas una estupidez _– se sienta en la cama mirando de frente a Joey

Atemu: _Yuugi regresarás luego, simplemente quiero hablar contigo _

Yuugi: _si, no hay problema… pero… no me tire del brazo, por favor _– siente como Atemu lo toma en brazos – _¿q-qué hace?_

Atemu: _disculpa por tirarte, pero necesito hablar contigo urgentemente… antes que pierda el control _– le susurra lo último en el oído y a Joey le molesta eso

Joey: _oye maldito, deja a Yuugi en el suelo ahora _– Atemu lo ignora completamente y se lleva a Yuugi – _¡OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!_

Seto: _quieto _– sujeta los brazos de Joey causándole un poco de dolor – _no querrás que las cosas se pongan feas y terminemos haciéndoles daño _– suelta a Joey que lo miraba extrañado

Joey: _¿de qué hablas?_

Seto: _tú y tu amigo estaban muy bien abrazados e incluso se dieron un beso ¿a caso creían que no los veíamos? _

Joey: _¿y por eso tanto escándalo? Solo por celos… no molestes y mejor déjame pasar, tengo que ir a ver que a Yuugi no le pase nada _– se intenta levantar pero Seto lo empuja a la cama, dejándolo acostado – _¿qué crees que haces? _

Seto: _lo necesario para que me digas qué relación existe entre ustedes dos_

Joey: _¿crees que se lo diré a una persona qué abusa de mí y después se cree con el derecho de obligarme a hablar? Ni que estuviera demente _– Seto coloca sus dos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Joey, mientras lo veía fríamente

Seto: _escucha Joseph, más vale que me expliques todo bien… no querrás conocerme enfadado _– Joey al ver el rostro de Seto tembló un poco

Joey: _¿q-qué más da? Después de todo… solo me deseas para complacerte sexualmente _

Seto: _¿de verdad crees eso? _– suspira y se sienta bien en la cama – _si deseara simplemente por sexo no estarías con ropa en este momento ni tampoco te dejaría quedarte en este lugar, sino que más bien te tendría amarrado en mi cama desnudo para hacer todo lo que desee contigo _– un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Joey – _pero como vez cachorro, aun estas en este lugar y puedes ver a tus amigos _

Joey: _es porque aun no ha tenido la oportunidad de llevarme_ – Seto suspira

Seto: _si hubiera querido te hubiera drogado, anestesiado, golpeado o cualquier otra cosa para que quedaras inconsciente y poder llevarte a mi mansión, pero no lo hice ¿sabes por qué? _– la mirada de Seto intimida a Joey haciendo que simplemente niegue – _porque llamas mi atención y quiero saber más de ti… es por eso que te le pedí a Mahad que te adoptara como hijo, para poder tenerte cerca e ir conociéndote poco a poco_

Joey: _¿quién es Mahad? _

Seto: _a su tiempo lo conocerás, pero él solo será tu "padre" de nombre, ya que yo seré el responsable tuyo completamente_

Joey: _¿por qué me dice todo esto? _

Seto: _porque quiero saber de ti _

Joey: _no entiendo _

Seto: _simplemente dime… ¿son pareja?... quiero que tengas en cuenta que si no me das una respuesta, puede que no vuelvas a ver a tu amigo _– mira severamente a Joey

Joey: _como quiera de todos modos te iba a contar _– suspira – _cuando éramos pequeños Mazaki nos obligaba a besarnos y a tocarnos… como era la hija del dueño del lugar no nos quedaba más que obedecer o si no nos castigaban en el cuarto oscuro _– apuña sus manos – _como Malik, Ryou y Yuugi no sabían de esas cosas les mentí que hacíamos eso porque éramos hermanos, pero que no debían hacer aquello con otras personas. Cuando ya crecieron les explique porque les había dicho eso y los tres dijeron que no importaba_

Seto: _pero ¿por qué se besaron?_

Joey: _porque lo toman como algo de demostrarse cariño, sobre todo Yuugi… a él no le hemos hablado sobre sexo ni esas cosas, solo lo que pasan en clases de sexualidad_

Seto: _Atemu tendrá un gran problema _– se ríe y Joey lo mira enfadado – _como sea, aun hay cosas que no me has explicado… ¿por qué sabes tú esas cosas y ellos no?_

Joey: _cuando tenía seis años fui adoptado por un matrimonió bien amable… a pesar de que yo no deseaba ser adoptado, no me quedo más que irme con ellos. Después de dos meses viviendo con ellos, mi "padrastro" empezó a abusar de mí a escondidas de mi madre, por lo que al final salí huyendo y volviendo a este orfanato donde estaban mis hermanos_

Seto: _¿hasta que punto abuso de ti? _– ve como Joey se sujeta los brazos y comienza a temblar

Joey: _pues hizo de todo… _

Seto abraza tiernamente a Joey mientras le hace cariño en la cabeza, sintiendo los pequeños temblores que daba el ojimiel.

Joey simplemente estaba inmóvil sintiendo aquel extraño comportamiento del ojiazul, simplemente le había contado uno de los tantos problemas que tuvo que vivir cuando fue más pequeño ¿cómo reaccionaría si le contará todos? Simplemente suspiro aliviado de haber contado aquello a alguien que lo entendiera, dejándose llevar por aquel cálido y reconfortador abrazo. Por lo menos ahora se sentía tranquilo

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu dejo a Yuugi sentado en un banco del patio viendo detenidamente la cara del chico a los rayos de la luz de la luna, realmente se veía hermoso con aquella luz encima, además de que los ojos purpura se veían tan felices y llenos de vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino sobre Yuugi para besarlo suavemente, disfrutando otra vez aquellos inexpertos labios que intentaban seguir su ritmo. Se separaron lentamente, Yuugi mirando que el mayor aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando aun de aquel beso, para luego ver como se abrían lentamente dejando ver aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban dulcemente.

Atemu: _discúlpame _– hablo al ver que Yuugi quedo pegado en sus pensamientos – _mi actitud de hace poco fue desagradable, pero estaba molesto_

Yuugi: _¿por qué? _– ve como Atemu se sienta a su lado

Atemu: _pues vi que besabas a Joey y luego que estaban tan bien abrazados que me moleste_

Yuugi: _no entiendo ¿Por qué se molesto? _– ladea la cabeza sin entender y Atemu levanta una ceja

Atemu: _eh… Yuugi, ¿Tú y Joey son pareja? _– pregunta sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

Yuugi: _no, somos hermanos… pero no me ha respondido ¿por qué se molesto?_

Atemu: _primero déjame saber algo ¿qué son para ti los besos en la boca? _– ahora cambió su rostro por uno más serio, mirando fijamente al chico delante de él

Yuugi: _pues son besos de cariño _– le sonrió a Atemu – _yo lo quiero, como quiero a mis hermanos _

Aquellas palabras le cayeron al CEO como un balde de agua fría ¿a caso el niño lo veía como un hermano mayor? Por eso era que no se molestaba cuando lo besaba, pero aun así actuó de forma extraña cuando lo beso en el hospital, las cosas no estaban calzando.

Atemu: _Yuugi _– suspiro – _¿por qué actuaste así en el hospital cuando te bese?_

Yuugi: _por lo que le dije allá, Mazaki nos obligaba hacer eso de aquella forma y no me gustaba_

Atemu: _¿por qué besas a tus amigos y dejas que te bese yo?_

Yuugi: _porque los quiero_

Atemu: _pero ¿por qué no actuaste así mismo ahora?_

Yuugi: _porque estamos sentados y no está encima de mí… no entiendo, ¿a qué quiere llegar?_

Atemu: _Yuugi _– lo abraza recargando la cabeza de este en su pecho – _creó que no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando _

Yuugi: _entonces explíqueme _– mira a Atemu desde abajo – _quiero entender_

Atemu: _seguramente alguno de tus amigos dijo que cuando se besaban en la boca era muestra de cariño y tienen razón, pero eso es con personas de tú familia _(1) _y no con personas que están fuera de ese círculo, ya que significa otra cosa_

Yuugi: _no entiendo_

Atemu: _cuando tú besas a otra persona en los labios, es porque sientes algo especial por esta, algo que es mucho más grande que un cariño… es porque sientes que esa persona lo es todo para ti _– se coloca un poco rojo y Yuugi lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos

Yuugi: _e-eso quiere decir que usted… _– no puede terminar la frase por la impresión

Atemu: _si, no sé como lo lograste, pero hiciste que naciera en mi un gran sentimiento de amor hacia ti… _– suspira – _aunque ahora sé que tú por el momento no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrártelo _

Yuugi: _yo… _– mira el piso – _no sé… es primera vez que alguien, a parte de mis hermanos, me dice que me quiere _– siente como Atemu le toma las manos así que lo mira – _Atemu _– susurra

Atemu: _se que aun eres muy inocente para estas cosas, pero por favor deja demostrarte que es lo que siento realmente _– inconscientemente Yuugi asiente y le saca una sonrisa a Atemu – _gracias _– le da un beso en la frente y otro en la ceja – _será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde y debes descansar_

Yuugi: _si _– susurra, aun un poco confundido

Atemu: _descuida, no haré nada que tú no quieras _– lo toma en brazos – _a menos que vea que te lastimas solo, allí si actuare _

Yuugi: _gracias _– esconde su rostro en el cuello de Atemu cerrando los ojos lentamente

El CEO sonríe al ver la actitud tan tierna del menor, realmente ese chico le causaba tener un gran afecto y ser amable, todo esto le agradaba. Pero al pensar en lo que había vivido en aquel lugar, le hizo cambiar completamente el semblante del rostro a uno serio y frío.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura miraba la tierna imagen que le daba su "protegido" en sus brazos: el menor estaba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, girado hacía él con sus dos brazos entre los dos y un poco despeinado. Aquella imagen hacía que el CEO se sintiera feliz de que el chico le hubiera aceptado el poder dormir juntos aquella noche, no le importaba el hecho que habían dormido con la ropa con la que estuvieron todo el día, sino simplemente el hecho de despertar con aquel ser entre sus brazos era suficiente para que tuviera una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lamentablemente tenía que salir temprano ese día, por lo que tuvo que abandonar la calidez de la cama y de aquel cuerpo para irse a arreglar. Odiaba en este momento a sus amigos, por haberlo citado tan temprano, si fuese más a la noche podría haber disfrutado mucho más tiempo aquel calor y olor del chico que le gustaba.

Dio una última mirada donde ya hacia durmiendo Ryou y con un suspiro abandono el cuarto del menor para poder irse a arreglar para aquella reunión.

Ryou abrió sus ojos al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de la habitación y sus mejillas se colocaron rojas, por recordar que antes de abandonar completamente la cama el CEO le dio un beso en la cabeza y otro en la mejilla. Se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y suspiro al sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Los dos pelo cenizos estaban acostados en la cama con sus respectivos pijamas, le mayor de los dos abrazaba tierna y sobreprotectoramente al menor deseando que aquel momento se mantuviera así. De repente los dos se miran a los ojos y sin decir nada se acercaron para darse un pequeño roce de labios, se separaron un poco para luego volver a tocar sus labios haciendo que en los dos recorriera una corriente eléctrica por sus espaldas.

Los dos se besaban suavemente y Malik paso sus brazos por la espalda del mayor para hacer más profundo el contacto, simplemente la falta de aire hizo que se separaran para luego quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas e intentaba tranquilizar su respiración por lo recién hecho

Marik: _tengo que irme pequeño _– le da un beso en la mejilla – _pero volveré pronto para que puedas ver a tus hermanos antes que mis tontos amigos hagan otra cosa hoy _

Malik: _descuida Marik, si no es posible hoy los veré mañana _– sonríe

Marik: _prefiero que los veas hoy, no quiero que se preocupen innecesariamente de ti _

El CEO vuelve a besa en los labios tiernamente al menor y se separa de este con los ojos cerrados recordando ese momento, para luego dejarlo bien acostado y así poder irse a cambiar de ropa.

Marik: _no me extrañes mucho, que intentaré volver luego_ – escucha unas risas del ojivioleta y se va con una sonrisa del cuarto

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu iba con una mejilla roja y una herida en la boca, mientras que Seto iba con una sonrisa en la cara por lo que había pasado hacía poco en el cuarto de Joey y Yuugi. El tricolor suspira pesadamente y mira severamente a su primo, que quita la sonrisa de su cara para caminar unos pasos y luego reírse fuertemente.

Atemu: _ya basta, deja de reírte_ – regaña a su primo

Seto: _es que te pego un desvalido _– se sujeta el estomago por tanto reírse – _no lo esperaba de ti_

Atemu: _me tomo por sorpresa _– se defendió

Seto: _eres especial primito _– le revolvió el pelo y Atemu bufo enfadado

Atemu: _vamos, que nos deben estar esperando _

Seto simplemente siguió a su primo aun con aquella sonrisa en la cara, sabía que si Atemu recibía un golpe lo devolvía de inmediato, pero esta vez realmente los había tomado de sorpresa ya que no esperaron que Joey reaccionara así. El castaño suspiro tranquilizándose y sonreía interiormente viendo que aun demostrar una actitud cariñosa con su primo, como cuando eran pequeños.

El castaño seguía recordando como su primo había recibido aquel golpe, por causa de la sobreprotección de Joey hacia Yuugi.

**Flash Back**

Atemu llevaba a Yuugi en brazos, ya que en la noche cuando iba camino al cuarto de los menores se percato de que el ojivioleta se había dormido en sus brazos, por lo que prefirió llevárselo al otro cuarto de sus hermanos Malik y Ryou, para dormir así al lado de este por esa noche.

Pero no se esperaba que cuando lo fuese a dejar en la mañana al cuarto que antes le pertenecía, ver a Seto dormir muy cómodamente al lado del rubio, además de que esté último dormía abrazando fuertemente y con su cabeza sobre el castaño.

Dejo con cuidado a Yuugi en la cama libre y Seto le hablo con voz baja para no despertar a los chicos.

Seto: _tenemos que juntarnos con Marik y Bakura en unos quince minutos más _– se intento quitar al rubio de encima suyo, pero no pudo – _ayúdame _– suspiro un poco fastidiado al ver a su primo reír

Atemu: _si que tiene el sueño pesado _

Atemu se acerco al rubio para poder ayudar a su primo, pero al hacerlo recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo tira al piso dejándolo un poco aturdido. Mira hacía la cama para ver porque su primo le había golpeado, pero ve que Joey se estaba quejado de su brazo y Seto miraba sorprendido al rubio, por lo que se pone de pie sin decir nada y se va del cuarto.

Seto: _¿Por qué lo golpeaste? _– mira enfadado al ojimiel

Joey: _porque anoche no trajo a Yuugi, pase toda la maldita noche preocupado pensando que le habrá hecho… _– mira a su hermanito acostado en la otra cama – _juro que si le hizo algo malo, le partiré la cara _– se sigue tocando el brazo por el golpe que dio y Seto suspira

Seto: _ni se te ocurra golpearlo otra vez _– mira seriamente a Joey

Joey: _ni creas que te haré caso, ese tipo me las pagará_ – siente como Seto lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo – _¿qué te pasa? Me duele_

Seto: _si no quieres que empiece una guerra entre Atemu y yo, siendo de paso perjudicado ya que no verás más a tus amigos, te recomiendo que dejes de molestar a Atemu _

Joey: _¿crees que me intimidas? _– mira enfadado a Seto

Seto: _no te estoy tratando de intimidar, sino te estoy advirtiendo de lo que pasará _– suelta a Joey y se pone de pie – _Atemu no te devolvió el golpe porque estoy aquí, pero para la siguiente no tendrás tanta suerte_

Joey: _no dejaré que le pase nada a Yuugi, no importa lo que pase _– mira serió al CEO

Yuugi: _deberías tranquilizarte Joey _– los dos más grandes miran al tricolor que estaba sentado en la cama – _Atemu no me hizo nada anoche y me prometió que no me haría nada… yo le creo, ¿podrías creerle tú?_

Joey: _no… _– sentencio serio – _pero… no tengo mucho que hacer si tu aceptaste estar con él… _– suspira resignado

Seto: _no seas tan sobreprotector cachorro _– le revuelve el pelo – _no creo que Atemu le vaya hacer algún daño a tu hermanito puercoespín _– aquel comentario enfada a Yuugi – _así como yo tampoco te haría daño a ti_

El ojiazul se inclina sobre Joey para darle un beso en los labios, mientras Yuugi miraba sorprendido la escena y con un gran sonrojo. El castaño se separa del menor y se va del cuarto donde lo estaba esperando su primo, que ya se había limpiado la sangre del labio.

Seto: _deberías colocarte algo allí_

Atemu: _cállate _– empieza a caminar y Seto sonríe

**Fin del Flash Back**

El castaño sabía que su primo simplemente estaba en ese estado porque sentía herido su orgullo y aquello le causaba bastante gracia, ya que rara vez alguien lo golpeaba.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura: _¿de qué demonios quieres hablar? _– estaba sentado con los brazos cruzado con una clara muestra de fastidio en su rostro

Seto: _tampoco estoy contento de estarme reuniendo con ustedes tan temprano, preferiría verlos ya a la noche cuando no se ven sus rostros _– hablo enfadado al ver que todos tenían rostros de enfado

Atemu: _dejemos las peleas para otro día, entre más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido volveremos con ellos _– suspira cansado

Marik: _bueno… ¿Qué se va a hacer esta semana? _– mira aburrido a sus amigos

Seto: _el viernes le plantee todo a mi abogado y me mando una respuesta de que se iba hacer mañana con la demanda en la cual se iba a exponer las deficiencias del lugar, el incumplimiento de las normas mínimas para el funcionamiento y el no pago prologado de las deudas_

Marik: _creí que te diría de inmediato lo de los niños _– dice mirando en su laptop diferentes páginas de entretención

Atemu: _si dejaras de hacer cosas que no tienen que ver con el tema podemos terminar más rápido _– le cierra el laptop

Marik: _¿por qué tan buen humor? _– mira a su amigo enfadado

Atemu: _deja de buscar distracciones y concéntrate _– Bakura niega con la cabeza y Seto suspira

Seto: _no pondremos de inmediato aquello para poder ir despacio con la demanda, mañana tendremos una hora para exponer todo y otra hora para que Mazaki se defienda… pero dudo mucho que alcancemos a exponer todo lo que tenemos en esa hora, por lo que seguramente serán varias veces que expondremos_

Bakura: _mientras tu tratas de hundir a Mazaki por ese lado, yo estoy buscando información de quien puede ser la persona que está haciendo el trabajo sucio de ella _– mira en su laptop algunos archivos que le habían enviado – _aunque al parecer se las ingenia bien para no mostrar la cara la persona que hace aquel trabajo, creo que debe ser algún amigo o amiga de ella… lamentablemente en las grabaciones de Marik no muestra el rostro aquella persona, pero sabemos que es una mujer que está trabajando para ella o él_

Atemu: _Mazaki anda desesperada por dinero, así que está tratando de sacarme algo por cualquier lado _– suspira enfadado – _aunque le pase un cheque por una suma bastante grande, pedí que negaran su pago… podrías ver quién lo va a cobrar Bakura_

Bakura: _dame el número y haré seguimiento_ – se queda hablando con Atemu

Marik: _¿los niños tendrán que dar su versión cuando sea el momento?_ – se acerca a Seto

Seto: _haré lo sumo posible para que no sea así, aun así por las dudas tendremos que tener por lo menos a dos que digan lo que pasa _– suspira – _si pudiéramos hacer que por lo menos dos de los mayores hablaran, no habría problema _

Marik: _pero no van a querer, sobre todo después de lo que les paso _

Seto: _tengo a alguien que hablaría… pero preferiría no ocuparlo_

Marik: _¿ese niño de pelo largo color negro? _– Seto lo mira sorprendido – _te vi que estabas cerca de él y te notabas muy cariñoso… te recuerda a Noa, ¿verdad?_

Seto: _al principio sí, pero tiene algo que lo hace diferente a todos los demás niños… aun no se que será_

Marik: _¿y por qué no te vuelves su tutor para averiguar qué es? _

Seto: _cuando todo esto acabe lo haré_

Marik: _como quieras _– levanta los hombros y niega

Seto: _bien _– levanta el tono de voz – _mañana haremos esto y según como salga todo veremos cómo seguir la semana_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Las sirvientas de Seto y Atemu estaban atendiendo a los menores, curando las heridas de estos, preocupándose de que comieran y dejándolos con ropas para salir a pasear. Todo esto dejo a los dos chicos con las mejillas bien sonrojadas, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tanta atención, que mujeres los vieran desnudos y menos que después los vistieran como niños pequeños.

Cuando las sirvientas se fueron los menores se sintieron más libres y por fin podían relajarse.

Joey: _uff viejo, esas cosas sí que me calientan _– se tira en la cama causándose un gran dolor

Yuugi: _no te tires Joey, que te harás daño _– mira a su amigo con una sonrisa

Joey: _apenas si puedo moverme sin que me duele y me visten para salir… ¿Qué querrán esos tipos?_

Yuugi: _¿salir con nosotros? _– hace la pregunta en forma de burla

Joey: _no te burles… realmente me caen pésimo esos tipos _– suspira y mira a Yuugi – _Yuugi por favor _– toma de la mano a Yuugi guiándolo a que se siente a su lado – _si ese tipo te hace algún daño dime… no importa que sea, solo dime _– lo abraza

Yuugi: _si Joey, pero prométeme algo _– los dos se miran a los ojos – _que no le volverás a pegar sin tener razón alguna_

Joey: _pero no te trajo anoche_

Yuugi: _Joey…_

Joey: _además te trajo estabas durmiendo_

Yuugi: _Joey…_

Joey: _y me mantuve toda la bendita noche sin poder dormir por preocupación_

Yuugi: _Joey… _– repite por tercera vez y el ojimiel suspira – _se que te preocupas por todos nosotros, pero Joey no puedes estarnos protegiendo siempre _

Joey: _lo sé… pero _– vuelve a suspirar y mira a su amigo – _tengo miedo de que les pase lo mismo que a mi… y más tengo miedo que a ti te pase _– Yuugi ladea la cabeza sin entender – _ese tipo es mucho más mayor que tú y tiene más experiencia en la vida, por aquello tengo miedo de que te pase algo _

Yuugi: _Joey _– lo abraza con cuidado – _gracias nii-san por cuidarme siempre_

Joey: _vas a gastar mi nombre _– bromea y los dos ríen

De repente la puerta se abre dejando ver a Seto y Atemu que venían bastante enfadados, se notaba que habían estado discutiendo por alguna cosa y aquello lo tenían de aquel humor. Los dos se afirman en la pared y entra los otros dos CEOS, para luego entrar Malik y Ryou con la mirada triste.

Yuugi: _MALIK, RYOU_ – se levanta rápidamente del asiento y abraza a sus hermanos, siendo copiado por Joey

Joey: _nos tenían preocupados chicos _– los cuatro se abrazan

Malik y Ryou: _nosotros también los extrañamos _– hablaron al unisonó

Atemu: _bueno _– habla con los ojos cerrados – _tendrán hasta las diez para las doce para que conversen _– se va hacia la puerta – _a esa hora pasaré a buscar a Yuugi _– se va del cuarto

Seto: _no vayan a salir de esta habitación _– también se va

Bakura: _hagan caso, si salen de este cuarto no podremos protegerlos _– suspira – _Marik necesito tu ayuda en algo_

Marik: _ya voy _– se acerca a Malik y le da un beso en la frente – _pórtate bien _– le revuelve el pelo

Los dos CEOS se van del cuarto dejando a los chicos tranquilos, Joey maldecía cosas por debajo haciendo que sus hermanos tuvieran diferentes reacciones por las cosas que decía: Malik simplemente se reía, Ryou negaba con la cabeza y Yuugi se colocaba rojo de vergüenza.

Malik: _chicos, que bueno verlos otra vez _– suspira – _realmente está semana ha sido todo muy extraña… _– se sienta en la cama y Yuugi lo copia

Ryou: _no se si decir que ha sido mala o buena _– se sienta en la cama del frente mirando a sus hermanos – _han sucedido tantas cosas buenas como malas _

Yuugi: _yo creo que ha sido buena _– sonríe y abraza a Malik con cuidado, mientras que todos lo veían extrañados – _a pesar de que hemos sufrido arto, tenemos nuevos amigos y con eso basta para mí para decir que ha sido buena _

Malik: _tu siempre tan optimista Yuu-chan _– le revuelve el pelo – _pero ahora nosotros vamos a estar separados y no podremos vernos a menos que esas personas digan lo contrario _– se entristece un poco

Ryou: _no es necesario que finjas Malik _– el pelo cenizo lo mira extrañado – _todos sabemos que estas muy a gusto con ese CEO… _– Malik iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar –_ se que estás a gusto con esa persona, ya que dejaste que te tocara y tú no eres el que le gusta que cualquier persona se le acerque para que le hagan cariño… pero sabes _– le sonríe a Malik – _nosotros también estamos a gusto con los otros CEOS_

Malik: _es extraño que estés aceptando a ese CEO, ya que desde un comienzo lo rechazaste_

Ryou: _es porque me atrajo desde un comienzo _– mira para otro lado sonrojado – _me enamore de primera vista… ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?_

Malik: _tú siempre tan enamoradizo Ryou _– se ríe – _Yuu-chan _– mira a su hermanito y lo abraza – _¿tú también estas cómodo con ese CEO?_

Yuugi: _si _– sonríe – _realmente ha sido muy amable conmigo, además… _– se coloca bastante rojo, Malik y Ryou sonríen feliz

Malik: _no me digas que también te enamoraste _– Yuugi niega – _¿entonces?_

Yuugi: _pues… _– empieza a jugar con sus dedos – _él… _– suspira – _él se me declaro anoche _

Joey: _¡¿QUÉ?_ – se altera al escuchar eso de su amigo

Yuugi: _tranquilo Joey, no hizo nada anoche… simplemente conversamos un poco y pues… se declaro… eso fue todo, luego nos fuimos a dormir _

Ryou: _¡qué lindo! _– se sienta al lado de Yuugi y lo abraza – _tienes a ese CEO enamorado de ti, me parece muy tierno tú reacción _– acaricia la mejilla del tricolor con la suya

Yuugi: _Ryou deja de hacer eso_

El ojimiel simplemente bufa hastiado por todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras Malik mira preocupado a Yuugi ya que él sabía lo que había hecho el CEO tricolor con Mazaki y tenía miedo de que su hermanito se enamorará de esa persona, porque podía estar simplemente jugando con él.

Ryou: _vamos Joey no estés tan enfadado _– le sonríe a su hermano mayor – _además tú estás igual que nosotros_

Joey:_ ¿de qué hablas? _– mira molesto al albino

Ryou: _ni creas que no me percaté como veías a Seto-san cuando entramos _– sonríe – _no puedes engañarme_

Joey: _n-no molestes_ – mira para otro lado sonrojado

Malik: _creo que estamos entre sus garras _– suspira – _pero por primera vez no me molesta en caer en algo así_

Los cuatro hermanos siguieron conversando felices de por fin poderse ver las caras y después de tantos problemas disfrutar la compañía de su familia. Pero a pesar de todo Malik no lograba estar contento porque le preocupaba bastante su hermanito tricolor, lamentablemente no podía hacer algo por él, solo esperaba que no se enterara de aquello o que si se llegaba a enterar fuese más adelante.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou iba con oso café debajo de su brazo izquierdo abrazándolo, mientras que con la otra mano llevaba un helado que Bakura le había comprado e iba bastante feliz comiéndolo. Por otro lado Bakura simplemente iba con una gran sonrisa al ver al pequeño albino tan feliz al disfrutar el paseo por aquella feria.

Por otro lado en el mismo lugar se encontraba Malik con Marik que estaban saliendo de la casa de sustos riendo a más no poder, ya que les causaba risa de que la gente se asustara con tantas "tonteras" (bobería) que ponían en esa casa para que la gente se asustará. Los dos iban abrazados y se colocaron en la salida de aquella casa de la risa para ver como algunas personas salían corriendo por el susto, mientras que los dos reían por aquello.

Atemu había obligado a Yuugi en subirse en un bote que daba un recorrido por una cueva de piratas, siendo algunas partes que asustaba. A Yuugi no le gustaban los lugares oscuros, por lo que fue estrangulando el brazo del CEO todo el recorrido y al mayor simplemente le daba risa aquello.

Joey caminaba furioso entre la gente siendo seguido por el castaño unos pasos más tras, el rubio estaba completamente empapado y por aquello iba dejando un camino de agua por donde iba pasando. De repente Seto sujeto a Joey para que detuviera su "escape" y lo miro seriamente

Seto: _deja de comportarte de esa forma, fue un accidente _

Joey: _ese tipo me tiro al agua y ni siquiera se disculpo _– se suelta del agarre, pero el movimiento hace que le duela el brazo – _maldición _

Seto: _cachorro ven _– le dice de forma dulce, haciendo que Joey simplemente lo siguiera confundido – _tranquilo _– le da un beso en la frente

Los dos entran en una tienda de ropas, Seto fue a donde una vendedora para pedirle unas toallas y luego fue a buscar ropa para Joey, quien simplemente seguía al castaño con un sonrojo.

Seto: _que pasa cachorro _– le sujeta la barbilla – _te quedaste muy callado de repente_

Joey: _n-no es nada _– se queda mirando aquellos azules ojos – _no… no molestes _– aleja la mano de Seto

Llega una vendedora con una toalla y se la pasa al ojiazul, mientras que el rubio miraba unos pantalones que le habían agradado. El CEO aprovecho aquello para dejar la toalla sobre la cabeza de Joey y secarle un poco el pelo.

Joey: _puedo secarme solo _– habla bajo

Seto: _lo sé _– se acerca al oído del rubio – _pero quiero hacer esto _

Seto abraza con cuidado a Joey y le besa la oreja dejando muy rojo al chico entre sus brazos, mientras que los vendedores veían aquello, algunos con cierto desagrado y otros con una sonrisa. El castaño siguió besando la oreja de Joey, a veces dándole pequeños mordiscos, sacándole algunos suspiros.

Joey: _s-se está… mojando _– dice tontamente al no

Seto: _no me importa, realmente te vez lindo así todo mojado… pero no quiero que te resfríes, así que será mejor que te cambies ropa _– toma los pantalones que estaba mirando Joey – _ve a cambiarte, yo me encargo del resto_

El rubio se fue muy sonrojado hacia los probadores, mientras Seto hablaba en caja y paga lo que se había llevado el ojimiel a los probadores.

Joey: _"¿me dijo que me veía lindo?" _– pensaba, mientras el sonrojo se mantenía en su cara – _"no puedo creerlo… ¿él está enamorado de mi?" _– suspira y se mira al espejo con la ropa nueva – _"hace demasiadas cosas por mi… pero aun así no le daré el gusto de aceptar todo aquello" _– miro serio su reflejo – _"no dejaré que otra persona se aproveche de mi ni de mis hermanos" _

Al salir del probador vio a Seto afirmado afuera de allí y le sonrió de forma muy cariñosa, haciéndole sonrojar. Aquello hizo que el CEO se riera un poco y abrazar cariñosamente a Joey, mientras le daba un beso en la frente aspirando el aroma de este.

Joey: _suélteme… nos están bien raro_

Seto: _que nos vean como quieran, no me importa _– toma de la barbilla a Joey para que lo mirará a los ojos – _te queda bastante bien ese sonrojo _– le da un beso cerca de la boca – _vamos, tengo hambre y seguramente tú también _

El castaño llevaba a Joey de la mano, sin importar que este le reclamara o que tirará un poco su brazo para que lo soltará, ya que sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa para soltarse por causa de las heridas y tampoco quería obligarlo para que hiciera eso.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Atemu deposito con mucho cuidado a Yuugi sobre su cama y lo cubrió con el cobertor para luego sentarse al lado de este. A pesar de que no habían podido subirse a todos los juegos de la feria, habían jugado otros juegos, en donde el menor le había ganado un gatito de peluche y se lo había regalado muy feliz al mayor, diciendo que Atemu era un gatito.

El tricolor mayor se había sorprendido por aquel comentario, ya que Seto le había dicho varias veces que parecía un felino al ver a alguien que le atraía y que atacaba a su presa cuando lo veía distraído, pero ahora el menor había dicho que era un "gatito" y sonrió para sí mismo al recordar aquella comparación, aunque no sabía porque Yuugi lo había comparado con uno.

Atemu: _eres tan hermoso _– le besa la frente – _me gustaría demostrarte de mil y una forma mi lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no lo haré hasta que sientas lo mismo por mi _– ve como Yuugi se gira en la cama – _hoy también deseo contigo _– suspira y se saca los zapatos para acostarse al lado del menor – _por el momento me tendré que conformarme con esto _– le da un beso suave en los labios – _solo esto _– abraza con cuidado a Yuugi y este se acomoda entre los brazos del mayor

Yuugi: _te quiero Atemu _– dice entre sueños y Atemu sonríe feliz por aquel comentario

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Marik llevaba a su niño en la espalda, ya que al irse del parque un hombre bien grande y musculoso lo había empujado por haber pasado a llevarlo, lo cual provoco que Malik perdiera el equilibrio rápidamente y se pasara a torcer el tobillo. Aquello hizo enfurecer al CEO de pelo cenizo y le torció el brazo al hombre por haberle hecho daño a su "niño", obligándole a pedir disculpa al chico.

Ahora caminaba por el pasillo del edificio para llevar a Malik a la cama y ver bien como estaba el tobillo del chico, lo que menos quería que se hubiese lastimado el pie bueno ya que de ser así tendría que dejarlo en reposo y si deseaba salir con él tendría que ocupar silla de ruedas para poder pasear. No es que a él le molestara aquello, pero pensaba que a Malik le debería incomodar todo aquello.

Lo dejo sobre la cama y fue a buscar un poco de hielo, una toalla y una pomada para poder hacerle masaje si era necesario. Con mucho cuidado reviso el tobillo del menor percatándose que no era más que una torcedura y que se le pasaría luego, así que le empezó hacer un poco de masaje en el tobillo para que se desinflamara

Malik: _gracias por todo Marik _– sonrió dulcemente

Marik: _es lo que menos puedo hacer por la persona que tiene mi corazón entre sus manos _– se acerca hasta donde el chico para darle un beso en los labios

Malik: _Marik… _– queda sorprendido ante la declaración del mayor y se coloca bastante rojo

Marik: _gracias por hacer que pase el mejor día de mi vida… aunque hubiera preferido que terminará igual de bien _– suspira y le coloca el vendaje en el pie al chico

Malik: _pues a pesar de todo, para mi término perfecto _– sonríe feliz

Marik: _dime Malik _– se pone serio sentándose al lado del menor – _¿qué siente por mi? _– aquella pregunta deja helado a de ojos violeta – _dejas que te bese, pero ¿a caso es por qué sientes una obligación o es por qué realmente lo deseas?_

Malik: _pues… la verdad es que… usted también me gusta _– suspira avergonzado – _por aquello dejo que me bese, porque me encanta sentir sus labios y sus caricias _– estaba bastante rojo

Marik: _me encantaría poseerte ahora mismo pequeño _– ante aquello el menor tiembla – _pero por dos cosas no lo voy hacer _– toma el rostro del ojivioleta para verlo directamente a los ojos – _primero: porque vi la reacción que tuviste recién, así que debes tener alguna experiencia bastante mala… _– Malik iba a hablar, pero el mayor lo detiene – _y la segunda es: porque si te tomo siendo menor de edad y sin tu consentimiento tendré graves problemas después con mis amigos_

Malik: _n-no dirá con la ley?_

Marik: _al tener tanto dinero no hay tantos problemas con la ley, ya que se puede sacar algunas cosas de encima… pero mis amigos se enfadarán bastante conmigo ya que nuestro plan debe salir perfecto_ – besa de nuevo a Malik

Malik: _¿algún día me lo contará? _– habla después del beso

Marik: _cuando termine todo te lo contaré, así como tú me contarás todo lo que te paso en el pasado y ver cómo puedo ayudarte_

Los dos sonrieron felices al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que ya la vida les daba una gran felicidad a los dos. Ahora las cosas para los dos iban a ir mejor ¿o no?

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Una limosina negra entra por un largo patio hasta llegar a la mansión donde tenía escrito con letras doradas "KC" y las personas que viajaban en esta son recibidos por algunos empleados del lugar. El castaño, que es el primero en salir del auto, guía al rubio por los pasillos de la mansión dándole un pequeño tour, llegaron a las habitaciones y se detuvieron donde había una puerta bastante grande, abriendo estas

Seto: _bien, esté será tu cuarto _– le muestra un gran cuarto, con todo lo necesario que podría querer en una casa, menos una cocina – _la cocina está abierta las 24 horas del día, por lo que puedes ir a buscar o pedir a los empleados que te cocinen cualquier cosa _– Joey queda impresionado por el tamaño del cuarto – _cualquier cosa que te incomode o que te desagrade me lo dices, mi cuarto es el del frente _– indica hacia atrás – _si no estoy allí búscame en la pequeña biblioteca que tengo_

Joey: _creí que iba a querer que durmiera con él _– susurra, pero Seto lo escucha

Seto: _te dije que si quisiera tenerte como mi esclavo sexual, hace tiempo ya estarías amarrado a mi cama _– abraza a Joey por atrás – _pero quiero que poco a poco te vayas acostumbrando a todo esto_

Joey: _ni crea que caeré en su juego _– habla entre dientes

Seto: _no es un juego _– suspira soltando al rubio – _pero de aquello te vas a percatar con el tiempo, mañana tienes hora con el médico a las diez así que se puntual _– se va hacia la puerta – _descansa, mañana hablamos_

El castaño se va del cuarto, dejando a Joey solo en su inmensa habitación. El rubio camino hasta la cama y se acostó con cuidado sobre esta, cerrando lentamente los ojos, no tenía ánimos de cambiarse la ropa ni mucho menos taparse un poco

Joey: _mi vida ha cambiado en ciento ochenta grados, igual la de mis hermanos… ¿Qué haré ahora? _– suspira quedando luego dormido

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou: _muchas gracias por hoy _– sonríe feliz al ver que tenía varios peluches sobre la cama – _fue muy lindo todo _– se sienta en la cama para abraza uno en especial, que fue el primero que le regalo Bakura

Bakura: _no creí que te gustarán tanto esos muñecos… pero te ves muy tierno con ellos _– le besa la mejilla – _Ryou… _– se sienta al lado del menor

Ryou: _¿qué pasa? _– mira con curiosidad al CEO

Bakura: _m-me gustaría _– suena su celular y le sale una venita en la cabeza

Ryou: _¿su celular no lo va a atender?_

Bakura: _ignóralo _– sigue sonando el celular – _yo quería pedirte que… _– ahora empieza a sonar otro celular

Ryou: _creo que pasó algo, conteste y luego me dice _– ve como el CEO suspira y se para de la cama para atender su celular

Bakura: _¿Qué demonios quieres?... ¿no lo puedes arreglar tú?... demonios Mahad ahora no puedo… por la… _– detiene su insulto al recordar que Ryou estaba allí, así que simplemente se toca la cabeza con una mano – _está bien, iré de inmediato… si, tranquilo _– suspira y cuelga el teléfono – _perdona pequeño, pero tendré que ir a la empresa_

Ryou: _descuide, pero ¿Qué me iba a decir?_

Bakura: _en realidad te iba a pedir algo, pero mañana te lo pediré _– le besa la frente – _descansa_

Ryou: _descuide, así será… ojala pueda solucionar luego el problema para que también pueda descansar_

El CEO sonríe al ver la preocupación que tenía el ojiverde hacía él y simplemente no se resiste en besarle rápidamente los labios antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al menor muy rojo por aquello. Al salir del departamento siente que alguien lo golpea y cae inconsciente al suelo, Ryou al escuchar el ruido se levanta de la cama con el oso de peluche entre sus brazos.

Ryou: _¿Bakura estas allí? _– mira la puerta abierta del departamento – _BAKURA! _– grita asustado al ver al CEO en el piso – _¿qué paso? Bakura-san, está bien? _

Al llegar al lado de este lo da vuelta para ver si estaba despierto o no, pero al ver que estaba inconsciente se asusta bastante y al tratar de ponerse de pie ve a una sombra atrás de él asustándolo bastante. Aquella sombra ataca al menor tapándole la boca con un pañuelo el cual contenía cloroformo, dejando inconsciente al menor y así poder llevárselo.

**Continuara**

* * *

(1) En algunas familias se tiende a dar besos en la boca entre padres e hijos, como forma de saludo o despedida (no es el caso de mi familia) por lo que Atemu hace referencia a eso. De todas formas me parece extraño todo eso, pero cada quien enseña a los de su casa como cree que es correcto

Disculpen el atraso, pero no llega la inspiración y cuando llega… es incompleta xD pues ñaca ñaca Ryou ha sido atrapado… otro más para hacer sufrir *le salen cuernitos de diablo a Katsuy* siiiii, además que Bakura se encuentra inconsciente hu! Pobrecito ¿quién quiere ir a socorrerlo? Quizás necesite respiración boca a boca xD Bueno mejor voy a responder los review

Respuesta de los comentarios

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru: **_jejeje pues Joey es un poco más esquivo con Seto, pero tiene su razón de ser, pues lo que pasará con Anzu empieza ahora en el capítulo 8 n_n ahora si va a empezar lo entretenido, también que le ocurrirá a Mai n_n muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos seguimos leyendo amiga!_

**Maryn Kimura: **_jejeje es que es difícil que una persona que no haya tenido ningún lujo llegue y acepte ropas extremadamente caras, prefieren gastar el dinero en otras cosas que creen de mayor importancia n_n Bueno se supone que di a entender que a TODOS los del orfanato le hacían eso, pero de esos niños solo quedaron Ryou, Yuugi, Joey y Malik xD Oye yo igual escribo sin mirar las teclas y las faltas de ortografía no son por eso xD es por la falta de lectura (según dicen así se aprende a escribir bien, cual a mí nunca me ha resultado xD) Muchas gracias por comentar siempre n_n me alegra ver te guste mi fic n_n nos leemos!_

**Chiyo_Asakura: **_es que ¿cómo no iba a colocar un poco de Wishshipping (JoeyxYugi)? Jajajaja en realidad hay dos en modo de violador paciente Marik y Atemu xD gracias por animarme n_n ¿Por qué no bloqueo a mi ex? Porque soy una tonta creyendo que va a cambiar -.- pero ya me aburrí de creer en eso n_n además ya me dejo de hablar así entro al msn en paz n_n Bueno subiré esa historia al terminar esta o la otra n_nU es que tengo 2 a medias y no quiero dejar otra más a media (y eso que nos has visto todas las que tengo a medio terminar sin subir XD) Ya te dejo Chiyo-kun n_n gracias por tus comentarios, realmente los valoro_

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic n_n se valora mucho a los que comentan y a lo que lo leen n_n Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan!


	8. Un problema tras otro

Hola a todos(as) lamento el retraso, este fic lo tenía casi listo a principio de semana, pero (los infaltables peros… u_u) me ocurrieron varias cosas, entre una de ellas que tengo mascotas tortugas y me ha sido todo un lió cuidar de ellas u_u (esto de no saber NADA de tortugas), lo otro fue que me faltaban como mil quinientas palabras para terminar el capítulo y no me llegaba la inspiración… al final llego y me pase de largo xD así que tuve que cortarlo y dejar ya el comienzo del otro capítulo n_n o ¿una parte de este? Bueno como sea n_n aquí Katsuy Akano reportando otra actualización, espero que les guste n_n

* * *

**Un problema tras otro**

El pequeño albino permanecía amarrado de pies y manos, mientras que un bozal le impedía emitir sonido alguno, estaba completamente desnudo y con muchas marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, siendo algunas heridas bien profundas. El ojiverde lloraba en silencio sin entender porque aquella persona le hacía eso, realmente la voz no la identificaba como alguien conocida, pero sabía que era un hombre y que tenía un odio inmenso hacía él.

Escucho otra vez los pasos de esa persona acercándose a donde estaba tirado, sabía que volvía a descargar su rabia hacía él y así fue, le dio varias patadas en el estomago, siendo el último golpe dado justo en la boca del estomago dejándolo completamente sin aire. Desesperado por no poder respirar busca intentar llenar sus pulmones con aquel vital elemento, pero no lo lograba y ya estaba cambiando de color a azul, cuando por fin logro tranquilizarse un poco y así llenar una pequeña parte de sus pulmones con oxigeno.

- _eres una desgracia _– hablaba aquella persona, mientras que Ryou por fin logro respirar correctamente – _por tú culpa Bakura-san nunca me verá a mis como algo más ni tampoco me verá como alguien importante _– toma del cuello al menor – _te odio _– presiona fuertemente el cuello del menor y luego lo suelta – _alégrate que la persona que me pago para secuestrarte te desea con vida _– lo deja caer al suelo y se va

Otra vez el albino había quedado con dificultad para respirar, no entendía quien era esa persona, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento que aquello acabará de una vez y poder volver a donde estaba Bakura. Pero al parecer iba a ser imposible quedar libre, ya que ahora otra persona haría pasar por más dolor.

Ryou: _"por favor Bakura… encuéntrame… por favor" _– pensaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente – _"Bakura…" snif_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura: _lo lamento Mahad, tendrás que atender aquello tú _– habla por teléfono móvil – _muchas gracias por hacerte cargo… tranquilo, después de esto te daré unas vacaciones… por lo menos de mi lo tendrás… jajaja sí, mejor me pongo de acuerdo con ellos para darte unas vacaciones y así te vayas a otro lado a relajar… gracias otra vez, nos vemos _– cuelga su teléfono móvil y se saca una bolsa con hielo que tenía en la cabeza

- _¿qué vas hacer ahora? _– salió una persona de entre las sombras de la casa

Bakura: _lo buscare cueste lo que cueste hasta sacarle toda la información _– miraba las fotos de la cámara de seguridad – _Himura pagará por haber hecho esto_

- _pero ¿estas consiente que al muy inútil de Himura nunca se le hubiera ocurrido eso?_

Bakura: _claro, no soy imbécil _– se levanta del sillón – _será mejor que vuelvas al lado de Yuugi, no vaya a ser que se preocupe innecesariamente de ti Atemu _

Atemu: _está bien _– suspira – _cualquier cosa avísame _– en el marco de la puerta mira una última vez a su amigo

Bakura: _gracias… _– Atemu se va de su departamento – _menos mal que vive un piso más arriba _– suspira – _o si no hubiera quedado allí tirado hasta que despertará… _– se levanta del sofá – _Ryou, prometo que te rescataré _– toma su chaqueta y se va del lugar

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Mai: _¿por qué lo dejaste así? _– sujetaba a un hombre de unos treinta años contra la pared tomándolo desde el cuello de la camisa, este tenía los ojos cafés y el pelo castaño oscuro – _te dije que lo trajeras de inmediato cuando se lo quitaras a Bakura_ – lo tira contra el suelo

- _no creí que te molestaras por entretenerme con él un rato _– se levanta del piso limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio

Mai: _te equivocaste _– se acerca a una mesa – _por algo te dije que lo trajeras de inmediato _– enciende un fosforo – _lo bueno es que se que nunca más me vas a desobedecer de esta forma _– lo deja caer en un montón de papeles que encienden rápidamente

- _si crees que me intimidas por quemar este lugar, estas equivocada _– mira a la chica desafiante, mientras el fuego empezaba a crecer

Mai: _¿quemar este lugar? Quizás eso pase como consecuencia de lo que ahora aré _– de entre su escote saca una pequeña botella – _nadie me desobedece _– mira con ojos fríos al hombre, el cual empieza a temblar

La rubia camino hasta donde estaba el castaño y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo le golpeo el estomago, para luego tomar un brazo y quebrárselo como si fuese una hoja de papel. El ojicafe grito fuerte por causa del dolor, mientras que la ojivioleta miraba con una sonrisa el dolor de su presa.

Mai: _te duele ¿verdad? _– le lame la mejilla secándole las lágrimas – _que pena, ni siquiera sufriendo te ves lindo _– destapa la botella y derrama todo el contenido sobre el hombre, saliendo un gran olor a bencina – _fuiste simplemente una pérdida de tiempo _– saca un cuchillo de su ropa y lo clava en la pierna del hombre haciendo que gritara de nuevo por el dolor – _alégrate, tu muerte será rápida _– mira hacia el fuego y el hombre entiende que iba a ocurrir

- _por favor Mai, no… te lo suplico, no lo hagas_

Mai: _demasiado tarde Himura _– lo toma del cuello de la ropa – _debiste haberme obedecido _

Con mucha facilidad lo tira hacía el fuego haciendo que ardiera por causa de la bencina que le había tirado. El hombre empezó a revolcarse en el piso intentando apagar aquel fuego, pero solo logrando que el fuego se fuese expandiendo más y más, mientras que Mai veía todo aquello con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Debido a que algunas cosas de aquella casa contenían bencina, porque Mai le había lanzado antes de que llegara Himura, empezaron a tomar rápidamente llama y fue fácil que aquello se transformara en un incendió.

Mai se fue del lugar con una gran sonrisa en la cara, escuchando aun los gritos de piedad de Himura mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su auto. Allí se quedo mirando un rato más como el fuego se devoraba la casa de madera, encendió un cigarrillo y miro el asiento trasero de su auto descapotable donde estaba el albino inconsciente.

Mai: _ese imbécil me quito una parte de mi diversión, pero… _– bota el humo del cigarro – _aun puedo divertirme de otras formas contigo preciosura _– enciende el motor y bota el cigarro por la ventana – _será mejor que lleguemos rápido, que ya no aguanto más_

La chica se pone a reír fuertemente acelerando el auto y se va rápidamente del lugar, mientras que la casa se empieza caer por perder fuerza a causa del fuego y va llegando gente a ver aquel incendio que se había originado cerca de sus casas.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

El tricolor de ojos rojos entro silencioso al cuarto donde ya hacia dormido aquel chico tan parecido a él, camino despacio hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta mirándolo tiernamente. Acomodo el mechón rubio que caía sobre la frente de este y se inclino para darle un suave beso en la frente.

Atemu: _mi pequeño, es lindo ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en tus labios _– susurra, mirando al chico – _me encantaría que la conservaras por el resto de tu vida y que nadie fuese capaz de quitártela _– empieza a acariciar el rostro de Yuugi con la yema de sus dedos – _tu piel es tan suave que me gustaría acariciarla toda _– llega hasta el borde de la parte de arriba del pijama y se detiene – _pero esperaré hasta que aceptes esto _– le besa la mejilla y se acuesta al lado de él – _aunque me cueste, detendré mis impulsos hasta que me des la autorización _– esconde la cabeza de Yuugi entre su cuello – _porque lo que más deseo ahora es que sientas lo mismo que yo siento hacía ti_

Yuugi simplemente escuchaba todo aquello muy sonrojado, pero no había querido abrir los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar todo aquello del CEO. Por lo que simplemente dejo que este lo abrazara por la cintura con las manos casi terminando la espalda.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik se estaba bañando un poco triste debido a que ese día no estaría mucho tiempo con Marik, por lo que solo iba a poder comer junto con él en la mañana y seguramente lo volvería a ver entrada la tarde. Suspiro tristemente e intento quitarse el champo (shampoo) que tenía en el pelo, pero al bajar su vista vio dos manos que pasaban por su cintura y era atraído hacia atrás.

Marik: _debe costarte bastante bañarte con esos yesos y heridas _– le susurra en la oreja haciendo que el pequeño tuviera un escalofrío – _que pasa ¿te incomoda estar así conmigo en la ducha?_

Malik: _n-no… es que es… primera vez que estoy con alguien… en la ducha… claro que sin contar a mis hermanos _– Marik hace que seguiré para verle el rostro – _esta con ropa… _– susurra

Marik: _disculpa por decepcionarte, pero _– le besa la frente – _si entraba con poca ropa o sin nada ni iba a poder contenerme en querer poseer tu bello cuerpo _– el menor tiembla ante aquello – _creo que te da miedo eso _

Malik: _es que… _– el mayor le toma el rostro – _en el orfanato… _

No puede seguir hablando debido a que el CEO lo había comenzado a besar suavemente mientras que con sus manos le recorría la mitad de arriba de la espalda del chico, así que el menor no se quedo atrás e hizo más profundo aquel beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Marik. El mayor empezó a morder suavemente el labio inferior de Malik logrando hacer que abriera la boca y así poder explorar cada rincón de esta.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Marik apoyo su cabeza en la del menor tranquilizándose, cuando logro volver a respirar normalmente volvió a besar al chico, pero esta vez sus manos comenzaron a acariciar toda la espalda del ojivioleta.

Malik al sentir como una mano acariciaba un glúteo se asusto un poco, pero al sentir como un dedo acariciaba su ano empezó a tiritar e impulsivamente empujo al mayor lejos de él, quedando en un rincón asustado.

Marik: _disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? _– pregunta preocupado al ver al chico llorando en aquel rincón – _Malik… _– se intenta acercar, pero el chico le grita

Malik: _NO SE ME ACERQUE _– se abrazaba solo

Marik: _realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte _– da otro paso, pero Malik se apega lo que más puede a la pared – _no tengas miedo, no te haré nada _– le estira una mano, pero el menor no la recibe – _por favor _– se acerca un poco más y por fin el ojivioleta lo ve a los ojos – _Malik_

El menor se lanzo sobre el CEO llorando desesperadamente y aferrándose al cuello de este, Marik simplemente le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Lo saco de la ducha colocándole una toalla en la cintura y lo cargo hasta la pieza, dejándolo sobre la cama mientras le secaba el pelo

Marik: _disculpa Malik _– suspira – _me deje llevar por mis impulsos… _– quedan un rato en silencio – _¿me puedes perdonar? _– le toma la cara, pero el menor mueve bruscamente su rostro para soltar aquel agarre – _disculpa _– se aleja del menor para tomar ropa de su armario – _me iré a vestir al baño, si quieres ve a tomar desayuno para mientras_

Malik simplemente se hizo una pelotita, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas, mientras seguía llorando recordando algunas cosas que le hacía hacer Mazaki cuando era más pequeño.

**Flash Back**

Mazaki miraba enfadada al rubio por lo que le acababa de decir, así que tomo una varilla y le golpeo la cara con esta dejándole una pequeña herida, luego fue a tomar a Malik del pelo para tirarlo en frente del rubio.

Mazaki: _quiero que te pongas en cuatro _– le dijo al ojivioleta – _y que le muestres tu ano a Joey_

Malik: _NO LO VOY HACER _– mira enfadado a la chica

Mazaki: _pues entonces _– sonríe malvadamente – _tu hermanito Ryou pasara un tiempo en el cuarto oscuro _

Malik bajo la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos y las manos, no podía dejar que su hermanito Ryou fuese encerrado otra vez por su culpa. Suspiro resignado y miro enfadado a la chica frente de él

Malik: _lo haré _– hablo entre dientes

Sin poder hacer nada Malik se coloca en frente de Joey en cuatro y con sus manos abre sus nalgas mostrando su orificio al rubio, mientras lloraba y mantenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Por otro lado Joey miraba para otro lado, le molestaba estar amarrado de pies y manos en aquel momento

Mazaki: _Joey no seas malo y lame en ano a Malik, ¿no vez que lo desea? _– sigue con aquella sonrisa malvada en su rostro – _recuerda que le puede pasar a Yuugi si no haces lo que te digo _– le recuerda al rubio al ver que no se movía

Joey acerco su rostro al ano de su hermano ojivioleta y comenzó a lamer suavemente aquel lugar, sabiendo que era lo que le produciría aquello en el cuerpo del menor, pero no podía hacer otra cosa o sino Yuugi recibiría cinco latigazos en la espalda si desobedecía. Así que siguió lamiendo aquella zona escuchando pequeños gemidos de Malik, mientras el lloraba por tener que estar haciendo aquello a su amigo.

Mazaki: _veo que se están entreteniendo _– desata las manos de Joey – _bien, ahora quiero que le introduzcas un dedo allí _– el rubio no se mueve – _no me hagas repetir lo de Yuugi… _– mira enfadada al rubio

Joey: _eres una maldita _– habla entre dientes – _lo siento Malik… _– cierra los ojos

Malik: _solo hazlo de una vez _– oculto su rostro entre sus brazos para que Joey no lo viera llorar

El ojimiel mojo un poco uno de sus dedos con su saliva para introducirlo espacio en el ano de su hermanito, escuchando como iba reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor. Mantuvo aquel dedo sin moverse y después de un rato lo empezó a mover suavemente

Mazaki: _es decepcionante, creí que sería más excitante esto_ – suspira – _bien, quiero que simplemente se la chupen, esto me aburrió _

La castaña se sienta en una silla que había cerca mirando a los dos chicos como se colocaba uno sobre el otro mirando cada uno el miembro del otro, sin decir nada comenzaron a lamer el pene del contrarios ahogando sus gemidos lo más que podían, para no darle aquel placer a la chica. Mientras tanto la ojiazul miraba fascinada aquella escena y discretamente bajo una mano hasta su vagina para poder masturbarse mientras veía a los chicos.

Después de aquello Malik no podía ver el rostro de Joey sin ponerse rojo de vergüenza y el rubio se sentía triste por lo que tenían que pasar en aquel lugar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El peli cenizo seguía abrazando sus piernas llorando tristemente, realmente nunca había podido superar todas aquellas veces que le tocaba hacer esas cosas con Joey ni tampoco podía evitar temblar al sentir las manos de su amigo y aquello lastimaba a ambos.

Marik: _¿puedes contarme?... por favor _– miro suplicante al chico

Malik da un pequeño salto del susto al percatarse de que el CEO estaba sentado al lado de él y no se había percatado, suspiro largamente y abrazo al mayor con mucho miedo, temiendo de que lo dejará de querer al revelarle todos sus secretos.

Mientras que el mayor simplemente le hacía cariño en la cabeza a su amado chico imaginando un poco lo que podría haberle ocurrido, más sin poder llegar a una parte de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Malik cuando fue pequeño y todas las marcas que esto le había dejado en su cabeza.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Los dos tricolores comían tranquilamente en el departamento, estaban comiendo en silencio, pero a pesar de aquello los dos se sentían a gusto por la atmosfera que había en el lugar ya que los mantenía relajados. El mayor de los dos miro su celular y miro al chico delante de él

Atemu:_ Yuugi _– él chico lo mira – _lo lamento pequeño, pero tengo que juntarme con mis amigos _– suspira fastidiado, ya que quería pasar el día con el menor

Yuugi: _descuide, de todos modos tengo que ir a la escuela _– sonríe

Atemu: _ahora que recuerdo… _– saca su celular y escribe algo – _gracias por acordarme _– guarda el celular – _tengo que decirle a mis amigos que los cambiemos a ustedes cuatro a la misma escuela, no me gustaría que perdieras el contacto con tus amigos _– le sonríe al chico y este se pone un poco rojo

Yuugi: _gracias _– habla dulcemente y Atemu se sonroja

Atemu: _de nada _– se pone de pie – _hablaremos a la tarde, creo que estaré de vuelta tipo 8 de la noche para que no te preocupes _

Yuugi: _si, descuide _

Atemu se va del departamento dejando sólo a Yuugi, este simplemente mira todo el lugar y suspira algo confundido. Camino hasta el balcón que había y se quedo mirando todos aquellos edificios, para luego volver a suspirar y ver un poco triste aquel paisaje.

Yuugi: _¿me pregunto si sentiré lo mismo que Atemu? _– mira su muñeca donde tenía una pulsera para leerla – _Yuugi Motou… seis de junio de mil novecientos noventa… _– suspira – _Motou… _– mira al cielo recordando por que se la compro

**Flash Back**

El CEO tricolor iba feliz porque ahora era el tutor legar del pequeño de ojos violeta y ahora podría vivir con el chico, aunque este se mostraba bastante decaído por aquello. Así que pensó que una buena forma de levantarle el ánimo sería comprando algo que al chico le gustará, así que salieron a caminar para ver que podría ser

Atemu: _mira _– le muestra una tienda de joyas – _esta es una de mis tiendas _– sonríe orgulloso y el menor solo mira el piso sin interés – _ven, entremos _– lo toma de la muñeca para entrar

Al entrar los trabajadores quedan sorprendidos de ver a su jefe allí y tratan de atender mejor aun a los clientes que habían en el lugar. Más este no los toma en cuenta y lleva a Yuugi al aparador donde había varios relojes de excelentes marcas y con diferentes materiales.

Atemu: _elige uno _– Yuugi lo mira sorprendido – _tranquilo, el que quieras va a ser tuyo_

El menor se sorprendió bastante ya que aquellos relojes no tenían precio, pero a simple vista se notaban que eran de buena marca, por lo que se sintió bastante incomodo con la petición del CEO y negó con la cabeza.

Yuugi: _disculpe, pero no puedo escoger algo así, _– los que estaban escuchando aquella conversación se quedan asombrados – _además no es necesario que me de algo_

Atemu: _tranquilo, no pasa nada _– le da un beso en la frente – _si no te agradan los relojes, puedes elegir cualquier cosa que hay en esta tienda _

Yuugi: _e-eso no es lo que… _– mira sonrojado a Atemu, pero se queda callado al ver que la gente lo miraba raro

Atemu: _disculpen _– mira a sus empleados y compradores – _pueden seguir en sus asuntos y dejarnos en paz _– los mira fríamente y todos siguen en lo que estaban haciendo – _Yuugi _– lo toma de los hombros – _sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero realmente me gustaría que eligieras algo de aquí… _– pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara – _Yuugi…_

Yuugi: _una pulsera _– habla casi en un susurro

Atemu: _¿una pulsera? _– repite extrañado

Yuugi: _si, una pulsera simple _

Atemu: _como desees _– sonríe y revuelve el pelo del menor

Llamo a un vendedor y le pidió que le muestre diferentes pulseras que vendían en el lugar, le mostraron varias con incrustaciones de diamantes, con perlas, de oro y de plata. Más ninguna de estas llamaba la atención de Yuugi, debido a que eran demasiado llamativas, pero hubo una simple entre todas que era un pedazo de plata unido por una cadena.

Atemu: _¿seguro que quieres esa? _– miro curioso al menor

Yuugi: _si _– la miro por todos lados – _quiero esta _– sonríe feliz

Atemu: _¿quieres que le escriban algo?_

Yuugi: _si... _– mira el piso – _quiero que escriban "Yuugi Motou… seis de junio de mil novecientos noventa…" _

Atemu: _por favor _– se la pasa al vendedor y cuando se va este mira a Yuugi – _¿y eso? _– pregunta curioso, pero a la vez feliz

Yuugi: _ese era mi nombre antes… _– suspira y cierra sus manos fuertemente – _pero creo que ya no será más así _– derrama algunas lágrimas

Atemu: _tonto _– lo abraza – _yo simplemente te adopte como tu tutor, debido a la poca diferencia de edad que tenemos _– le besa la frente, para luego limpiarle las lágrimas – _mantienes tu apellido, solo yo seré el responsable legalmente de ti y también vivirás conmigo, así que tranquilo_

Yuugi: _¿d-de verdad? _– pregunta sorprendido

Atemu: _¿tenías miedo de perder tu apellido? _– Yuugi asiente – _se porque llegaste al orfanato y pensé que no sería bueno que te quitará el apellido de ellos, porque creo que es lo único que te queda_

Yuugi: _si snif _– abraza fuertemente a Atemu, mientras el vendedor volvía con la pulsera – _muchas gracias…_

El CEO simplemente abraza a Yuugi tiernamente, dejando que llorará en su pecho, mientras el vendedor veía aquella tierna imagen con una sonrisa

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yuugi: _mi madre me había dado una de estas cuando era pequeño _– se pone a llorar – _pero esa maldita mujer me la quito… snif seguramente la vendió snif… _– sujeta fuertemente el barandal – _me quito todo lo importante para mi snif… maldita_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey despertó bastante relajado, a pesar de que creía que aquel lugar no iba a poder dormir, pero fue todo lo contrarió, debido a que la cama era bastante cómoda y no le molestaba para nada las heridas que tenía al dormir. Se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se percato de algo al ver la ventana.

Joey: _mierda ya es de día_ – mira el reloj que había sobre el burrito de cama – ¿_¡SON LAS DOS DE LA TARDE YA! _– grito bastante alarmado, debido que él nunca dormía hasta esa hora – _maldición, no fui a clases _– se deja caer en la cama

Los empleados de la mansión se quedaron mirando extrañados por aquel grito del chico, ellos tenían el mandato de Seto que no fuesen a molestar al rubio por ningún motivo y que dejará que hiciera lo que quisiera, menos que se fuese del lugar. Por lo que no lo despertaron para ir a clases ni tampoco Seto quería que fuese ese día, ya que estaba preparando los papeles para cambiarlo de escuela.

Joey: _tengo que darme un baño _– suspiro cansado – _no quiero saber que pasará desde ahora en adelante _– mira el techo del cuarto – _chicos… los extraño mucho _– se gira quedando de nuevo dormido

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou estaba con sus brazos sobre su cabeza amarrados en la pared con unas cadenas, mientras que permanecía desnudo frente a la chica rubia. Un poco aturdido por las pastillas que le habían obligado tomar y mareado por el olor fuerte a humedad y bencina.

Mai: _sabes, para ser solo un niño eres bastante atractivo _– la rubia se lame los labios y con una mirada pervertida se acerca al albino – _me pregunto si tendrás experiencia en esto _– sonríe malvadamente mostrando un vibrado al chico, este solo niega debido a que no podía hablar por causa del bozal que tenía – _¿seguro? _

La ojivioleta fue introduciendo aquel aparato en el ano del chico, haciendo que se estremeciera al sentirlo. Cuando ya estaba completamente adentro lo saco de un solo tirón causándole daño al chico, él cual no pudo dar un grito por causa del bozal.

Mai: _veo que no mentías _– sonríe feliz al ver que había logrado hacerle una herida al chico – _vamos entonces con este amiguito _– le muestra unas bolas chinas pequeñas a Ryou, que la mira sin entender – _vaya que tierno ¿no saben adónde irán estas? _– el albino niega – _pues donde estuvo recién el vibrador _

Al ver la cara de miedo que puso el chico, la rubia sonríe feliz y lo giro para ir introduciendo una por una en el culo de este. Cuando vio que era difícil el introducir más, se acacho y empezó a lamer por alrededor del ano de Ryou, haciendo que este se estremeciera por todo aquello.

Pero sin darle aviso las saco de un solo tirón y esta vez le causo un gran daño a Ryou, y se podía ver cómo iba saliendo un camino de sangre por el ano de este. Aquello le produjo gran placer y volvió a lamerle allí, pero ahora desesperadamente, mientras masturbaba al chico fuertemente.

Ryou solo podía llorar y tratar de llevar su mente a aquel lugar donde no pasaba nada de eso, donde todo era paz. Sus ojos se fueron volviendo poco a poco sin vida y a pesar de que su cuerpo iba reaccionando por todo lo que la rubia le hacía, él ya no era consciente de lo que le estaba pasando.

Mai: _me excitas bastante niño _– lo gira para besarlo – _estas cosas ya estorban _– suelta las manos de Ryou cayendo sobre ella – _ahora si viene la gran diversión _

La chica deja a Ryou sobre el húmedo suelo, mientras sin compasión mordía fuertemente cada parte del cuerpo de este sacándole sangre y luego lamía aquel lugar. Siguió con aquello hasta que se complació completamente

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Miraba asombrado aquel enorme patio en el que estaba, realmente pensaba que ese lugar no tenía termino por lo grande que era. Siguió caminando por el lugar y llego a un campo lleno de flores de diversos colores, donde las mariposas jugaban libremente y se escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros que rondaban por el lugar.

El rubio aspiro hondo y se dejo caer de espaldas, nunca antes había sentido tanta libertad y ahora no sabía que debía hacer, lo cual cerró los ojos dejándose relajar por aquella hermosa melodía de la naturaleza. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero al sentir que algo que le tapaba se despertó preocupado

Seto: _tranquilo, si haces un movimiento muy fuerte se irán _– indica adelante, entre las flores

El rubio extrañado miro hacia delante y se percato que dos conejos jugaban entre las flores, dando a veces saltos escondiéndose entre medio de estas. Se quedo impresionado de que el CEO estuviera viendo aquellas criaturas tan tranquilamente, para luego percatarse que le cubría la chaqueta de este y ya estaba atardeciendo.

Joey: _¿desde hace cuanto está aquí? _– pregunta mirando para otro lado

Seto: _desde hace poco, como no te vi en la mansión creí que estarías aquí_

Joey: _ya veo… _– se coloca de pie – _tome, gracias_ – extiende la chaqueta para que el CEO la tome, dándole la espalda

El castaño se coloca de pie y abraza al rubio por la espalda, sorprendiendo mucho a este, más no le toma importancia y lo abraza fuertemente, como tratando de que no se escapara.

Joey: _¿qué hace? Suélteme de una vez _– intenta soltarse, pero no lo logra por causa de sus heridas

Seto: _no te haré nada, tranquilo _– le habla cerca de la oreja – _me tenías muy preocupado _– suspira – _desapareciste de la mansión e hice que todos te buscarán, más nadie podía encontrarte… me avisaron de inmediato… cuando llegue no sabía dónde buscar, hasta que se me ocurrió que podrías haber venido aquí… pero eso fue después de mucho rato buscándote _– lo gira para verle el rostro – _por mí no hay problema que pasees por todo este lugar, pero por favor avisa… no importa que no sea a mí, pero quiero que des aviso _– suspira otra vez y abraza a Joey

Joey: _d-de acuerdo _– se siente extrañado por la reacción del CEO

Seto: _gracias_

El castaño le hablo cerca de la oreja, pero esta vez causo que el rubio tuviera un ligero escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar esas palabras, ya que habían sido dichas con mucho cariño. Además aquel abrazo posesivo que le daba el ojiazul le era de mucho agrado, pero nunca se lo diría… o eso creía.

Seto: _vamos a la mansión, ya es tarde y debes comer algo _– seguía con el mismo tono de voz dulce, provocando que Joey se sonrojara – _vamos_

Seto se separa del rubio y le extiende la mano para que lo acompañe, este sin saber porque tomo la mano y dejo que lo guiara hasta la gran mansión. Pasaron por los pasillos, mientras que los trabajadores de allí hablaban por debajo y llegaron hasta el salón principal donde ya estaba servida la comida.

Seto: _espero que te agrade lo que pedí que cocinarán _– se sientan a la mesa y le lleva los platos – _espero que no te haga mal _

La comida era verduras salteadas con carne, acompañada con arroz amarillo, una sopa de verduras de entrada y ensalada. Aquello era bastante poco para Seto, que acostumbraba a tener varios tipos de platos al comer, pero no podía pedir aquello por miedo a que fuese demasiada comida para el rubio.

Joey: _se ve delicioso _– mira el plato y solamente el olor lo mareaba un poco

Seto: _si tienes problemas para comer, dime de inmediato y pediré algo más liviano para ti _– mira preocupado al rubio ya que se había puesto un poco pálido – _solamente dime _– habla suavemente y le toma la mano a Joey, haciendo que el color le volviera un momento – _¿estás enfermo? _– se levanta preocupado del asiento para tocarle la frente al rubio

Joey: _n-no… _– mira para otro lado – _solo me maree un poco _– suspira – _tranquilícese, no es necesario que se altere tanto por algo así _

Seto: _quiero que mañana te hagan un chequeo médico, realmente me preocupa que estés tan flaco_ – mira preocupado a Joey – _el cuidado que recibieron en aquel lugar no era bueno y no desearía que tuvieses alguna enfermedad _– le toma la mano y Joey se queda aquello – _¿dejarás que te hagan el chequeo? _

Joey: _e-está bien… pero con una condición _– Seto lo mira intrigado – _que a mis hermanos también se lo hagan _

Seto: _tranquilo, mis amigos seguramente les harán aquel chequeo general _– le besa la mano y Joey queda bastante sonrojado – _será mejor que comamos algo_

El rubio solamente asiente sacándole una sonrisa a Seto, mientras que todos los empleados veían aquella escena bastantes confundidos por el actuar de su amo, nunca lo habían visto ser tan gentil con alguien después de la muerte de joven Noa.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Primera vez en la vida de Yuugi que quería llegar rápido al orfanato donde antes vivía, por el simple hecho de que iba a buscar a Atemu allí, se había enterado de que él estaría allí durante la tarde y seguramente si llegaba rápido podría irse con él al departamento de él. Llego lo más rápido posible al lugar y se puso a buscar al CEO tricolor por todos los pasillos, deseando salir rápido de aquel lugar.

Dio la vuelta en un último pasillo y lo vio cerca de la ventana hablando con Mazaki, aquello le molesto a Yuugi, pero lo paso por alto al escuchar lo que estos dos hablaban.

Mazaki: _Atemu,_ – le habla con una voz sexy –_ cuando fui a pedir que me pasaran el dinero del cheque me lo rechazaron ¿por qué? _– pone carita de pena

Atemu: _disculpa, el fin de semana se me perdió la billetera y tuve que pedir que cancelaran todo aquellos cheques _– suspira mirando al piso – _lo lamento realmente_

Mazaki: _descuide, pero sabe _– se le apega al cuerpo y le da un rápido beso en los labios – _podría pedirme perdón de otra forma _– le habla en la oreja y lleva una de las manos del tricolor a su pecho – _esa es la única forma que tengo para perdonarlo _

Atemu: _interesante propuesta _– mira a la chica lujuriosamente

Los dos se empiezan a dar un beso desesperado por la lujuria que los llenaba, mientras que Yuugi veía aquella escena tristemente y sin saber porque empieza a llorar. El pequeño se toco el rostro mirando sus dedos que estaban con aquel liquido salado que emanaba de sus ojos y sin poder detenerlo, de repente sale de detrás de la pared gritando.

Yuugi: _¡DEJE EN PAZ A ATEMU, MAZAKI!_ –grita con los ojos cerrados

Mazaki: _vaya, no creí que estarías por aquí _– ríe feliz – _los niños buenos deben estar haciendo sus deberes para irse a dormir _– le besa la mejilla a Atemu

Atemu: _Yuugi… _– susurra impresionado al ver al chico allí

Yuugi: _¡SUELTE A ATEMU! _– se acerca decididamente a donde estaba la pareja

Mazaki: _claro, lo soltare después de revivir aquella noche del viernes _– le da un beso en los labios a Atemu, pero este no salía de su asombro – _después de eso será todo tuyo… si es que tiene fuerzas _– su sonrisa se agranda al ver el rostro del menor – _¿a caso Atemu no te dijo que somos pareja? _– Yuugi solo esconde su vista entre sus mechones rubios – _lo tomaré como un no… vamos Atemu, dejemos a este mocoso solo _– tira a Atemu para que la siga, pero no logra moverlo

Yuugi: _eres un maldito _– susurra entre dientes – _te odio… ¡TE ODIO ATEMU! _– mira al CEO con su rostro lleno de lágrimas para luego salir corriendo del lugar

Atemu: _¡YUUGI ESPERA! _– ve como el menor se va corriendo del lugar, mientras Anzu sonreía feliz

Mazaki: _bueno ya se fue _– se cuelga del cuello de Atemu – _ahora volvamos a lo nuestro, antes que ese mocoso nos interrumpiera _– intenta darle un beso a Atemu, pero este la empuja casi botándola – _Atemu amor ¿qué pasa? _– lo mira inocentemente

Atemu: _no debiste decir eso a Yuugi _– suspira y mira con odio a la chica – _ya tengo todo lo que deseaba de ti, ahora apártate de mi vista _

El ojirojo se val del lugar sin volver a ver a la chica, mientras que esta impresionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir no salía de su asombro ¿había sido botada por un mocoso? Eso no se lo perdonaría a ninguno de los dos y ya sabía a quién contactar para obtener su venganza.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou estaba botado en la habitación su mirada seguía perdida, mientras lloraba y le daba pequeños temblores. Estaba todo ensangrentado y algunas heridas comenzaban a colocarse de color amarillento, demostrando una infección de estas.

Mai: _que lamentable que si te encuentran me identificarán de inmediato, por lo que no voy a arriesgarme _– mira una cajetilla de fósforos – _sería genial tenerte a mi lado como mi mascota, pero eso no pasará porque aquel CEO se fijo en ti _– suspira fastidiada – _eres hermoso y tendrás que morir aquí… pero descuida, cortaré tu cabeza para tenerla siempre como recuerdo _– saca un cuchillo de entre su minifalda y su pierna – _ojala pueda conservar tu hermosura_

Acerco lentamente el cuchillo hasta el cuello del ojiverde y le hizo una pequeña heridas, para luego levantar el cuchillo y bajarlo rápidamente. Sin percatase cómo fue lanzada lejos y el cuchillo salió para otro lado, mientras escuchaba como una persona respiraba fuerte entre las sombras

Mai: _quien mierda esta allí _– sale de entre las sombra aquella persona mirándola con mucho odio – _¿q-qué hace… aquí? _– mira asustada al que estaba delante de ella

– _créeme, me costó bastante dar contigo perra _– camina hacia Mai – _pagaras por lo que le hiciste MI RYOU _

Bakura toma del cuello a la rubia ahorcándola y le da una patada en el estomago, para luego soltarla y tomarla del pelo fuertemente. La tira la cabeza contra la pared, haciendo que sangrará y dejando media atontada a la chica, dejándola tirada en el piso.

Mai: _¿cree que podrá matarme? _– se levanta del piso y con dificultad mantiene el equilibrio – _¿a caso no sabe que soy un sicario y puedo matarlo cuando desee?_

Bakura: _gracias _– susurra deteniendo la grabación del celular – _realmente aunque quisiera matarte con mis manos, dejaré que la justicia se encargue _– suspira y camina hasta donde estaba Ryou

Mai: _me las pagaras _

La ojivioleta se lanza contra el CEO, pero sus pasos son interrumpidos por dos personas armadas y vestidas de uniforme. Los cuales la tiraron al piso para esposarla y así llevársela sin dificultad del lugar, sin importar todo lo que decía para impedir su arresto.

Por otro lado Bakura se iba acercando lentamente al muchacho que permanecía inmóvil en el piso, ahora ni siquiera daba aquellos temblores de hacia un rato, lo cual preocupaba de sobre manera al mayor. Temblando y con varías lágrimas tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de Ryou para mirarlo bien, dejo la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas mientras que con cuidado le quitaba los mechones de la cara, suspirando pesadamente tomo todas las fuerzas para tomarle el pulso.

Bakura: _menos mal _– dice en un suspiro – _gracias por no dejarme _– le cierra los ojos para que pareciera que estuviese descansando – _perdón _– lo abraza con cuidado escuchando como entraba más gente a aquel lugar – _te amo mi pequeño _– lo besa en la frente

Paramédico: _disculpe Ishtar-sama, pero debemos llevarnos al joven Ryou para chequear su condición_

Bakura: _si, descuide _– ayuda a los paramédicos para dejarlo sobre la camilla – _por favor, ayúdenlo _– susurra

La ambulancia llego rápidamente a la clínica para llevar a Ryou a hacerle los chequeos necesarios para ver su estado, mientras que Bakura simplemente aguardaba afuera de la habitación mirando de vez en cuando su teléfono móvil y haciendo varios gestos por lo preocupado que estaba.

El albino sabía que aquellos chequeos se iban a demorar, pero realmente querían que estuvieran todos listos para saber cómo estaba SU chico y poder ver otra vez aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, sobre todo escuchar de nuevo aquella voz que lo hacía volar.

Suspiro por quinceava vez viendo como enfermeras entraban y salían de aquel lugar, queriendo él estar allí, pero sabiendo a la vez que si estaba adentro sería un simple estorbo. De repente su celular suena y contesta de mala gana, pero la noticia lo hizo alegrases un poco.

Bakura: _vaya, eso es bastante bueno Seto… pero ¿cuándo será la próxima?_

**Seto:**_** Iba a ser esté viernes… pero viendo como quedo la magistrada, con lo que hemos expuesto, nos ha pedido que mañana mismo sigamos con toda nuestra evidencia **_**– suspira – **_**creó que esto será más rápido de lo que pensé **_

Bakura: _estás hablando de un empresario de los más grandes del país que ha denunciado a un orfanato, es obvio que se iba a llevar rápido… Seto, será mejor que corte_

**Seto: **_**descuida, estará bien… haremos que se pudra en la cárcel esa tipa, pagará por todo lo que hizo… aunque no debiste haberte adelantado a los policías**_

Bakura: _si no lo hubiera hecho, Ryou ahora tendría una gran herida en el cuello o podría estar muerto… no me interesa los problemas que ahora tendré _– suspira – _lo único que deseo es que se recupere pronto_

**Seto: **_**tranquilo, estos niños han soportado tanto que dudo que con esto les pase algo grave, además estas a su lado… no creó que quiera dejarte **_**– Bakura sonríe por aquel comentario – **_**hablamos mañana, les tengo que contar al resto**_

Bakura: _claro, mañana hablamos_ – cuelga el teléfono y se queda mirándolo otra vez – _ojala todo salga como lo planeado _– vuelve a suspirar cerrando los ojos fuertemente

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik miraba preocupado a Marik, debido a que después de que le conto todo lo que le había pasado cuando era pequeño, sin olvidar ningún detalle, este no le mostraba la cara ni tampoco lo aceptaba cerca y si le hablaba era siempre dándole la espalda. Todo esto le dolía al menor y sentía que aquel amor que le había dicho el CEO que sentía por él se había esfumado, por lo que después de un largo rato de pensarlo, lo encaro.

Malik: _dime ¿qué pasa Marik? _– pregunta con voz dulce y preocupada

Marik: _no ocurre nada _– su vista estaba concentrada en el laptop – _solo estoy terminando unos papeles para mañana _

Malik: _entonces no te molesta que me siente aquí para conversar_ – sigue con la voz tierna

Marik: _ve a ver tele, me distraes _– sigue tecleando

Malik: _pero quiero estar a tu lado_ – pone ojitos tiernos, pero Marik no lo ve

Marik: _tengo que terminar esto si o si para mañana, no me interrumpas _– habla enfadado, sin percatarse que Malik empieza a llorar

Malik: _como quieras _– se levanta bruscamente del asiento – _perdón por quitarte tu valioso tiempo _– se va corriendo y cierra la puerta de un golpe

El CEO queda impresionado por la reacción del menor, no esperaba que fuese así, por lo que lo dejo preocupado y se levanto de su puesto con un largo suspiro, para dirigirse a la habitación de Malik. Golpeo varias veces sin obtener respuesta.

Marik: _pequeño abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar_

Malik: _no quiero quitarle su tiempo ni distraerlo _– el mayor suspira

Marik: _Malik no me refería a eso… por favor abre la puerta para conversar_

Malik: _NO, VAYA A HACER SU TRABAJO _– se escucha como una almohada golpea contra la puerta

Marik: _no seas un niño y abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar… por favor _– después de un minuto Malik abrió de mala gana la puerta de su cuarto – _dime pequeño _– lo toma de los hombros – _¿qué pasa? _

Malik: _nada _– habla en un susurro

Marik: _¿cómo que nada? Te veo bastante mal, por favor dime que pasa _– le saca un mechón del rostro y el chico gira su rostro para no sentir ese toque – _¿qué hice para que actuaras así conmigo?_

Malik: _¿más encima pregunta? _– lo mira enfadado a los ojos, mientras seguía llorando – _usted me ha alejado de su lado desde que llego, ni siquiera me ve a la cara cuando hablamos… todo esto después de que le conté lo que me había pasado snif _– mira el piso – _si hubiese sabido que reaccionaría así no le hubiera contado nada _

Marik: _¿de qué hablas? _– lo mira extrañado – _yo no te he alejado de mi_

Malik: _cuando llego yo lo salude y usted ni siquiera me vio, le prepare la comida y tampoco acepto que le tomara la mano… además de que ahora que simplemente quería acompañarlo me hecha de su lado _– lloraba bastante mientras le decía eso al CEO

Marik: _ya veo…_ – queda pensativo

Malik: _¿eso es todo lo que va a decir? _– queda impresionado – _no lo puedo creer _– se da la vuelta y decide entrar, pero Marik lo atrae a su cuerpo – _suélteme, quiero estar solo_

Marik: _no te dejaré_

Malik: _¿por qué? Déjeme en paz _– se intenta soltar, pero no lo logra

Marik: _porque quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir _– Malik deja de forcejear para soltarse – _no fue mi intención el ignorarte, lo que ocurre es que cuando estoy bastante estresado suelo ignorar las cosas que están a mi alrededor mientras no pueda solucionar los problemas _– suspira – _lo lamento, debí advertirte esto… no lo hago porque quiera, si no es que estoy tan concentrado en que aquello se solucione no veo otra cosa_

Malik: _o sea puede pensar una cosa a la vez_

Marik: _auch eso duele _– se ríe – _pero tienes razón… discúlpame pequeño _– lo gira para verlo a los ojos – _nunca fue mi intención herirte ni nada por el estilo _– le limpia las lágrimas – _además es verdad que me distraes cuando estas cerca_

Malik: _pues disculpe _– pone un puchero de enfado y Marik le besa la mejilla, dejándolo muy sonrojado

Marik: _es que mi concentración se va directamente a ti y dejo de tratar de solucionar el problema _– le da un suave beso en la frente – _y realmente tengo que tener aquello listo para mañana_

Malik: _pero solo acompañarlo ¿igual le incomoda?_ – le pone una carita tierna haciendo que el mayor suspire por verlo

Marik: _no _– dice sin pensar

Malik: _¿puedo acompañarlo entonces?_ – pregunta bien contento

Marik: _e-está bien… pero _– mira para otro lado – _no me hables mucho, que si lo haces no terminare hoy_

Malik: _mis labios estarán cerrados _– abraza a CEO

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras que Marik trabajaba en el computador, Malik lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. El menor aprovecho de hacer su tarea, prepararle algo caliente y cosas para picar al CEO y por último se afirmo en el brazo de este quedándose profundamente dormido.

El mayor simplemente no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo, el ver aquel muchacho de ojos violeta dormido tan tiernamente sobre su brazo lo hacía querer suspirar y querer besarlo. A pesar de que el menor no le había hablado en ningún momento para no distraerlo, no podía dejar de verlo de vez en cuando y aquello no le molestaba, más bien le agradaba el tener a alguien a su lado.

Después de dos horas de que el menor se durmiera y ver que no avanzaba nada en el trabajo decidió dejarlo hasta allí y simplemente irse a dormir al lado de la persona que amaba. Así que tomo a Malik en brazos para llevarlo como una princesa hasta la cama y acostarse a su lado, mirándolo mientras dormía.

Marik: _mira como me tienes pequeño _– le acaricia la cara – _me tienes tan embobado que ni siquiera me interesa el terminar aquel trabajo _– suspira – _prefiero mil veces seguir mirando esta bella cara que mirar un laptop que no me trae nada _– le da un beso en la mejilla – _te amo tanto que no imaginas cuanto… duerme mi pequeño, que yo velare tus sueños _

El ojirojo cerró lentamente los ojos quedándose en su mente aquella hermosa imagen de ver dormir a la persona que más amaba entre sus brazos

**Continuara**

* * *

mm… ¿sería bueno dejar a Ryou en estado vegetal? Hu! Que mala soy muajajaja xD bueno de allí veo que hago con ese albino, aunque tengo varias ideas n_nU bueno mejor respondo los comentarios:

**Maryn Kimura**:_ jajajaja creó que te quedarás pegada con esa imagen por arto rato n_nU ap eso de las letras creo que es dislexia ¿o disgrafía? Bueno como sea xD igual se entiende. ¿por qué todos creían que era Mai? No era tan tonta como para ir ella a buscarlo… ahora tendré que explicar cómo se enteraron que fue Mai la que planeo todo xD Bueno lo del cheque no quise ponerlo n_nU mejor dicho se me olvido y no quise al final agregarlo, pero así quedo nomas… espero que no haya dejado en tan mal estado a Ryou u_u xD bueno nos leemos n_n te cuidas!_

**L-Chan93: **_define excesivamente malo, porque para mí puede ser lo que le paso xD Ap lo de Yuugi saldrá en el otro capítulo, así que no adelantaré nada del estado de ánimo del menor (aunque creó que se debe notar cómo debe estar xD). Seto amordazando a Joey… umm… pareciera tema para otro fic xD bueno quedará este así como Seto tiernito con Joey y en otro va a ser malito xD gracias por el comentario L-chan, nos leemos!_

**Yelim Meta: **_jejeje gracias n_n intento que este fic sea interesante, pues respecto a Mai te equivocaste n_nU pero es bueno ver que intenta ver quien fue el malo. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi fic n_n nos estamos leyendo!_

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru: **_wiii n_n sii estoy intentando que sean más tiernos, pero que a veces salga su lado "pervertido" XD Lo lamento pero era el último que tenía que sufrir ¿cómo dejar al último con unos rasguños? Muajajajaja xD bueno allí veré como haré sufrir a Mazaki, m… no se me ocurre aun, pero veré algo… gracias por comentario n_n te cuidas mucho! _

**AntigonaAZ-Zinger9-7: **_primero que nada ¡BIENVENIDA A FANFICTION! Segundo… ¿no encontraste un Nick más corto? Me demore más en escribirlo xD tercero (si, aprendí a enumerar n_n) gracias por leer mi fic y dejar un comentario, realmente me agrada ver que la gente lee lo que escribo *Katsuy con cara de llanto feliz*. Jejeje es que la inspiración me llega de momento y no es completa xD por lo que me demoro en escribir. Ahora todos quieren que no sufra Ryou u_u todos me pedían que si y ahora que no ¿cómo complacerlos? XD bueno lo siento pero no pude cumplir eso y respecto a Joey, todo toma su tiempo así que no desesperes n_n Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, nos leemos! n_n Bye!_


	9. Seguir adelante a pesar de todo

Emmm… sí, estoy viva aun… aunque me costó sacar este capítulo… falta de imaginación… me quedo sin cerebro x_x. Mejor vamos al fic

* * *

**Seguir adelante a pesar de todo**

Joey estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo, sintió algo en su pecho y se llevo la mano a ese lugar para tratar de tranquilizarse, sabía que estaba pasando algo malo a uno de sus hermanos y tenía que saber que era, pero ¿cómo convencería a Seto para que le ayude a averiguar? Otra vez le dolió el pecho, pero esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores, sabía que algo estaba mal y necesitaba saber que era.

Se levanto de la cama con dificultad y camino hasta la puerta del CEO, toco varias veces pero sin respuesta. Abrió la puerta y encontró al Seto con una toalla en la cintura mientras que con otra se estaba secando el pelo, aquella escena lo hizo sonrojarse como un tomate y se dio la vuelta.

Seto: _¿Qué pasa cachorro? _– mira a Joey que le estaba dando la espalda

Joey: _¿s-sabes al-go de ellos? _– pregunta nervioso

Seto: _¿de quienes? _– se acerca a Joey

Joey: _de m-mis herm-manos _– Seto lo toma de la cintura y lo gira –_ ¿q-que hace? _

Seto: _ver tu rostro de preocupación ¿qué te hace pensar que ellos estén mal?_

Joey: – dice rápido por causa del nerviosismo de tener a Seto de esa forma en frente de él

Seto: _primero hablas tartamudo y luego hablas rápido _– se ríe – _te vez tierno al estar nervioso _– le besa la nariz y Joey aleja la cara

Joey: _n-no m-moles-te _

Seto: _espera un poco afuera para vestirme _

El rubio sin pensarlo salió del cuarto para esperar a que Seto se vistiera, cuando este salió del cuarto suspiro aliviado de que estuviera vestido como siempre y simplemente lo siguió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a los autos. En todo el camino no cruzaron ninguna palabra y Joey se estaba preocupando más y más por las acciones del CEO

Joey: _sabes algo, ¿verdad?_

Seto: _sube, de camino te cuento_

Partieron con dirección a la clínica, Seto le fue explicando todo por el camino a Joey, que al escuchar cada palabra del CEO su color iba cambiando a uno pálido mientras que pequeños temblores se iban demostrando en el cuerpo del chico.

Seto: _relájate _– suspira – _los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible para que mejore _

Joey: _Ryou… _– sujeta fuertemente su brazo bueno

Seto: _Joey… _– le toma la mano logrando así la atención del chico – _tranquilo, en ese estado no puedes hacer nada _

Joey: _si… _– suspira intentando calmarse – _¿falta mucho? _

El CEO sonríe al ver que Joey poco a poco se iba tranquilizando, pero aun así se sentía mal por haberle ocultado todo aquello al rubio y decirle simplemente porque le fue a preguntar. Le soltó la mano con cuidado para poder seguir manejando y esperando que al ojimiel no le fuera a dar algún ataque cuando viese a su hermano.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto el a ver visto y escuchado todo aquello, tampoco sabía por qué lloraba desesperadamente en un lugar que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver más. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que necesitaba calmar aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho, lo malo era que no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, debido a que si no sabes que es lo que causa el dolor es difícil curarlo.

Se levanto del helado suelo y abrió la llave de la ducha, quizás eso lo calmaría un poco. Ni siquiera se preocupo de quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta, estaba tan desanimado que lo único que deseaba era que aquel dolor se fuese de su pecho y que su cabeza dejara de dar vuelta en lo que había visto, pero ni con el agua fría le hacía olvidarse de aquello, por lo que simplemente salió de allí antes de enfermarse de nuevo.

Empezó a secarse lentamente el pelo, realmente ver aquello lo había desanimado mucho. De repente escucha como alguien entra al cuarto, pero no le tomo importancia debido a que como no vivía allí ya no tenía ninguna cosa suya en aquel cuarto y no le interesaba lo que podría pasar allí. Escucho como la puerta fue tocada dos veces, como lo hacía Joey

Yuugi: _¿Joey? _

Miro la puerta sorprendido debido a que creía que Joey estaba viviendo con el CEO Seto, pero al escuchar otra vez que tocan de la misma forma se le fueron las dudas de que no fuese Joey y salió corriendo del baño, sin siquiera mirar al que estaba afuera lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en el pecho de este. Pero al sentir las manos diferentes a las de su amigo se separo para ver quién era, sorprendiéndose bastante al ver que era Atemu.

Yuugi: _suélteme _– empuja a Atemu, pero no lo suelta – _le dije que me soltará _– sigue intentando soltarse, pero sin resultados – _por favor, suélteme _– sus ojos se vuelven a humedecer

Atemu: _tranquilo pequeño _– lo abraza firmemente para no soltarlo

Yuugi: _no, suélteme _– vuelve a intentar soltarse, pero sin lograrlo aun

Atemu: _dime ¿por qué estas actuando así? _– Yuugi se detiene y sujeta firmemente la ropa de Atemu – _¿no me dirás? _– su voz era de preocupación

Yuugi: _porque lo odio _– se muerde el labio intentando no llorar

Atemu: _¿por qué me odias? _– su voz cambia a una de curiosidad

Yuugi: _porque me mintió _– las lágrimas del menor empiezan a caer sin poder contenerlas más

Atemu: _yo no te he mentido_

Yuugi: _entonces… _– abraza por fin a Atemu fuertemente – _¿por qué estaba con Mazaki?_

Atemu: _si me dejas te explicare todo _– apoya su cabeza en la del menor – _no omitiré nada _– sonríe tranquilo

El tricolor menor simplemente asiente y acompaña a Atemu a sentarse en la cama, los dos quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que el CEO suspiro y miro a los ojos violeta del chico.

Atemu: _La semana ante pasada me llamo Seto pidiendo que lo acompañara a este orfanato a quedarme para poder descubrir las irregularidades de este, pero no acepte de inmediato así que invento una tonta apuesta… él tenía planeado todo lo que se debía investigar y a mí me toco ver qué era lo que deseaba Mazaki, por lo que tuve que seguir su juego _– vuelve a suspirar – _o me convencí de eso en un comienzo… pero la verdad es que andaba buscando alguien con quien acostarme _– Yuugi se levanta de la cama para irse – _Yuugi por favor, escucha todo_

Yuugi: _no me agrada nada todo lo que estás diciendo _– mira el suelo

Atemu: _lo sé, pero ¿quieres quedarte con la duda? _– el menor niega con la cabeza – _entonces quédate _– le toma la mano y lo guía a sentarse

Yuugi: _e-está bien _– Atemu le sonríe, pero desaparece de inmediato su sonrisa

Atemu: _al final no solo conseguí toda la información que necesitaba de Mazaki, sino que también cumplí mi capricho… _– Yuugi cierra sus manos en puño enfadado y Atemu las toma entre las de él para calmarlo – _creí que venir aquí era una pérdida de tiempo y que no era necesario que viniéramos los tres, pero no fue así… _– toma la cabeza de Yuugi y la deja sobre su hombro – _no creí que nos costará tanto el conseguir toda esa evidencia, además que… _– suspira y obliga a Yuugi a verlo a los ojos – _no creí que habría alguien tan hermoso ni mucho menos que me enamoraría de él _– le besa la mejilla haciendo que el menor se sonroje – _ahora me siento como un estúpido el haber seguido el juego de esa mujer y más aun el no haberlo detenido a tiempo _

Yuugi: _entonces ¿para qué vino hoy? _– mira aun sonrojado a Atemu

Atemu: _necesitaba preguntarle algo _– le da otro beso en la mejilla – _pero para eso necesitaba seguirle el juego un rato, no esperaba que vinieras por aquí… _– lo abraza cariñosamente

Yuugi: _perdón por interrumpirlos _– habla enfadado y Atemu le causa un poco de gracia

Atemu: _en realidad me alegra que lo hayas hecho _– toma la cara de Yuugi que lo miraba confundido – _realmente no quería sacarle la información de esa forma _– le da un beso en un ojo – _gracias por librarme de esta _

Yuugi: _entonces, si no hubiera llegado… ustedes… _– sin saber por qué se enfadaba al saber de eso

Atemu: _te equivocas _– le toma una mano – _solo hubiera seguido su juego un rato y luego me hubiera ido _– suelta a Yuugi – _será mejor que volvamos al departamento _– se levanta de la cama y le ofrece la mano a Yuugi – _vamos _– el menor se levanta de la cama sin tomar la mano del CEO – _¿por qué estás enfadado conmigo? _– pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara

Yuugi: _no lo sé _–suspira – _no sé qué me pasa _

Atemu: _ya veo _– sonríe para sí mismo – _será mejor que nos vayamos luego, o sino pescaras un resfriado _– le pone su chaqueta a Yuugi – _vamos _

El menor solo asiente aun algo confundido, no entendía que era aquel sentimiento que había nacido en él al ver al CEO y a Mazaki abrazados, pero de algo estaba bien seguro y era que no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que volviera a pasar.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura aun permanecía en el pasillo de la clínica, pero ya no esperando una respuesta, sino más bien procesando todo aquello que le había dicho el médico y pensando cómo debía enfrentar ahora todo lo que la persona que más amaba debería pasar para poder llevar aquel trauma que les dejo Mai y Himura.

El médico le había hablado que a simple vista tenía bastantes heridas superficiales, pero que aquello no era lo peor, sino era que el chico venía con sus genitales bastante heridos y que su ano igual estaba bien herido. Por suerte no tenían que hacerle ningún tipo de operación por el momento, pero aquello no aminoraba lo que había pasado Ryou.

Suspiro cansadamente, ya llevaba más de media hora pensando en aquello y lo que más le preocupaba era que aun los médicos no le dejaban ver a su muchacho ¿qué más podía hacer? Simplemente el estar allí sentado sin hacer nada hacía que su mente pensará en lo que sufrió Ryou y en como tratar de ayudarlo ahora, además de hervirle la sangre por no haberlo podido proteger.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por decima vez, pero esta vez salía el médico de cabecilla para decirle al joven CEO que podía entrar a ver al chico. Este se levanto suspirando y camino lentamente hasta la habitación, allí pudo ver por fin al albino acostado con varias máquinas conectadas a él.

Médico: _lo lamento joven Bakura, pero las heridas superficiales no son nada en comparación a las heridas internas y además de romperle dos costillas _– mira a Bakura que no se movía – _afortunadamente los exámenes demuestran que no son de riesgo, pero aun así no podemos darle medicamentos orales al joven Ryou por miedo a que le vaya a afectar algún órgano vital _– toma una carpeta donde estaba todo anotado – _por el momento lo hemos dejado sedado para que no sufra por causa de las heridas, pero hemos suspendido los analgésicos para poder ver como se encuentra. Dentro de unas horas despertará_

Bakura: _ya veo… gracias por la información _– suspira – _¿podría dejarme solo?_

Médico: _cualquier cosa que ocurra, hay un botón al lado de la camilla para dar aviso _

Bakura: _gracias _– susurra y el médico se va – _mi Ryou ¿cómo una persona puede ser capaz de hacerte este daño _– le toma una mano con cuidado – _no sabes cuanta impotencia siento en este momento… el ver que te encuentras en este estado tan herido y no poder hacer nada más que esto para poder ayudarte _– lágrimas empiezan a caer sin control por sus ojos cafés – _el ver en el estado que te dejo esa mujer me dio ganas de golpearla hasta cansarme… pero realmente no hubiera ayudado en nada a tu estado _– suspira – _además el hecho que te hayan violado _– su mano libre la apuña fuertemente – _maldita… me las pagará de una forma u otra… _– suelta la mano de Ryou y cae de rodillas al suelo – _se supone que yo te iba a proteger de todo esto, pero no pude… no pude snif… por la mierda no pude cuidarte como te había prometido snif _– golpea fuertemente el piso repetidas veces, haciendo que sus nudillos comenzarán a sangrar – _por la cresta, no puede hacer nada contra esa puta… snif… Ryou _– su celular suela y lee el mensaje – _rayos… ¿por qué tienen que venir? _– suspira y se levanta sin ánimo del piso – _amor, te van a venir a ver _– le da un beso en la frente –_ así que te dejaré solo con ellos _– se va del cuarto limpiándose las lágrimas

Seto: _¿podemos pasar?_ – mira a Bakura que estaba afuera de la puerta afirmándose

Bakura: _hagan lo que deseen _– se va

Seto: _Joey entra tú, después vengo a verlo _– mira preocupado a Joey – _hablaré un poco con él_

Joey: _si _– suspira y entra al cuarto

El castaño siguió a su amigo albino hasta la azotea de la clínica, sin necesidad de verle la cara sabía que estaba llorando y lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo un rato. Se quedo a la espalda de este para poder hablarle un poco

Seto: _sabes que no fue tu culpa _– Bakura se sujeta de la reja – _deberías dejar de culparte_

Bakura: _es fácil decir eso cuando no estás en los zapatos del otro _

Seto: _ya pase por esto… dos veces _– suspira – _sé que es difícil el no culparse, pero realmente no fue tu culpa _– afirma su espalda en la reja – _lamentablemente estos tipos esperan a que bajemos la guardia para poder atacar y así poder arrebatar aquello más preciado para nosotros _– mira el cielo recordando a su hermano

Bakura: _lo lamento… _– mira hacía el horizonte, viendo como a poco el sol comenzaba a asomarse – _a veces me cierro mucho en lo que sufro, que se me olvida que ustedes sufrieron lo mismo… sobre todo tu Seto_

Seto: _es una reacción humana eso, decir que uno ha sufrido más que el otro _– mira a su amigo – _pero recuerda siempre que estamos a tu lado, apoyándote o dándote consejos_

Bakura: _lo sé, gracias _– sonríe y Seto le devuelve el gesto

Seto: _iré a ver cómo está Joey _– suspira – _me va a matar por no haberle contado_

Bakura: _jajajaja ese perro te tiene en la palma de su pata _

Seto: _calla, que estás igual tu con ese conejo blanco_

Bakura: _pero es más bonito _– le guiñe un ojo y Seto niega

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey sujetaba suavemente la mano de Ryou mientras lloraba al ver el estado de su amigo, por lo visto había sido peor de lo que había imaginado y se sentía impotente al verlo así, se culpaba a sí mismo por no haberlo cuidado y deseaba golpear al que le hizo eso.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba en el dormitorio y se puso a conversarle a su hermanito, quizás así podría por lo menos calmarse o desahogarse al saber que inconscientemente su hermano igual lo iba a escuchar un rato.

Converso un largo rato con su hermano hasta que escucho como la perilla de la puerta era girada y a su paso dejaba ver a los dos CEOS que tenían un rostro triste. Se les acerco para saber cuál era el estado de su hermano, pero Bakura lo ignoro completamente y aquello lo hizo enfadarse.

Joey: _oye! Te estoy hablando _– se intenta acercar a Bakura, pero Seto lo detiene – _¿por qué me detienes?_

Seto: _deberías aprender a pensar antes de actuar _– mira tranquilamente al rubio – _Bakura dinos ¿Cuál es el estado de Ryou?_

Bakura: _al principio dijeron que no era nada grave, solo heridas externas, pero… _– suspira y se sienta en la silla – _al parecer los golpes que le dieron le rompieron una costilla y maltrataron algunos órganos internos _– Seto abraza instintivamente a Joey – _aunque el médico dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse, le quitaron los analgésicos para saber cómo era su condición _– le toma una mano a Ryou y se la besa – _así que no sabremos nada hasta que despierte dentro de algunas horas_

Seto: _¿no sería mejor simplemente quitarle lo que lo hace dormir y dejar el resto?_

Bakura: _si, pero si quieren saber que más le pasa, necesitan hacer que todo los analgésicos dejen su organismo _– le acaricia la cara a Ryou – _pedí que le hicieran un examen general, para descartar alguna enfermedad extra_

Joey: _tiene principios de leucopenia… _– cierra sus manos en puño

Bakura: _¿qué?_

Joey: _es una baja cantidad de glóbulos blancos, por lo que es fácil que sufra infecciones…_

Bakura: _si se que esa enfermedad… _– se levanta de la silla y queda extrañado al ver que Seto abrazaba tan amorosamente al rubio y que este no le importaba – _que envidia _– susurra y castaño sonríe – _a lo que me refería era ¿por qué no me dijeron acerca de eso?_

Joey: _porque se supone que la única persona que sabe de eso es Ryou… _– se muerde el labio inferior – _yo pase a descubrirlo por accidente y desde entonces me he preocupado bastante por él, ya que puede pasar a grave cualquier herida que tenga_

Bakura: _debiste haberlo dicho antes _– suspira y vuelve a sentarse – _le daré aviso al médico para que tenga presente esa enfermedad… ¿alguna otra cosa que debería saber de Ryou? _

Joey: _si… _– Bakura lo queda mirando – _odia estar en un hospital o clínica_

Seto: _tendrá que aceptar estar aquí por una buena cantidad de días, cachorro_

Joey: _eso creó… _– de repente se percata de que Seto lo estaba abrazando – _¿se puede saber por qué me está abrazando? _

Seto: _como estabas tan cómodo entre mis brazos creí que no te molestaba _– sonríe feliz

Joey: _no se pase ideas raras, suélteme _

Bakura: _si van a pelear, que sea afuera _– los mira enfadado

Seto: _como sea _– suelta a Joey – _tengo que ir a trabajar _– toma de imprevisto a Joey y le da un beso en los labios – _nos vemos a la noche cachorro _– se va del cuarto dejando a Joey muy rojo

Joey: _¡MALDITO!_ – golpea la puerta

Bakura: _tranquilo perro, no debes hacer ruido aquí o sino harás que te echen a la calle _– se levanta de la silla – _además dentro de poco deberás ir a clases _– se va hacia la puerta – _así que duerme un poco antes de que tengas que irte_

Joey: _¿adónde vas tú? _– mira enfadado al CEO

Bakura: _al baño y a buscar algo para comer ¿quieres algo?_

Joey: _no, gracias _– se sienta en la silla al lado de Ryou

Bakura: _como quieras _– levanta los hombros y se va

El ojimiel queda mirando a su hermanito mientras se apoya en la orilla de la cama, quedando lentamente dormido.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik abrió lentamente los ojos percatándose que los fuertes brazos de Marik lo estaban abrazando y que estaban acostados en la cama de este, por lo que un sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas mientras veía sonriendo al mayor. Se acomodo mejor en los brazos del CEO, correspondiendo dulcemente aquel abrazo para seguir durmiendo.

Marik: _que lamentable que dentro de poco tendremos que levantarnos _– Malik lo mira sorprendido – _buenos días Malik _– le da un beso en la frente

Malik: _disculpa, no quería despertarte _– se apena

Marik: _tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a despertarme a esta hora… pero es bueno despertar con algo tan bello entre los brazos _– le da un suave beso en los labios – _me gusta mucho despertar así contigo _

Malik: _a mi igual _– sonríe sonrojado – _disculpa por mi actitud de anoche, no debí dudar así de ti_

Marik: _tranquilo _– lo abraza dejando sus cuerpos muy apegados – _te di razones para dudar, fue mi culpa… lo bueno es que todo está arreglado _– se besan de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada

Malik: _¿pudiste terminar el trabajo?_

Marik: _pues _– le sale una gotita en la cabeza – _digamos que a medias_

Malik: _¿cómo es eso?_

Marik: _no te preocupes _– le da un beso en la nariz y se para de la cama – _será mejor que nos levantemos _– se despereza – _tengo arto que hacer hoy… me da flojera _– Malik se ríe un poco e imita a Marik – _desde mañana empiezas a ir a otra escuela, por lo que será mejor que te despidas de tus compañeros _

Malik: _descuida, que las únicas personas que extrañare de allí serán a mis hermanos _– suspira

Marik: _tranquilo, que desde el otro lunes estarán todos en la misma escuela… y creó _– coloca pose pensativa –_ que en la misma aula, pero aun no lo sé bien_

Malik: _¡qué bien! _– salta contento

Marik: _bueno iré a bañarme, ¿puedes poner el agua a calentar para mientras? _– Malik simplemente asiente feliz

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik: _¿cómo que Ryou está en el hospital? _– se alter y mira a sus hermanos preocupado, mientras Joey lo trata de calmar – _¿está muy mal? _

Joey: _tiene varias heridas… por suerte no tiene más que unas costillas rotas y las heridas internas no son graves _– suspira – _antes de venir a la escuela pude ver que estaba despertando, pero… _– se muerde el labio

Yuugi: _¿está bastante mal anímicamente? _– pregunta preocupado y desanimado, mientras que Joey simplemente asiente – _¿podremos ir a verlo?_

Joey: _Bakura me pidió que lo fuéramos a ver después de clases… _

Malik: _si te pidió eso, entonces no debe estar muy bien Ryou _– cierra sus manos fuertemente

Yuugi: _ninguno de los dos está bien _– sus hermanos lo miran extrañado – _vamos, ustedes se deben haber percatado que los cuatro CEOS se fijaron en nosotros _– suspira y se sujeta el brazo bueno – _ellos están haciendo esto por nosotros… quieren que no suframos más_

Malik: _lo sé Yuu, pero Ryou no le agrada para nada los CEOS_

Yuugi: _te equivocas, él se enamoro a primera vista de Bakura-san… me percate porque siempre lo veía de reojo por los pasillos _– mira el piso – _creó que lo mejor es que Bakura-san esté a su lado mientras nosotros estamos en clases… aunque ahora quisiera escaparme de aquí para ir a verlo_

Malik: _yo igual _

El tricolor y el pelo cenizo se quedan mirando para luego sonreírse, sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer en aquel momento era acompañar a su hermano albino. Pero por alguna extraña razón Joey se mantenía lejano a aquella conversación y aquello preocupo a los dos más jóvenes.

Malik: _Joey ¿ocurre algo malo? _– se acerca al rubio

Yuugi: _Joey _– mueve su mano al frente de la cara de su hermano mayor – _tierra llamando a Joey _

Joey:_ ¿eh, dijeron algo? _– salió de su trance

Malik: _¿ocurre algo malo?_

Joey: _no, no es nada… pero será mejor que vayamos a buscar nuestras cosas para irnos, ya que si esperamos más tiempo se nos hará difícil escapar _

Yuugi y Malik se miraron extrañados, pero sin prestar mucha atención a la extraña actitud de su hermano fueron a buscar sus cosas.

Mientras que por el pasillo Joey seguía pensando en aquel extraño sentimiento que tuvo en la noche, cuando vio a Seto semidesnudo, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo se apoderará de sus mejillas. Suspiro confundido y tomo sus cosas para irse, ahora debía estar preocupado de su hermano Ryou que de sus sentimientos.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Bakura miraba preocupado a Ryou, mientras veía como el médico le seguía haciendo preguntas y que casi ni respondía el menor. El ver a su pequeño tan herido y con la mirada perdida en la nada le hacía sentirse cada vez peor por todo lo ocurrido, teniendo un gran deseo de salir corriendo de aquel lugar para poder llorar tranquilamente y desahogarse.

El CEO suspiro cansado y se quedo mirando sus manos, que ahora estaban vendadas, para luego apretarlas fuertemente mientras contenía las lágrimas, pero sin poder evitar que algunas traicioneras cayeran por su mejilla.

Se levanto del sofá en el que estaba, cuando el médico se fue, para sentarse al lado de Ryou y tomarle la mano. Pero aquel contacto al menor le dio un gran temor y saco rápidamente su mano de allí tomándola con la otra que estaba libre, aquello hizo que Bakura se sintiera más mal de lo que se sentía.

Bakura: _disculpa, no quise asustarte _– suspira intentando calmarse – _¿cómo te encuentras?_ – lo mira preocupado y no recibe respuesta del menor – _sabes, el día lunes comienzas a ir a tu nueva escuela "el instituto Domino" y he arreglado todo, junto con mis amigos, para que puedas ir a la misma y así puedan verse más seguido… ¿no te alegra eso?..._ – intenta sonar animado, más no logra ningún efecto en Ryou – _mira quién te ha venido a hacer compañía _– toma del suelo un oso de peluche – _fue el que gane el otro día _– lo deja al lado de Ryou y se cae al suelo – _ahí pero que torpe es este oso _– lo toma del suelo y lo deja sobre el regazo del menor – _allí sí que no se cae _– sonríe tristemente

Ryou: _quiero irme a casa _– habla casi en un susurro y se muerde el labio

Bakura: _Ryou… _

Ryou: _quiero irme a casa _– empiezan a caer varias lágrimas de sus ojos

Bakura: _Ryou, no me pidas eso… _– mira triste a su chico

Ryou: _quiero irme a casa, no quiero estar aquí _– abraza el oso de peluche

Bakura: _pídeme cualquier otra cosa Ryou, menos eso… _– habla en un nudo en la garganta

Ryou:_ quiero irme de aquí, no me gusta este lugar_ – habla más fuerte

Bakura: _NO PUEDO… _– aquel grito asusta al menor y haciendo que llore más fuerte – _discúlpame Ryou, pero no puedo _– baja su volumen de voz – _no puedes irte hasta que tus heridas estén completamente sanadas_

Ryou: _entonces me iré por mis medios _– intenta levantarse, pero Bakura le sujeta el brazo, haciendo que se tense y se asuste

Bakura: _Ryou… _– lo suelta al percatarse de la actitud de Ryou – _tus heridas no son tan graves, pero… _– suspira mira preocupado al menor – _tus enfermedades son de cuidado_

Ryou: _¿c-cómo sabes…?_

Bakura: _pedí que te hicieran un chequeo general _– apuña sus manos – _no solo dieron como resultado una enfermedad que llevas hace años, sino que también tu cuerpo está bastante débil por falta de vitaminas y necesitas estar en un riguroso tratamiento médico hasta que mejores…_

Ryou: _¿o sea tendré que estar encerrado aquí por mucho tiempo? _– se hace una pelota, sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos, mientras el oso cae al lado de la cama

Bakura: _no, tranquilo… _– lo iba a tocar, pero se detiene – _cuando pueda sacarte de aquí lo haré… pero tendrás que seguir encerrado en mi departamento_

Ryou: _no me importa _– mira a Bakura aun llorando – _solo quiero salir de aquí_

Bakura: _bien _– le sonríe – _intentaré que sea el menos tiempo posible el que tengas que estar encerrado aquí, pero necesito que también pongas de tu parte _– vuelve a tomar el oso del suelo, para dejarlo al lado del menor

Ryou: _si _– asiente – _haré lo que sea necesario para salir de aquí_

Bakura: _que bien _– suspira e intenta sonreírle a Ryou, pero logrando solo una sonrisa triste – _le dije a Joey acerca de tu estado, por lo que más seguro le debe haber contado a tus otros dos amigos… aunque le pedí que vinieran después de clases, tengo la impresión que vendrán antes _– su mirada se vuelve triste de nuevo – _por lo que me gustaría que comieras algo, yo iré hacer una llamada_

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna otra palabra, Ryou costosamente se comió gran parte de la comida de la bandeja, pero por más que lo intento no pudo comer mucho debido a que su estomago lo sentía completamente revuelto y no tenía ánimo para comer.

Ryou odiaba por una simple, pero dolorosa razón las clínicas u hospitales, debido a que allí perdió a las dos únicas personas adultas que realmente lo amaron cuando fue pequeño. Una fue su madre, que murió cuando él tenía cinco años y la segunda fue su madrastra, que a al año de haberlo adoptado sufrió un cáncer que la mato en pocos meses.

Él había sido adoptado dos veces, la primera por una familia que nunca creyó que el niño fuese muy enfermizo, por lo que lo devolvieron a los pocos días de haberlo adoptado. La otra fue aquella mujer que lo quiso como un hijo y que dejaba que visitara a sus hermanos del orfanato, pero lamentablemente aquella enfermedad se la quito de su lado muy rápidamente y desde entonces le había tomado un miedo a los hospitales y clínicas.

El tener que estar allí encerrado para él era un gran sufrimiento, debido a que consideraba que el hospital o clínica era un lugar donde las personas solamente llegaban a morir y él no deseaba morir… aun.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Anzu: _¿quién se cree que es ese tal Atemu? _– caminaba furiosa por su oficina – _además ese puto de Seto que está exponiendo los argumentos de su demanda, cree que saldrá victorioso… solo esperen los dos a que Mai me conteste… habrán deseado no haberse querido entrometer conmigo_ – llama por teléfono – _¿por qué mierda no responde? _– se muerde la punta del dedo gordo – _vamos puta responde… ash… ¿qué estará haciendo tanto? _– de repente tocan su puerta y sale a ver quién es furiosa – _¿qué mierda quieren? _– mira sorprendida a los dos hombres de traje y lentes oscuros delante de ella

Hombre1: _qué manera de tratar a las personas que vienen a este lugar _– miro enfadado a la chica

Anzu: _disculpe, creí que era otra vez un empleado que le he repetido veinte veces lo mismo y no entiende _– se excusa rápidamente – _¿qué desean caballeros? Pero que modales los míos, pasen_

Hombre2: _descuide, solo veníamos a entregarle esto _– le pasa dos cartas – _espero que asista _– los dos hombres se retiran

La castaña bastante extrañada entra a su oficina y se queda mirando las dos cartas, la primera era del banco central de Domino y aquello la extraño, por lo que la abrió rápidamente:

"_Señora Anzu Mazaki nos comunicamos con usted para citarla al comparendo del día viernes 20 del presente mes a las ocho treinta de la mañana en el tribunal, segunda sala. La razón de la citación es por una posible estafa realizada a la empresa Kaiba qué fue realizada hace tres días atrás._

_Esperamos que se presente en el lugar antes mencionado, la no asistencia o la no puntualidad será tomada como una nula importancia a esta grave situación._

_Atentamente Banco Central de Domino."_

Anzu: _¿estafa? _– queda sorprendida – _pero si aquel cheque me lo dio Atemu y yo se lo pase a Mai para que lo cobrara… espera un segundo… Atemu… el muy maricón debió haber planeado todo esto _– arruga la carta y la lanza lejos – _esta otra ¿de qué será?_ – la mira por todos lados, ya que no tenía remitente, por lo que al final decide abrirla

"_Señora Anzu Mazaki nos dirigimos a usted con la intención de citarla a comparendo, que será realizado el día Lunes 23 del presente mes a las diez de la mañana en el tribunal de Domino, en la quinta sala._

_La razón de esta citación es por la participación en reiteradas ocasiones en secuestros, maltratos y/o violaciones de menores de edad con la participación de Mai._

_Su no asistencia para el día señalado será considerada como cómplice de la señora Mai Valentine y se dará la orden de arresto. Le pedimos puntualidad._

_Atentamente Comisaría de Domino"_

La castaña quedo completamente paralizada en su silla sudando frió ¿ella era acusada de ser cómplice? No podía ser real todo aquello que estaba pasando, tenía tres demandas en su contra o mejor dicho una y dos era acusada cómplice ¿qué debía hacer? Si escapaba, se le consideraría como real cómplice, pero si se quedaba podía alegar por su inocencia. El problema de todo era que no tenía el suficiente dinero para pagar a un abogado por tres casos distintos ni mucho menos podía pagar a tres abogados distintos para todo aquello.

Anzu: _mierda, tengo la soga al cuello _– miro por la ventana – _¿qué haré?... _– suspira – _creó que no me queda más que llamar a Dartz para que me ayude _– patea la pared – _maldito viejo verde, tendré que acostarme contigo para que me ayudes _– se dirige al escritorio para hacer la llamada – _solo espero que me saque de está…_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Ryou miraba entre triste y feliz a sus hermanos, realmente o sabía cómo debía sentirse al saber que se habían escapado de clases para ir a verlo y por causa de lo que le había pasado. Suspiro intentando calmarse y poner la mejor cara que podía en aquel momento, aunque sabía que no podía engañar a sus hermanos, ellos sabían que estaba mal.

Los cuatro se miraban en silenció, hasta que Yuugi se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba su hermano acostado y lo abrazo dulcemente, sintiendo como temblaba por aquel contacto, más no le tomo importancia. Malik copio a su hermano menor y también fue a abrazar a Ryou

Por último Joey que se encontraba un poco alejado de todo lo que estaba pasando, se acerco lentamente hasta donde sus hermanos y los abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que las heridas de los cuatro se resintieran.

Malik: _Joey, no hagas eso _– se queja

Yuugi: _siempre es lo mismo contigo Joey _– suspira mientras se acaricia el brazo herido

Joey: _lo siento _– se ríe nervioso, mientras miera a sus hermanos con una gotita

Ryou: _no debieron venir _– sus hermanos lo quedan mirando – _debieron quedarse en clases y venir más tarde _– mira sus pies que estaban tapados por las sábanas

Malik: _Ryou…_

Yuugi: _usagi-chan! _– habla fuerte y todos lo miran – _no digas eso, nosotros vinimos aquí porque estábamos preocupados por ti _– se sienta en la orilla de la cama – _lo mínimo que podemos hacer es hacerte un poco de compañía _– le toma las manos, sintiendo como su hermano vuelve a temblar – _recuerda que estamos aquí, siempre a tu lado_

Malik: _Yuu tiene razón, nosotros siempre te estaremos acompañando, no importa que pase _– se sienta al lado de Ryou y lo abraza con cariño – _somos tus hermanos y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros_

Ryou: _gracias… _– susurra

Malik: _levanta el ánimo _– le da un beso en la frente – _se que lo que paso fue bastante mal, pero _– se acerca al oído de Ryou y le susurra – _pero recuerda que siempre hay algo bueno por lo que seguir adelante _– miran de reojo a Bakura, que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo su laptop

Ryou: _n-no sé de d-donde sacas… esas ideas _– mira al moreno sonrojado

Yuugi: _jijiji tenía razón _– se ríe feliz

Malik: _no tapes con un dedo el sol _– le guiñe el ojo – _lo importante ahora es tu bien estar y felicidad _– sonríe feliz

Joey: _¿de qué me perdí? _– mira confundido a sus tres hermanos

Malik: _no hay caso contigo Joey, aunque te golpee la verdad en la cara ni cuenta te das _– niega rendido

Joey: _no entiendo _

Los tres más pequeños de la habitación reían felices al ver la actitud de Joey, mientras que Bakura mirada de reojo a los chicos. Realmente el CEO estaba feliz que aquellos chicos hubieras llegado antes de lo que se lo había pedido, ya que había logrado hacer sonreír a Ryou y hacer un poco a un lado todo aquello que había pasado, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente para que se recuperara completamente.

Bakura: _Joey ¿puedes acompañarme? _– el castaño mira extrañado al CEO – _necesito que me ayudes en algo_

Joey: _está bien, ya vuelvo chicos _– acompaña a Bakura a fuera de la habitación – _¿qué quiere? _– mira enfadado al mayor

Bakura: _vamos, necesito que me ayudes a traer la comida para tus hermanos _– se dirige al ascensor y Joey lo sigue extrañado – _ustedes cuatro necesitas ayuda psicológica _– habla al entrar al ascensor – _aunque en este momento Ryou sea el más urgente para ser tratado_ – suspira un poco enfadado

Joey: _quiero que mis hermanos reciban ese tratamiento… llevan una carga pesada encima y quiero que puedan llevar tranquilos todo aquello_

Bakura: _¿y tú no estás igual que ellos?_ – mira de reojo a Joey que solo miraba el piso – _como quieras… pero debe ser pesado llevar toda aquella carga tu solo, sobre todo porque eres el que más sufrió _

Joey: _¿qué sabes? _– mira exaltado a Bakura

Bakura: _todo lo que los papeles escondidos acerca de tu condición médica desde que llegaste a aquel orfanato pude encontrar _– suspira –_ como sea _– se abren las puertas del ascensor y salen los dos – _yo no te estoy atando ni nada por el estilo… simplemente quería saber de ti ¿quién fue Hajime?_ – Joey queda paralizado – _supongo que alguien que no quieres acordarte… _

Joey: _esa persona… _– se muerde el labio inferior – _es la culpable de que mis hermanos y yo no fuéramos adoptado de aquel lugar… él… _– cierra fuertemente sus manos en puño – _fue el que nos compro como mascotas para Mazaki… _– algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos – _él le enseño a Mazaki cómo tratarnos… ignoro si abuso de alguno de mis hermanos_

Bakura: _pero si lo hizo de ti _– Joey asiente y Bakura suspira intentando relajarse – _tranquilo, estamos haciendo que todas esas personas nunca más vuelvan hacer algo así… lamentablemente ustedes llevarán aquella carga _– pone su mano sobre el hombro de Joey – _no podemos hacer nada más_

Joey: _verlos detrás de las rejas será tranquilizador, pero nunca borrar lo que nos hicieron _– mira a Bakura llorando – _gracias por cuidar de Ryou _

Bakura: _que buen perro guardián _– le desordena el pelo a Joey – _vamos a comprar algo, deben tener hambre _

Aquel gesto no le gusto para nada a Joey, pero sonrío al ver que el CEO Bakura se preocupaba bastante de su hermano Ryou… quizás se preocupaba tanto como lo hacía él por sus tres hermanos.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Dartz: _aun no pierdes tu toque, querida Anzu _– la besa en los labios, mientras los dos descansaban desnudos sobre la cama – _aunque lamentablemente esto no paga todo lo que me estas pidiendo _

Anzu: _¿qué? _– se levanta de la cama – _dijiste que lo harías si tenía sexo contigo_

Dartz: _no mi bella niña _– le acaricia la cara – _te dije que lo pensaría mientras teníamos sexo _– se ríe, mientras que Anzu lo miraba con odio – _pero descuida mi doncella en apuros, te ayudaré _– Anzu sonríe – _pero te costará_

Anzu: _¿cuánto? _– mira desconfiada al peliceleste

Dartz: _gastaré aproximadamente unos cincuenta mil dólares en dos casos y otros treinta mil dólares en el caso contra Kaiba… podría cobrarte unos dos mil dólares por cada vez que quiera sexo _– se lame los labios – _serían casi cuarenta y tres veces que tendrías que hacerlo conmigo_

Anzu: _pero solo contigo _– mira enfadada al hombre

Dartz: _no mi pequeña _– la besa en los labios, mientras la hace sentarse en sus piernas – _¿dos mil dólares solo por acostarte conmigo? Para ser una puta cobras muy caro mi niña _– la penetra lentamente – _no, esos dos mil dólares por cada vez que quiera hacerlo implicará todo lo que yo desee hacer _– hace que Anzu se mueva lentamente sobre sus piernas – _si quiero hacer un trío, una orgía, sadomasoquismo, o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra _– le lame el cuello – _y cuanto tiempo desee _

Anzu: _¿no me queda de otra? _– Dartz la tira contra la cama – _supongo que eso es un no… _– gime al sentir como Dartz se comienza a mover más rápido – _se amable por favor _– coloca una cara tierna

Dartz: _con esa cara… es imposible para mi tranquilizarme_

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Joey miraba por la ventana de su habitación, había llegado hacía más de treinta minutos a la mansión de Seto y desde que llego estaba parado frente aquella gran ventana mirando a la nada. Se sentía mal al recordar aquella persona y más mal al pensar que aquello mismo podía haberle pasado a sus hermanos y él nunca se había enterado.

Seto: _¿puedo saber qué pasa? _– Joey salta por causa del susto que se llevo –_ disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte, pero te he estado hablando y no me has prestado atención_

Joey: _perdón, solo estaba recordando _– suspira y a Seto, se tarda unos minutos en procesar todo – _¿qué haces en mi pieza? _– se asusta

Seto: _se nota que estás en las nubes _– le revuelve el pelo – _¿quieres comer o prefieres conversar? _– ojimiel levanta una ceja al ver la extraña "amabilidad" del CEO

Joey: _tengo hambre _– empieza a caminar hacia la puerta

Seto: _no te voy a obligar a hablar, pero sabes _– sujeta a Joey del hombro – _no debes seguir ocultando cosas, algún día vas a explotar con todo aquello que llevas oculto _

Seto se va del lugar dejando a Joey bastante confundido y sobre todo con aquella melancólica mirada. Sabía que el castaño tenía razón, pero no podía llegar y hablar de aquello a una persona que él odiaba… o que eso creía que sentía por el CEO.

ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº_ºº

Malik: _¿más trabajo? _– mira varias torres de libros sobre la mesa

Marik: _anoche no termine con el trabajo y el maldito de Seto me ha puesto más trabajo _– rompe un papel que estaba leyendo – _a mierda… ¿donde hay cinta cuando se la necesita? _– se le cae la cinta de pegar y al tratar de recogerla se le caen los libros encima – _POR LA CRESTA MATARE A SETO _– grita furioso, mientras que a Malik le sale una gotita en la cabeza – _¿no podía perdonarme esta vez? _– se afirma de la mesa y le caen más libros encima

Malik: _c-creo que iré a dormir _– mira extrañado a Marik

Marik: _no, espera Malik… ayúdame… _– el menor da un paso atrás – _¿Malik? _

Malik: _perdóname Marik! _– habla mientras se va corriendo del lugar

Marik: _no me dejes… _– pone carita de llanto – _¿ayuda?_ – susurra al ver el desorden que tenía de libros y hojas por todos lados… – _¿alguien?_

**Continuara**

* * *

Estuvieron flojitos para dejarme comentarios en el capítulo anterior u_u bueno como sea, a responder los review n_n

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru: **_Jejeje bueno a pedido de los lectores (me amenazaron T_T… broma xD) no quedo vegetal, pero va a tener sus pequeños problemitas por allí jijijiji ¿cómo que no tienes luz en tu casa? O.o ¿no me digas que no la pagaste? xD por lo menos pudiste leer el fic, que es lo que importa ¿no? además dejas comentario, así que no me enojo xD Gracias por leerme n_n_

**Maryn Kimura: **_no, Bakura no la encerró… solo hizo que la llevarán detenida… ahora se viene todo lo que va en el tribunal… aunque ella… mejor no te adelanto nada n_nU no es justo para los demás, pero ya vas a ver qué pasa con Mai n_n Bueno allí se enteraron que paso con su hermanito Ryou ¿qué más podían hacer que darle ánimo? Bueno poco a poco se va a ir mejorando las cosas ¿o no? jejeje gracias por leerme n_n nos vemos!_

**AntgonaAZ-Ziger9-7:**_ jejeje descuida, creo que todos tenemos hermanos de esa forma n_n y si, a veces son bastante "enojones" si uno cambia algo que nos han regalado xD. -.- pero si ver a Bakura sufriendo por su lindo conejito iba a ser lindo! Bueno al final tuve que hacerle caso a la mayoría (T_T o si no iban a dejar de leerme!) ñeee me gusta que la relación de Seto y Joey vaya lenta, además le pone más suspenso n_nU así que en eso no les hare caso muajajajaja xD bueno nos leemos!_

**Sky Angels: **_o.O que lo habías leído ¿y por qué no dejabas review? No vez que haces que el elenco de mi fic se ponga triste por eso u_u ¿Por qué le pusiste a Ryou Yadonushi-kun? O.o esa nunca la había leído… además ¿cómo no te va a gustar ver sufrir a Bakura? Si se ve tan lindo sufriendo *Katsuy con estrellitas en los ojos* Bueno Yuugi simplemente quedo "resentido" por lo que vio y Malik… bueno él es super tierno con su Marik n_n jejeje lo de la canción esta super, como le dije a otra lectora… me gusta que Seto y Joey vayan leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentamente xD así que no esperen mucho de esa pareja xD… Yap nos leemos, se cuidan! n_n_


End file.
